


Weiße Asche (Белый пепел)

by slonjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter Goes to Durmstrang, M/M, OOC, The Deathly Hallows
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slonjonok/pseuds/slonjonok
Summary: Vor dem Ersten Schuljahr überzeugt Igor Karkarov Harry nach Durmstrang zu kommen, mit der Absicht ihn später an den Dunklen Lord zu übergeben. Solange Lord Voldemort nicht auferstandenen ist, hat unser Held Zeit andere Abenteuer zu erleben, die Lernen, Spaß und Liebe beinhalten.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Белый пепел](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369476) by [E_Godz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz). 

> Dies ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Russischen von dem Werk „Белый Пепел" von E_Godz, einer begnadeten Schriftstellerin. Sie hast bereits internationale Fans, die ihre Geschichten mit Hilfe von Google Übersetzter lesen. Diese Menschen haben sich meinen Respekt verdient, da mir bekannt ist welchen Kauderwelsch das Programm manchmal produziert.  
Zum Übersetzer: Ich bin zweisprachig aufgewachsen, liebe Fanfiction, und das ist mein erster Übersetzungsversuch.  
Disclaimer: Weder die Geschichte noch die Figuren gehören mir. Ich will hiermit kein Geld verdienen.

# Prolog

Dieser Juliabend unterschied sich durch nichts von einem normalen Abend der Familie Dursley aus dem Ligusterweg 4 in Little Whinging, Surrey. Das Familienoberhaupt Vernon Dursley saß in seinem Lieblingssessel vor dem Fernseher, seine Frau Petunia war mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt und sein Sohn Dudley marschierte durch das Wohnzimmer in seiner neuen Schuluniform. Im September würde Dudley an der Privatschule Smeltings anfangen, deren Schüler ein dunkelrotes Jackett mit orangenen Shorts und einem Strohhut trugen. Außerdem gehörte zu der Ausstattung eines Smeltingsschülers ein Stock, mit denen sich die Schüler hinter den Rücken ihrer Lehrer prügelten. Die Eltern waren sehr stolz auf ihren Sohn und vergaßen dabei ganz, dass ein weiterer Junge in ihrem Haushalt wohnte. Harry Potter war Petunias Neffe, der in sehr jungem Alter verwaist ist und seit dem Tod seiner Eltern bei seinen nächsten Verwandten lebte. Die Dursleys haben ihn aus Mitleid aufgenommen und empfanden seine Anwesenheit als lästig. Aus diesem Grund erkannte man auf den ersten Blick nicht, dass der kleine Junge in diesem Haus wohnte. Er fehlte auf den Fotos an den Wänden und es gab keine Pokale mit seinem Namen in den Vitrinen. Der zehnjährige Junge hatte nicht mal ein eigenes Zimmer. Er wohnte in der engen Rumpelkammer unter der Treppe. Die Dursleys empfanden nur Abscheu dem Sohn ihrer verstorbenen Verwandten gegenüber, sodass sie ihn die ganze Zeit erniedrigten und bestraften. Bis zu diesem Abend verstand Harry den Grund für diese Abscheu nicht.

Um Punkt acht Uhr abends klopfte ein sehr seltsamer Gast an die Tür von Nummer 4. Auf der Türschwelle stand ein Mann in den Dreißigern, den Harry erblickte, als er die Tür öffnete. Der Besucher hatte ein langgezogenes hageres Gesicht, ein Ziegenbart und aufmerksame braune Augen. Er trug eine seltsame Kombination aus Mantel und Kleid, die am Kragen pelzbesetzt war. In der Hand hielt er eine Art Wanderstab mit Schnitzereien. An seinen Fingern trug er massige Ringe. Der Junge betrachtete den Besucher stumm, während er versuchte seine Überraschung zu überwinden.

„Wer ist da, Junge?“, schrie Onkel Vernon aus dem Wohnzimmer und riss damit seinen Neffen aus der Starre.

„Entschuldigung, wer sind Sie?“, fragte Harry schüchtern.

„Mein Name ist Igor Karkarov, und Sie sind Harry Potter, wie ich annehme?“, fragte der Besucher sachlich und kalt mit einem starken Akzent, nachdem er sich den Jungen aufmerksam angesehen hat.

„Ja, Sir.“

„Darf ich eintreten?“, fragte Mister Karkarov höflich und streng.

„Bitte, Sir“, antworte Harry und trat zur Seite, um ihn hereinzulassen.

Igor lief schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Dursleys sich befanden. Harry schloss die Tür und eilte hinter ihm her. Er fand den seltsamen Mann unheimlich interessant. Ähnlich gekleidete Menschen haben zuvor schon des Öfteren Interesse für Harry gezeigt, zum großen Unbehagen seiner Tante Petunia. Jedes Mal, wenn es in der Öffentlichkeit geschah, brachte es sie zur Weißglut. Manchmal dachte Harry, dass diese Menschen in irgendeiner Weise mit seinen Eltern in Verbindung standen. Vielleicht waren sie doch keine Alkoholiker, sondern in einer Sekte.

„Guten Abend“, begrüßte der Gast kalt die Hausbewohner. Harry hörte wie sein Onkel aus seinem Sessel aufsprang und seine Tante überrascht aufschrie. „Mein Name ist Igor Karkarov. Ich bin Schulleiter des Instituts Durmstrang. Aber Sie, als Muggel, wissen natürlich nichts davon.“

„Wir wissen schon“, antwortete Tante Petunia giftig.

Harry, der sich neben der Tür ins Wohnzimmer versteckte, blickte überrascht die Frau an. Niemals zuvor hat er in ihrem Gesicht so viel Hass und Angst gesehen. Sie packte Dudley am Arm und versteckte ihn hinter ihrem Rücken. „Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen, Mister Karkarov“, keifte sie.

„Warum denn?“, Karkarov lächelte überheblich. „Mister Potters elfter Geburtstag ist in wenigen Tagen und seine Fähigkeiten kommen stark zum Vorschein.“

„Er hat keine Fähigkeiten!“ schrie Onkel Vernon. „Wir haben diesen Wahnsinn aus ihm rausgeprügelt!“

„Ach wirklich? Rausgeprügelt?“, Igors Augen verengten sich und er trat unerschrocken vor Onkel Vernon, dessen Gesicht purpurrot vor Wut angelaufen war. „Wissen Sie, was Zauberer wie ich, mit verlogenen Muggeln machen?“

„Wie können Sie es wagen!“, erwiderte Vernon unerschrocken. "Ich habe den Jungen aufgenommen, zehn Jahre lang gefüttert und gekleidet. Alles auf eigene Kosten!“

„Ich danke Ihnen dafür“, sagte Igor spöttisch. „Und jetzt bin ich an der Reihe mich um ihn zu kümmern.“

„Was?“, flüsterte Harry bei der Tür. Er verstand, dass die Erwachsenen sich wegen ihm stritten, aber der Grund dafür erschloss sich ihm nicht. Dieser Mann wollte ihn von den Dursleys wegholen. Harry träumte jahrelang davon, aber was für ein Leben erwartete ihn mit diesem Mann? Und was war Durmstrang?

Karkarov drehte sich zu dem leisen Geräusch um und verkündete:

„Mister Potter, die Verwaltung von Durmstrang und die Schulräte haben Ihren Fall untersucht und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, Sie als Schüler aufzunehmen.“

„Schüler?“, fragte Harry erschrocken. Er erinnerte sich an die Drohungen der Dursleys, ihn in eine Physiatrie zu schicken. Oder an eine Schule für schwer erziehbare Jugendliche. Natürlich haben sie das bisher nie gemacht, aber sie könnten sich ja noch umentscheiden. Die alte Angst packte ihn und er begann zu betteln „Nein Sir! Ich will nicht. Bitte. Ich bin ganz normal! Ich werde mich gut benehmen! Bitte schicken Sie mich nicht ins Irrenhaus.“

„Irrenhaus?“, fragte Karkarov verständnislos nach. „Mister Potter. Durmstrang ist eine der drei angesehensten Zauberschulen Europas.“

„Zauberschulen?“, wiederholte Harry schockiert.

„Zauberei existiert nicht!“, rief Dudley hinter seiner Mutter.

Karkarov sah sich die Familie überrascht an. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Schulleiter die alte abgetragene Kleidung auf dem mageren Körper des jungen Zauberers vor sich, ebenso die Schwielen an seinen Händen und Blutergüsse an den Stellen seines Körpers, die nicht mit Stoff bedeckt waren. Igor Karkarov war kein dummer Mann, ansonsten wäre es ihm nie gelungen Schulleiter einer hoch angesehenen Schule zu werden.

„Sie wissen nicht, dass Sie ein Zauberer sind?“, sprach er seine Erkenntnis leise aus. Er erkannte, was für Möglichkeiten sich damit eröffneten und seine Mundwinkel wanderten nach oben, um ein Lächeln zu bilden. „Man hat Ihnen nicht erzählt, wer Sie sind?“

„Wer bin ich, Sir?“, fragte der Junge verwirrt.

„Wer sind Ihre Eltern, Mister Potter?“, antwortete Karkarov schnell mit einer Frage.

„Lily und James Potter“, antwortete Harry vorsichtig. „Sie sind bei einem Autounfall gestorben als ich noch klein war.“

„Und was ist mit der Narbe auf Ihrer Stirn?“

„Ich habe sie von dem Autounfall.“

„O, Merlin", murmelte Karkarov.

Er war in dieses Haus gekommen, weil ihm zufälligerweise die Adresse des bekanntesten Kindes der Zauberwelt zugespielt wurde. Er wusste zuerst nicht, was es ihm bringen würde und hat sich entschlossen sich den Jungen mal anzusehen. Als er die Türschwelle überschritten hatte, hat sich ein Plan in seinem Kopf gebildet den Jungen von Dumbledore wegzulocken. Er dachte er müsse den Jungen manipulieren und seine Naivität ausnutzen, um ihn von den weißen Magiern abzuspalten, zu denen er gehört. Die vor ihm liegende Situation eröffnete so viele Möglichkeiten! Der Junge wusste nicht einmal, dass er ein Zauberer war, geschweige denn über Dumbledore und Hogwarts. Natürlich war der Junge seit seiner Geburt in Hogwarts vorgemerkt. Aber es würde ein Leichtes sein, seine Verwandten zu zwingen die Schule zu wechseln und ihnen dann zu befehlen eine Absage nach Hogwarts zu schicken, wenn die Einladung kommt. Wie konnte Dumbledore das nur zulassen? Hat er diese Entwicklung nicht vorhergesehen?

Karkarov lachte. Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebte, wird ihm, Igor, das Überleben sichern, wenn der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrt. Karkarov könnte dem Dunkeln Lord den Jungen als Entschädigung für sein Verrat präsentieren. Was danach mit dem Kind geschah, war ihm egal. Er konnte sterben oder das Dunkle Mal annehmen. Wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht zurückkehrt, kann es nicht schaden ein Vertrauter des berühmten Harry Potters zu sein.

Karkarovs Lachen machte Harry Angst und er bemerkte, dass die Dursleys zu erschrocken waren, um etwas einzuwenden.

„Sir“, rief Harry den Magier unsicher, sodass dieser aufhörte zu lachen und sich kurz räuspert. Seine Hand wanderte in eine Tasche seiner Robe und brachte einen verzierten länglichen Holzstab.

„Zauberei existiert.“, verkündete der Mann mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Schneller als Harry den Gedanken fassen konnte, dass der Mann vor ihm nicht alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, hat Karkarov den Holzstab geschwungen. Der Sessel, der in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers stand, verwandelte sich kurzerhand in ein echtes, lebendiges Schaf. Das Tier mähte gleichzeitig mit Dudleys erschrockenem Aufschrei, Potter jedoch war begeistert. ¨Harry Potter, Sie sind ein Zauberer. Hiermit lade ich sie nach Durmstrang, die beste Schule für Zauberei Europas, ein, dessen Schulleiter ich selbst bin.“, verkündete Igor und fing dabei das Kinn des Jungen zwischen seinen Fingern ein.

Harry konnte seine Begeisterung kaum zügeln. Seine Augen glänzten, auf seinem Gesichte malte sich ein blendendes Lächeln ab, das man automatisch erwidern wollte. In diesem Augenblick erkannte Karkarov, dass Mister Harry Potter eines Tages zu einem sehr attraktiven jungen Mann heranwachsen würde. Das würde keine Bedeutung haben, sollte der Dunkle Lord zurückkehren, aber man sollte alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht ziehen. Ein gutes Aussehen könnte ihnen beiden eines Tages zu Nutzen sein.

Er sah dem Jungen tief in die Augen und flüsterte: „Unsere Schule hat sehr hohe Anforderungen. Das heißt, Sie müssen sich in der Schule beweisen und sehr gute Noten haben. Anderenfalls werden Sie der Schule verwiesen.“ Natürlich würde Karkarov so etwas nie tun, aber es konnte nicht schaden dem Jungen etwas Angst zu machen.

„Ich verstehe, Sir“, nickte der Junge erschrocken. „Aber ich habe kein Geld für die Schulbücher und die Uniform...“

„Ich bezahle kein Penny!“ bellte Vernon Dursley.

Karkarov warf dem Mann einen verachtenden Blick zu.

„Die Potters waren eine wohlhabende Familie. Es existiert sicherlich noch ein Verließ an der Bank. Im Zweifelsfall bietet die Schule ein Darlehen für ihre Schüler an.“

„Aber er ist doch für Hogwarts vorgemerkt. Lily und James haben waren beide dort.“, piepste Petunia plötzlich kleinlaut.

„Offensichtlich haben die Lehrer von Hogwarts und Freunde der Potters keinen großen Wunsch Harry dort zu sehen.“, antwortete Igor lächelnd. Er war absolut sicher, dass Dumbledore und die anderen darauf brannten den Jungen durch die Flure von Hogwarts laufen zu sehen. Das musste er aber nicht wissen. Potter sollte ihn, Igor, als einen Retter sehen, der ihm einen Weg ins Märchen gezeigt hat, und dafür musste er den Jungen glauben lassen, dass alle anderen ihn verlassen haben. „Sie müssen dafür nur ein paar Dokumente unterschreiben.“, wandte er sich an die Dursleys. “ Als sein Vormund können Sie Ihren Neffen an eine andere Schule schicken. Was denken Sie, Mister Potter? Wollen Sie in Durmstrang studieren?“

„Ja, Sir“, antwortete Potter, ohne nachzudenken. Er wusste nichts über Hogwarts. Er hatte bis zum heutigen Tag noch nicht einmal davon gehört. Er kannte niemanden von dort. Andererseits befürchtete er, dass wenn er Mister Karkarovs Vorschlag ablehnt, dieser nicht zurückkehren könnte. Diese Möglichkeit konnte er sich nicht entgehen lassen. Er sah wie seine Tante das Gesicht verzog, aber hatte nicht vor sie nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen. Seine Tante hatte ihm die Zauberei verheimlicht und über seine Eltern gelogen, ihr war nicht zu trauen.

„Für Sie ist es eine Möglichkeit Ihren Neffen von September bis Juni nicht zu sehen.“, teilte er den Dursleys mit. „In dieser Zeit würde er in der Schule sein. Sie werden ihn nur in den Sommerferien sehen. Ist es nicht ganz praktisch für Sie?“

Potter sah wie seine Verwandten mit sich wandten und betete sie mögen zustimmen. Eine Welt voller Zauberei war in greifbare Nähe gerückt. Echter Zauberei! Er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass er anders war, aber er hatte nicht vermutet wie anders er tatschlich war. Er wollte in diese neue Welt eintauchen und aus diesem Haus fliehen.

„Na gut“, sagte seine Tante endlich. „Wo sollen wir unterschreiben?“

Karkarov zauberte feierlich eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Robe hervor und legte sie aufgerollt auf einen Beistelltisch. Petunia besorgte einen Muggelstift, was Karkarov überrascht zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie und Vernon setzten ihre Unterschriften an der ausgewiesenen Stelle und gaben das Dokument dem Schulleiter zurück.

Wenige Minuten später stand Igor schon an der Türschwelle und verabschiedete sich.

„Ich werde morgen zurückkommen, Mister Potter“, sagte er noch und wuschelte dem Jungen die Haare durch. „Ich begleite Sie dann zur Bank und danach erledigen wir die Einkäufe.“

Als er fertig gesprochen hatte drehte er sich mit wehendem Umhang auf der Stelle und verschwand. Im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys stand immer noch ein Schaf und kaute genüsslich an den Teppichfransen.

Weit entfernt von Little Whinging, in Schottland, verschwand aus dem Buch der Namen eine Zeile. Wenn eine Woche später, von einer verzauberten Feder, die Einladungen an die neuen Erstklässler geschrieben werden, wird Harry James Potter nicht unter den Adressaten sein.

  
  



	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

Am folgenden Morgen bereitete Harry gewohnheitsgemäß das Frühstück zu und erledigte den Abwasch. Dies war die einzige Aufgabe, die Tante Petunia ihm heute gegeben hat. Anscheinend fürchtete sie sich vor der Wut der Zauberer. Somit schickte sie ihn gleich danach in die Besenkammer, in der Harry den Großteil seines Lebens verbracht hat. Er sollte dort auf Schulleiter Karkarov warten. Dudley ist sofort nach dem Frühstück zu seinem Freund Pierce Polkins gerannt und Onkel Vernon ist nach London gefahren, um das Schaf loszuwerden. Gestern Abend, nach dem Abschied von dem seltsamen Gast, haben Onkel und Tante noch lange hinter geschlossenen Türen gestritten. Sie wurden von dem Besucher überrumpelt. Anderenfalls hätten die Dursleys mehr Widerstand an den Tag gelegt. Dem zur Folge, was Harry belauschen konnte, schlug Vernon vor das Haus zu verlassen und irgendwohin zu fliehen, wo die Zauberer sie nicht finden könnten. Tante Petunia war dagegen, sie glaube, dass die Zauberer sie überall aufspüren könnten. Wenn man sie in einem Versteck entdeckte, würde es nur schlimmer werden. Sie versuchte Vernon mit Logik zu überzeugen. Den Neffen für den Großteil des Jahres an eine ausländische Schule zu schicken und ihn damit aus dem Haus zu haben, wäre keine so schlechte Idee.

Harry freute sich darauf Mister Karkarov wiederzusehen und mit ihm zusammen die magische Welt zu entdecken. Er brannte darauf den Schulleiter über seine Eltern auszufragen und die ganzen magischen Sachen für die Schule zu kaufen. Nachts hatte er kaum geschlafen, befürchtend, wenn er einschläft, der ganze Abend sich nur als ein Traum rausstellt. 

Auf der Suche nach etwas Vorzeigbaren ging Harry seine ganze, wenn auch magere, Garderobe durch. Leider waren Dudleys alte Klamotten ihm alle gleicherweise zu groß. Die Uhr tickte und Stunden vergingen, sodass Harry zu zweifeln begann, dass jemand kommen würde. Doch dann klopfte es endlich an der Tür.

Harry sprang auf lief blitzschnell zur Eingangstür, um den Gast hereinzubitten.

„Guten Tag, Sir!“, begrüßte er den Neuankömmling freudig.

„Mister Potter“, nickte Igor ihm zu. ¨Zu aller erst, gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer. Wir haben noch etwas zu bereden.“

Entschlossenen Schrittes ging er dorthin, wo sie gestern Abend gesprochen hatten. Er sah sich um und beschloss auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Er lud Harry nicht ein es ihm gleich zu tun. Der Junge blieb etwas verloren stehen und hüpfte von einem Bein auf das anderen vor Aufregung.

„Bevor Sie in die Magische Welt eintreten, sollten Sie etwas erfahren“, erklärte Igor. Er hatte lange überlegt wie er dem Jungen die Geschichte über den Dunklen Lord wahrheitsgemäß präsentieren konnte, ohne ihn zu verschrecken. Er fand es sehr verführerisch Harry Potter nach den Prinzipien und der Weltanschauung des Dunklen Lords zu erziehen. Er konnte dem Jungen jedoch nicht verheimlichen, wer seine Eltern getötet hatte. Diese Information konnte überall nachgelesen werden. Seiner Ansicht nach wäre die optimale Lösung dem Kind zu erklären, dass seine Eltern auf der falschen Seite gekämpft hatten. „Gestern habe ich Ihnen erzählt, dass Ihre Eltern beide Zauberer waren. Ihre Mutter war eine muggelgeborene Hexe, sie entstammte einer nicht magischen Familie. Ihr Vater war der Erbe eines alten reinblütigen Geschlechts. Ihre Ehe wurde von allen Seiten missbilligt. Muggel und Muggelgeborene sind nicht wie Reinblüter. Die Menschen aus der nicht magischen Welt verstehen unsere Traditionen nicht und finden sie abstoßend. Sie verstoßen gegen unsere Regeln aus Ignoranz und weil sie denken, dass ihre Meinung richtiger ist. Auf diese Weise schwächen sie die Magie und den uralten Schutz unserer Welt und machen sie damit angreifbarer. James hat gegen den Wunsch seiner Familie gehandelt, als er Ihre Mutter heiratete und wurde aus diesem Grund enterbt. Zu der damaligen Zeit herrschte Krieg in unserer Welt. Eine Gruppe reinblütiger Zauberer versuchte unsere Gesellschaft vor dem zerstörerischen Einfluss Muggelgeborener zu retten. Muggelgeborene fürchteten diese Gruppe Reinblüter und nannten sie Todesser. Und der Anführer dieser Gruppe war der größte Zauberer unserer Zeit.“

„Wie war sein Name“, fragte Harry naiv. Er war enttäuscht und recht zerknirscht, wegen der Information über seine Eltern. Erst gestern hat sich in ihm ein Funke Hoffnung eingenistet, dass sie respektierte Mitglieder ihrer Gesellschaft waren, über dessen Existenz er kürzlich erfahren hatte. Erst gestern konnte er Tante Petunias Anschuldigungen widerlegen. Seine Mutter und Vater waren keine Alkoholiker! Aber heute erzählt der Schulleiter, dass sie in ihrer Gesellschaft auch Ausgestoßene waren. Der Funke war ganz schnell erloschen, aber Harrys Welt wurde dadurch nicht erschüttert, denn ihm wurde zehn Jahre lang eingetrichtert, dass seine Eltern wertlos waren. Eine weitere derartige Aussage änderte nichts daran. Viel interessanter fand er die Geschichte über die Helden, der Zauberwelt, die sie beschützten.

„Ich kann seinen Namen nicht nennen“, sagte Karkarov. „Wir haben ihn nur den Dunklen Lord genannt.“

„Dunkel?“, fragte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Das bedeutet doch böse, oder?“

„Wenn notwendig, war er hart“, antwortete Karkarov ruhig, während er sich innerlich zusammenkrümmte. Er wusste aus erster Hand was die „gerechtfertigte“ Härte beinhaltete. „Viele fürchteten Ihn, aber er kämpfte für unsere Interessen und unsere Welt. Dunkle Magie ist in unserer Welt notwendig, es ist nicht das gleiche wie in den Kindergeschichten. In Durmstrang, wo Sie im Herbst hinfahren, haben wir extra das Fach der Dunklen Künste.“

Der Junge hörte aufmerksam zu und nickte. Er musste den Erwachsenen gehorchen, die sein Leben in ihren Händen hatten. Harry war es gewohnt seine Gefühle und Gedanken zu verbergen und sich zu verstellen. Die Worte des Schulleiters erweckten in ihm kein Vertrauen. Gestern noch kam der Mann ihm noch vor wie sein Retter, der ihn in ein Märchen entführen würde. Aber heute verlor das Märchen seinen Glanz. Karkarov hatte den Schlüssel zu seiner Freiheit, und heute würde er allem zustimmen, was der Mann sagte, damit er später alle Informationen selbständig überprüfen konnte.

„Ihre Eltern haben sich entschieden gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen“, setzte er Karkarov seine Erklärung fort. Als Todesser kannte er die Prophezeiung, die seinen Meister dazu bewegt hatte in der schicksalhaften Nacht in das Haus der Potters zu gehen, aber der Junge war noch zu jung, um es zu erfahren. Nach einigem Zögern entschied er sich nicht darüber zu sprechen. „Halloween 1981 ist er zu Ihnen nach Hause gegangen, um mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen. Der Dunkle Lord war allein in jener Nacht. Niemand weiß, was damals passiert ist, aber Sie, Mister Potter, sind der Einzige, der diese Nacht überlebt hat. Es wird gemunkelt, dass nachdem der Dunkle Lord ihre Eltern getötet hat, hat er versucht auch Sie zu töten. Das konnte er aber nicht. Sie haben von dieser Nacht nur die Narbe auf der Stirn behalten, er ist jedoch gestorben. Es gibt viele Theorien darüber, was damals passiert ist. Einige vermuten, Sie hätte eine versteckte Macht, andere sagen, ihre Mutter hätte einen sehr starken Schutzzauber hinterlassen, als sie starb. Sie sind das berühmteste Kind der Zauberwelt. Man nennt Sie Den-Junge-der-lebte. Die muggelgeborenen Zauberer und Hexen verehren Sie als einen Helden und die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords wollen Rache. 

„Aber Sie wollen mich in eine Schule der Dunklen Magie aufnehmen?“, fragte Harry überrascht. „Und Sie, Sir, wollen keine Rache?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass der Tod des Dunklen Lords, ihre Schuld ist.“, sagte der Schulleiter kopfschüttelnd. Eigentlich war es ihm egal, ob der Junge schuldig war. Er wollte sich nur sein Leben erkaufen. „Jedenfalls, wäre ihre Schuld nicht dadurch gesühnt, wenn Sie die richtige Seite wählen? Damit würden Sie Ihre magischen Vorfahren sehr stolz machen.“  
„Stolz machen?“, murmelte Harry nachdenklich. Er wollte schon immer, dass jemand stolz auf ihn war, auch wenn es langverstorbene Vorfahren waren. Vielleicht wenn er sich daran erinnern könnte jemals geliebt worden zu sein, hätte er auch den Wunsch seiner Eltern verstanden gegen das Verlangen Aller zusammen zu bleiben. Aber der Junge kannte das Gefühl nicht. Er sah jeden Tag andere Menschen um sich herum Liebesbeweise austauschen, aber er verstand diese Gefühle nicht.

„Außerdem, ist bisher doch keiner aus Hogwarts gekommen, um Sie einzuladen, oder? Das ist die Schule, die Muggelgeborene unterstützt.“, setzte er heimtückisch fort.

Der Schulleiter wusste, dass der Brief aus Hogwarts am elften Geburtstag abgeschickt wurde, und es blieben noch einige Tage bis zum Geburtstag des Jungen. Jedenfalls war Dumbledores Seite selbst schuld. Sie haben im Laufe der letzten zehn Jahre kein Interesse für ihren kleinen Helden gezeigt. Harry wusste nichts darüber und nickte langsam. Das war das entscheidende Argument. Er wollte unbedingt in die magische Welt, zaubern lernen und den Dursleys entfliehen. Aber niemand außer Igor bot ihm einen Weg in diese Welt an. Harry war die Politik und die Ideale der magischen Welt derzeit absolut egal.

„In Durmstrang werde ich sicher sein?“, fragte Harry voller Zweifel.

Karkarov lächelte leicht, innerlich aber lachte und tanzte er feierlich. Er hatte es geschafft Dumbledores goldenen Jungen zu klauen. Und dafür hat er nicht einmal viel tun müssen. „Darüber wollte ich mit Ihnen reden.“, sagte er zurückhaltend. „Wir müssen Sie etwas maskieren. Der Großteil der Zauberer weiß nicht wer Sie sind. Wenn ihre Narbe verdeckt wird, kann nur noch die Ähnlichkeit zu den Potters ihre Identität preisgeben. Es würde, meiner Meinung nach, ausreichen Ihre Haare zu verlängern und die Brille wegzulassen.“

Igor ist vorbereitet gekommen. Er zog ein Döschen mit Kontaktlinsen hervor, die in Phönixtränen getränkt waren. Solche Linsen kosteten ein kleines Vermögen, aber sie waren es wert, wenn Igors Plan aufging. Er nahm Harry leichthändig die Brille ab während dieser die Linsen herausnahm. Nach einigen unsicheren Versuchen setzte Harry beide Linsen ein.

„Wow! Es ist alles so, so, so klar“, rief Harry aus. Ihm fehlten die Worte. Er vermutete schon länger, dass seine Brille, die ihm seine Tante vor Jahren gekauft hatte, nicht mehr zu ihm passte. Einige Sachen konnte er selbst mit der Brille schlecht erkennen. Jetzt, jedoch, ist die Welt schärfer und die Farben sind so viel stärker geworden. 

„Haben sie irgendwelche Beschwerden? Passt alles?“, fragte Igor nach.

Harry blinzelte probeweise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das sind magische Kontaktlinsen, sie können einfach drinbleiben. Sie halten zwei Jahre, danach müssen Sie sich neue kaufen.“, berichtete der Schulleiter sachlich.

„Danke, Sir, verstanden“, rief Harry freudig aus. Er wollte dem Schulleiter nochmal sagen, dass ihm das Geld fehlte, aber besann sich rechtzeitig des Verlieses seiner Eltern. Igor nickte nur und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. Harrys Haare begannen zu wachsen bis sie die Mitte seines Rückens erreichten, dann beendete der Schulleiter seinen Zauber. Danach holte er eine Haarspange raus und verband die schweren Haarsträhnen zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Er umrundete den Jungen und sah sich sein Werk an. Die Ähnlichkeit zu James Potter war jetzt nicht mehr auf den ersten Blick erkennbar. Nur noch Potters Freunde würden in dem Jungen dessen Sohn erkennen. Es blieb nur noch der letzte Strich für die Maskierung aus. Igor holte aus seiner Robe eine recht große Dose mit einer speziellen Salbe hervor und schraubte den Deckel auf. In der Dose war eine helle Salbe, die nach Vanille duftete. Der Schulleiter tunkte einen Finger in die Salbe und trug etwas auf die blitzförmige Narbe auf. Einen Augenblick später begann die Stirn des Jungen zu jucken, aber noch bevor seine Hand die Stirn erreichte, um dem Drang nachzugehen, war das Gefühl auch schon verschwunden. Zusammen mit der Narbe. Karkarov lächelte zufrieden.

„Diese Salbe wirkt eine Woche“, erklärte er und übergab dem Jungen die Dose. „Vergessen Sie nicht die Narbe einzucremen. Das ist sehr wichtig! Sagen Sie mir umgehend Bescheid, wenn es zur Neige geht. Ihre Narbe ist einzigartig, sollte irgendjemand sie sehen, dann würde die Wahrheit rauskommen und Ihr Leben wäre in Gefahr.“  
Igor war eigentlich mehr um sein Leben besorgt als um das des Jungen. Er wollte nicht, dass seine ehemaligen Freunde einen noch größeren Verrat seinerseits vermuteten.

„Ich verstehe, Sir“, nickte Harry, während er die Dose untersuchte. Er legte sie vorsichtig in die Tasche seiner übergroßen Hose. 

„Das wichtigste ist, niemand in der magischen Welt darf ihren Namen erfahren. Ab jetzt heißen Sie Harold Evans. Diesen Namen werde ich in die Schulakte schreiben. Dieses Geheimnis müssen sie für sich behalten, nicht einmal Ihre engsten Freunde dürfen ihren wahren Namen erfahren.“

„Ja, Sir, das ist zu meiner Sicherheit“, bestätigte Potter. „Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, besser als jemand anderes.“  
Das entsprach der Wahrheit. Wenn er keinen Selbsterhaltungsinstinkt gehabt hätte, hätte er nie das Leben mit den Dursleys und die täglichen Schikanen von Dudleys Gang überleben können. Die Jahre der Misshandlung haben ihn gelehrt sich zu verstecken, zu lügen, das volle Ausmaß seiner Fähigkeiten in der Schule zu verheimlichen und nicht zu viel zu sagen. Wer hätte anders reagiert? Nur eine unvorsichtige Erzählung über einen Zeichentrickfilm konnte seinen Onkel in Rage bringen. Das konnte eine Woche ohne Essen für ihn bedeuten. Früher hatte Harry die Gründe dafür nie verstanden. Jetzt war klar, dass die Dursleys einfach Angst vor seiner Magie hatten. Aber der geschärfte Selbsterhaltungsinstinkt aus seinen Kindertagen konnte ihm nun in der Zauberwelt helfen, die sich doch nicht als märchenhaft herausstellte. 

Karkarov nickte anerkennend. Er holte erneut seinen Zauberstab heraus und verwandelte Harrys Muggel Kleidung in einen Umhang.

„Wir werden jetzt apparieren. Das bedeutet wir werden hier verschwinden und einem anderen Ort erscheinen. Wir gehen nach London, um genauer zu sein in die Winkelgasse, wo sich die magischen Geschäfte und die Zauberer Bank befinden.“, erklärte er genaustens. Danach streckte er dem Jungen die Hand aus, die dieser sofort ergriff.

Karkarov hat lange mit sich gerungen, bevor er sich dafür entschieden hat mit Potter in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Die englische Zaubererschaft war recht klein. In Durmstrang würde sich kaum jemand finden, dem die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Harry und James auffällt. In London sah die Situation dagegen anders aus. Es würde viele Menschen aufschrecken, sollten sie den-Jungen-der-lebt mit einem ehemaligen Todesser zusammen sehen. Igor wurde in England immer schief angesehen, denn er hatte es nicht geschafft seine Unschuld vor Gericht zu beweisen, wie es Malfoy getan hat. Karkarov wurde nämlich nur aufgrund seiner Aussagen gegen andere Todesser freigelassen. Schlussendlich beschloss Igor das Risiko einzugehen.

Sie apparierten neben der magischen Bank Gringotts. Harry musste nach Luft schnappen, nachdem seine Füße das Kopfsteinpflaster berührten. Dieses Apparieren fühlte sich an, als würde man durch einen schmalen Schlauch gepresst. Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hat, sah er sich neugierig das stattliche Gebäude an und fragte nach der magischen Währung. Karkarov sah sich gezwungen dem Jungen sowohl das System zwischen Galleonen, Sickeln und Knuts zu erklären, als auch über die verachteten Goblins zu erzählen. Sie liefen so schnell hinein, dass Harry es nicht schaffte das Gebäude ausgiebig zu betrachten. Sie durchquerten einen großen Marmorsaal, zu dessen beiden Seiten lange Theken standen, an denen Goblins auf hohen Stühlen saßen und irgendetwas in dicke Bücher schrieben. Der Schulleiter ging zu einer der Gestalten und sprach sie an. Der Goblin verlangte sofort den Schlüssel zum Verließ, was Harry dazu zwang seinen Begleiter verwirrt anzusehen. Igor hatte ihn nicht gewarnt, dass er ein Schlüssel benötigt.

„Mister Potter hat seinen Schlüssel verloren, ich nehme an, es wird keine Umstände machen einen neuen zu machen?“, fragte Igor ruhig. Er hatte Harry zuvor informiert, dass er in der Bank ausnahmsweise seinen echten Namen benutzen musste. Der Goblin sah nicht glücklich aus. Er grunzte etwas auf Goblingock und holte eine Pergamentrolle hervor. 

„Zuerst müssen wir Ihre Identität verifizieren, Mister Potter.“ Sagte er. „Unterschreiben Sie auf diesem Pergament.“

Der Goblin gab Harry eine Feder aber keine Tinte. Der Junge hat noch nie zuvor mit einer Feder geschrieben. Er drehte sie ungeschickt in der Hand. Waren Zauberer wirklich so rückständig, dass sie sowas zum Schreiben benutzten anstatt normaler Stifte?

„Das ist eine Blutfeder“, erklärte der Schulleiter vorsichtig. „Schreiben Sie einfach.“

Harry mochte die Bezeichnung nicht. Sobald er begann zu schreiben, erschien ein Kratzer auf seinem Handrücken. Der Junge ließ die Feder erschrocken los und sah sich seine Hand an. Auf dem Pergament zeichnete sich eine rote Linie ab und über seinen Handrücken lief ein Tropfen Blut. Der Goblin das den jungen mit einem gruseligen, blutrünstigen Lächeln an, bei dem er seine spitzen Zähne zeigte.

„Sie schreiben mit ihrem eigenen Blut“, erklärte Igor. „Das ist der einzige Weg einen neuen Schlüssel für Ihr Verließ zu bekommen.“

Harry hob die Feder auf und begann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu schreiben. Zuerst schrieb er noch eine Linie, und beobachtete, wie seine Hände vor Schmerzen zitterte. Er hatte keine Wahl. Der Junge schrieb entschlossen seinen Familiennamen und sah den Goblin herausfordernd an.

„Sehr gut, Mister Potter“, sagte der Goblin extra nett. „Gleich kommt ein Angestellter, der Sie zu Ihrem Verlies bring und ihnen den neuen Schlüssel gibt. Der alte Schlüssel ist ab jetzt ungültig und wird nicht mehr angenommen.“

In diesem Augenblick tauchte ein weiterer Goblin wie aus dem Nichts auf. Er stellte sich als Griphoock vor und bat sie ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen zu einer der Türen, die aus dem Marmorsaal führte. Hinter der Tür lag ein echter Kerker, der mit Fackeln erleuchtet wurde. Der Goblin bat Harry und Igor in einen kleinen Wagen, der auf Schienen stand, einzusteigen. Sobald sie saßen löste Griphoock die Bremse. Der Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung und nahm sehr schnell an Geschwindigkeit auf. Die Fahrt dauerte einige Minuten und erinnerte Harry an eine Achterbahnfahrt. Er bewegte sich durch labyrinthartige Gänge und wechselte oft unerwartet die Richtung. Potter dachte in dem Moment, dass nur ein Verrückter versuchen würde diese Bank auszurauben.

Der Wagen bremste scharf vor der richtigen Tür. Der Goblin bat die Besucher zu der Tür zu kommen, während er aus einer Tasche einen Schlüssel hervorholte. Den Schlüssel steckte er in das kleine Schüsselloch der gigantischen Tür, das sich für Harry etwa auf Hüfthöhe befand. Es klickte mehrmals und die Tür schwang auf. Daraufhin übergab der Goblin Harry seinen Schlüssel, ohne dessen Begleiter zu beachten.

Im Inneren des Verlieses türmten sich Berge aus Gold und Silber. Der Junge war vollkommen erschüttert, denn der  
Schulleiter hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass sein Vater enterbt wurde. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass unterhalb von London ein ganzes Vermögen auf ihn wartete. Woher hatten seine Eltern so viel Geld? Harry kratzte sich gedankenverloren am Kinn. Es hätte keinen Sinn den Schulleiter zu fragen. Dieser könnte lügen oder es einfach nicht wissen, denn er kannte seine Eltern nicht persönlich. Er entschied sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt mit dieser Frage zu befassen. 

Er fand einen kleinen Beutel im Verlies, den er zu einer Geldbörse umfunktionierte und mit Geld füllte. Der Schulleiter sagte, dass er nicht mehr als hundert Galleonen benötigen würde. Der Beutel war mit einem Federleicht Zauber belegt, sodass Harry das Gewicht des Geldes gar nicht spürte.

Der erste Schritt war getan. Harry versuchte mit mäßigem Erfolg zu verbergen, wie aufgeregt er war, denn jetzt würden sie endlich zu dem interessanten Part ihres Ausfluges kommen, dem Einkaufen magischer Sachen. 

Karkarov brachte seinen Schützling aus der Bank heraus und führte ihn direkt zu einem Laden mit Umhängen. Sie konnten nicht zu Madam Malkin gehen, obwohl sie eine anerkannte Meisterin in ihrem Beruf war, war sie auch dafür bekannt eine große Klatschtante zu sein. Karkarov wollte nicht, dass die ganze Winkelgasse von seinem Besuch erfährt und noch weniger wollte er, dass man den Jungen an seiner Seite mit Harry Potter in Verbindung bringt. Er ging an ihren grellen Aushängeschildern vorbei und betrat einen kleineren unscheinbareren Laden, der ihrem Schwager -Mathew Malkin- gehörte. Matt war ein sehr guter Schneider, er hatte aber kein gutes Händchen mit Kunden. Er hatte gegen Ende des Krieges offen seine Sympathie zu Todessern gezeigt. Und obwohl er es nicht geschafft hat etwas anzustellen, war sein Ruf unter den guten Zauberern zerstört. 

„Igor!“, begrüßte der Besitzer freudig Karkarov, sobald dieser mit seinem Schützling das Geschäft betrat. „Hab dich hier lang nicht mehr gesehen.“

„Ich bevorzuge es im Ausland einzukaufen, du weißt es doch", erklärte der Schulleiter. „Aber mein neuer Schüler kommt aus England, also habe ich beschlossen durch die Winkelgasse zu schlendern. Harold, darf ich dir vorstellen, Mister Malkin. Matt, dies ist der neueste Schüller von Durmstrang, Mister Evans.“

„Guten Tag, Sir", begrüßte Harry den Schneider höflich. Der neue Name klang für ihn noch ungewohnt. Zudem hatte der Schulleiter ihn zum ersten Mal beim Vornamen angesprochen, er ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken, denn die magische Straße, durch die er soeben gelaufen ist, spuckte immer noch in seinem Kopf. Dort flogen Eulen mit Päckchen in ihren Krallen, dort liefen Zauberer in seltsamen Klamotten und dort waren überall die seltsamsten Aushänge. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Zauberer ihre eigenen Apotheken haben, in denen unerwartet die Preise für Drachenleber steigen? Es gibt Läden für Zauberstäbe und Rennbesen und in der Zoohandlung kann man Eulen kaufen! Das Ganze befindet sich nur wenige Meter von der normalen Welt entfernt. Hinter der unsichtbaren Wand befand sich die Muggelwelt, in der Autos fuhren und in den Banken Menschen arbeiteten.

„Wir brauchen ein komplettes Set Umhänge für die Schule“, bestellte Igor. „Außerdem ein Pelzmantel und ein Festumhang.“

„Ich habe nicht viele Pelzmäntel“, überlegte Mister Malkin laut. „Habe selten Durmstrangschüler hier, aber wir werden schon etwas finden. Fangen wir mit den Umhängen an. Folgen Sie mir, wir nehmen erst einmal Maß.“

Der Junge lief gehorsam hinter die Abschirmung und stellte sich auf den Hocker. Der Schneider nahm schnell seine Maße und notierte sich etwas in seinen Notizblock. 

„So ein schmächtiger Junge“, sagte er und schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. „An Stelle Ihrer Verwandten, Mister Evans, würd ich Ihnen mehr zu Essen geben.“

„Sagen Sie das ihnen, Sir“, sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

Der Schneider grunzte, drehte sich um und verschwand im Hinterzimmer. Einige Minuten herrschte Stille in dem Laden, die Harry nutzte, um die Eindrücke des Tages zu verarbeiten. Doch kurze Zeit später klingelte ein Glöckchen, das an der Eingangstür befestigt war. Der Raum wurde von fremden Stimmen erfüllt. 

„Miles, das reicht!“, forderte ein strenger hallender Bass. 

„Aber das ist ungerecht, Vater!“, antwortete ihm ein Teenager, wahrscheinlich Miles.

„Mich interessiert dein Gerechtigkeitsverständnis nicht. Du bist ein Slytherin!“, unterbrach ihn der Mann. Hinter der Abschirmung hörte Harry ein tiefes Seufzen und ein helles Kichern. 

„Bletchley, bist du das?“, fragte der Schulleiter unerwartet.

„Karkarov?“, fragte der Mann überrascht. „Wie kommst du hierher?“

„Ich helfe hier einem neuen Schüller“, erzählte Igor freundlich. „Und du?“

„Ich kaufe neue Schulumhänge für meine Jungs“, antwortete Bletchley seufzend. „Sie wachsen! Und ich bin kein Malfoy, um ihnen ständig Samtumhänge zu kaufen, die sie sowieso zerstören!“

Der Zauberer sprach in einem anklagenden Ton, aber man konnte aus seiner Stimme den Stolz für seine Söhne raushören.

„Miles will jetzt auch noch ein Nimbus 2000. Er möchte unbedingt in die Hausmannschaft.“

„Du hast deine Kinder ja nach Hogwarts geschickt, oder?“, fragte Karkarov.

„Nur den großen“, bestätigte Mister Bletchley. „Meine Frau hat mich überredet. Sie meint, Durmstrang sei zu weit weg. Und die Bedingungen dort sind härter als bei Dumbledore. Allerding habe ich erfahren, wen der dortige Schulleiter alles als Lehrer einstellt. Das war für mich dann doch zu viel. Licorice soll heulen so viel sie möchte, den jüngeren schick ich zu dir, Karkarov.“

„Wunderbar, wunderbar!“, mischte sich Mister Malkin plötzlich in das Gespräch ein. Er kam aus dem Hinterzimmer raus, beide Hände voll mit Pelzen. Er legte sie auf dem Tresen aus und Harry beeilte sich vom Hocker runter zu kommen und zu den anderen Zauberern zu laufen. Er erblicke zum ersten Mal die Neuankömmlinge. Mister Bletchley stellte sich als ein bleicher fülliger Mann heraus. Ungeachtet seiner unzufriedenen Aussagen sah er gutmütig aus. Seine Augen waren durchdringend. Er sah sich Harry sofort genau an. Bletchley dachte begründeter Weise, dass Karkarov nicht ein beliebiges Kind in die Winkelgasse begleiten würde. 

„Harold Evans“, stellte Igor ihn vor. „Das sind Mister Bletchley und seine Söhne: Miles und Christopher. Christopher wird in deiner Klasse in Durmstrang sein.“

„Sehr angenehm“, antwortete Harry und verbeugte sich höfflich. Es sah sich die Jungs interessiert an. Miles war nur zwei Jahre älter und bereits ein Kopf größer und deutlich breiter als sein kleiner Bruder. Seine klaren listigen Augen blitzten neugierig durch den Raum. Christopher war kleiner, aber man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er seinen Bruder einholen würde. Sein Gesicht hat sein kindliches Aussehen noch nicht verloren. Die Bletchley Männer hatten alle das gleiche dunkelblonde Haar und graue Augen.

Malkin unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung und bat die Jungs zu dem Tresen, damit sie sich ein Pelzmantel aussuchen. Die Größe konnte angepasst werden, also suchten sich die Jungs einfach Pelze aus, die sie hübsch fanden. Christopher schwieg hochnäsig und zeigt nur mit einem Finger auf seine Auswahl. Danach lief er genauso schweigend hinter die Abschirmung und stellte sich auf den Hocker, um bei sich Maß nehmen zu lassen. Da bemerkte Harry, dass der Junge noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hat, seit er den Laden betreten hat. Mister Malkin hatte derzeit ein Stapel roter Umhänge mitgebracht, die zur Schuluniform von Durmstrang zählten und zeigte ihnen außerdem einen dunkelgrünen Festumhang. Harry war von der neuen Kleidung begeistert und ließ Mister Malkin alles für ihn einpacken. Sie waren bereit aufzubrechen, also verabschiedete sich Karkarov freundlich von den Bletchleys und verließ mit Harry den Laden.  
Sie spazierten die Winkelgasse entlang und betraten mal die Apotheke, um Zutaten für Zaubertränke zu kaufen, mal ein Schreibwarenladen, um Federn und Tinte zu besorgen. Harry fand außerdem eine kleine Waage und ein klappbares Teleskop, die er für die Schule besorgte. Der Schulleiter half seinem zukünftigen Schüller den richtigen Kessel und ein Set Instrumente für die Zaubertrankzubereitung auszusuchen. 

„Christopher Bletchley ist der einzige andere Engländer in Durmstrang in deinem Jahrgang.“, erzählte Karkarov. „Er ist aus einem nicht allzu alten Geschlecht, das jedoch großes Ansehen genießt.“

„Sir, aus welchen Ländern sich die anderen Schüler von Durmstrang?“

„Sie kommen aus ganz Europa. Wir suchen uns unsere Schüller unter den rein- und halbblütigen Kindern aus. In Durmstrang gibt es keine Muggelgeborenen, weil sie den Lehrstoff höchstwahrscheinlich nicht schaffen würden.“, erklärte Der Schulleiter selbstzufrieden. „Normalerweise wird eine Einladung von Durmstrang nicht abgelehnt.“  
„Aber dann sprechen ja alle Schüller unterschiedliche Sprachen!“, sagte Harry überrascht.

„Das stimmte. Aber innerhalb der Grenzen der Schule ist er kein Problem, weil sie mit einem linguistischen Zauber belegt ist. Egal in welcher Sprache man spricht oder schreibt, sie wird von allen anderen verstanden.“

In der Winkelgasse gab es nur ein Zauberstabmachen, Ollivander. Sie konnten zu keinem anderen ausweichen. Karkarov hatte seinen Laden für den Schluss aufgeschoben. Igor hat seinen Zauberstab seinerzeit bei Gregorowich gekauft, aber er hatte schon vieles über den englischen Meister gehört. Ollivander war ungewöhnlich scharfsinnig und würde seinen jungen Kunden recht schnell als Harry Potter entlarven. Natürlich würde er nichts so verfänglich tun, wie den Jungen festzuhalten und zu befragen, aber er sollte trotzdem nicht in Karkarovs Begleitung den Laden betreten. Also schickte er den Jungen allein rein und ging auf die andere Straßenseite zum Warten. 

Irgendwo im Inneren des Ladens klingelte ein Glöckchen, das den Besitzer über einen neuen Kunden unterrichten sollte. Der Verkaufsraum war sehr klein. Entlang der Wände reihten sich Regal auf, die mit verstaubten, schmalen Kästchen prall gefüllt waren. Harry vermutete, dass diese Kästchen Zauberstäbe enthielten. Die Stille begann in ihm eine Unruhe auszulösen, aber er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, bis eine leise Stimme seine Einsamkeit beendete.

„Guten Tag“

Potter zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu der Stimme um. Vor ihm stand ein alter, faltiger, zusammengekrümmter Mann mit blitzenden scharfen Augen.

„Guten Tag, Sir“, begrüßte Harry den Zauberer, während er versuchte sich von den Schock zu erholen.

„Ihr Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor“, murmelte der Alte und sah sich seinen Kunden genau an.

„Pierce Polkins“, sagte Harry den ersten Namen, der ihm in den Kopf kam. Pierce war Dudleys bester Freund.

„Hm“, gab er kaum hörbar heraus. Ollivander erinnerte sich zwar an jeden verkauften Zauberstab aber sein Gedächtnis für Gesichter war nicht mehr so gut. Also fand er sich mit der Lüge ab und ging zu seinem Geschäft über.

„Was ist ihre Zauberstabhand, Mister Polkins?“

„Ich bin Rechtshänder“, antwortete der Junge unsicher.

Der alte Mann begann seine rechte Hand zu untersuchen, als wäre sie ein legendäres Relikt. Ollivander maß die Länge seines Oberarmes, dann vom Ellenbogen bis zu den Fingerspitzen und schließlich von der Schulter bis zum Boden. Er lief mehrere Runden um den Jungen herum und es hatte den Anschein, dass er ihn am liebsten noch beschnüffeln würde. 

„Im Kern jedes Zauberstabs liegt eine mächtige magische Substanz, Mister Polkins“, begann Ollivander zu erklären und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Jeder Zauberstab ist einzigartig. Es gibt keine zwei Zauberstäbe, die absolut identisch wären. Sie werden mit einem fremden Zauberstab, niemals gleiche Ergebnisse erzielen, wie mit ihrem eigenen, behalten Sie das im Kopf.“

„Warum, Sir?“, fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer aus, Mister Polkins. Danach akzeptiert er eine fremde Hand nicht.“ Erklärte Ollivander, holte aus den Regalen einige Kästchen mit Zauberstäben heraus und verteilte sie vor dem Kind.  
„Na dann, versuchen wir Buche mit Drachenherzfaser. Kommen Sie, Mister Polkins, nehmen Sie den Zauberstab und schwingen Sie ihn.“

Harry gehorchte und nahm den ausgestreckten Zauberstab entgegen. Er wedelte mit dem Zauberstab vor seiner Nase herum und hatte dabei das Gefühl verrückt zu sein. Es passierte nichts und Mister Ollivander nahm ihm den Zauberstab fast sofort wieder ab.

„Der ist nicht der Richtige“, bemerkte er und streckte einen anderen raus. Harry nahm eine halbe Stunde lang ein Zauberstab nach dem anderen. Er probierte sie alle aus. Mit jedem Fehlversuch freute sich Mister Ollivander mehr und mehr. Harry hingegen verzweifelte zusehends. Konnte es sein, dass es in diesem ganzen Landen keinen passenden Zauberstab für ihn gibt? Kann es sein, dass er nicht gut genug für ein Zauberstab ist? Schulleiter Karkarov würde ihn dann sicherlich verachtend ansehen und die Einladung für die Schule wieder zurücknehmen. Und was würden Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon sagen, wenn sie erfahren, dass er doch nicht auf eine Zauberschule geht?

„Sie sind ein ungewöhnlicher Kunde, Mister Polkins.“, sagte Ollivander lächelnd. „Ich hätte da etwas Ungewöhnliches. Ich habe den Zauberstab für einen anderen Kunden aufgehoben, aber Sie passen viel besser zu ihm.“

Er betrat die Tiefen seines Ladens und kehrte mit einem staubigen Kästchen zu dem Jungen zurück.

„Elf Zoll, Stechpalme mir Phönixfeder. Eine sehr ungewöhnliche Kombination. Probieren Sie ihn aus!“

Harry nahm gehorsam den Zauberstab und fühlte wie seine Fingerspitzen sich angenehm erwärmten. Harry schwang den Stab kurz und aus seiner Spitze flogen in alle Richtungen goldene Funken.

“Ausgezeichnet!”, rief der Zauberstabmacher freudig. “Und interessant, äußerst interessant”, murmelte er im Anschluss, während er Harry den Zauberstab wieder aus der Hand nahm, den dieser mit Widerwillen losließ. “...äußerst interessant.”

“Verzeihung, Sir. Was ist so interessant?”, Potter hatte das Gefühl, dass er alte Mann reden wollte, also spielte er mit.  
“Wissen Sie Mister Polkins, jeder Zauberstab ist einzigartig. Es existieren keine zwei gleiche. Aber ihr Zauberstab hat einen Bruder.” erzählte Ollivander. “Üblicherweise geben Phönixe nicht mehr als eine Feder für Zauberstäbe ab, aber dieses eine Mal hat der Phönix zwei Federn abgegeben. Eine befindet sich in Ihrem Zauberstab und über den Besitzer des anderen Zauberstabes haben Sie bestimmt schon gehört.”

“Wer ist es?”, fragte Harry und versuchte dabei möglichst ruhig zu bleiben. Die Art des Zauberstabmachers machte ihn unbehaglich.

„Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf“, flüsterte Ollivander. Harry runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. Er wusste noch zu wenig über die Zauberwelt, um zu wissen um wen es sich handelte. Er erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter, als dieser sich weigerte einen Zauberer beim Namen zu nennen und fragte nach. „Meinen Sie den Dunklen Lord?“

„Ja“, nickte der Verkäufer und runzelte die Stirn. Harry hatten aus Unwissenheit einen sehr großen Fehler begangen. Er wusste bisher noch nicht, dass nur dunkle Zauberer und Unterstützer der Todesser diesen Titel nannten. 

„Dreizehneinhalb Zoll, Eibe und Phönixfeder. Ich denke wir können von Ihnen, Mister Polkins, Großartiges erwarten. Denn Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat viel Großartiges getan – Schreckliches aber Großartiges.“

Harry bezahlte sieben goldene Galleonen für den Zauberstab und beschloss dessen Besonderheit für sich zu behalten. Mister Ollivander sah dem Jungen traurig hinterher. Er hatte sich oft vorgestellt, was passiert wäre, wenn er Voldemorts treuen Zauberstab noch damals zerstört hätte, bevor der Mann mit ihm seine Verbrechen begehen konnte. Und jetzt dachte er, dass er den Zauberstab von Mister Polkins auch hätte zerstören sollen. In der Seele des Jungen brannte das gleiche Feuer und sein Herz war genauso kalt wie vor Jahrzehnten das von Tom Riddle.

Der Schulleiter wartete in einem kleinen Straßencafé auf Harry. Er versteckte sich vor der heißen Julisonne unter einem großen Schirm und stocherte in dem vom Besitzer empfohlenen Kuchen. Harry kam zu seinem Tisch und legte den neuerworbenen Zauberstab zu den anderen Einkäufen. Karkarov hatte ihn schon gewarnt, dass er außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern durfte. Igor nickte dem Jungen zu und lud ihn mit einer Geste ein sich mit an den Tisch zu setzen. 

„Wir müssen nur noch in den Bücherladen“, sagte Karkarov. Er beobachtete gleichgültig, wie der Junge die Speisekarte las und sich danach ein einfaches Schokoladeneis bestellte. Potter hat sowas noch nie zuvor gegessen. Die Dursleys kauften oft unterschiedliche Süßigkeiten für Dudley, aber Harry wurde nie so verwöhnt. Einmal hat er etwas fruchtiges Wassereis bekommen, weil es Dudley nicht süß genug war. Sobald der Kellner ihm das Eis gebracht hat, stürzte er sich darauf und aß es innerhalb weniger Minuten auf.

Igor wollte mit Harry nicht zu Flourish and Blotts gehen. Der Laden war gut ausgestattet und hatte sogar die meisten Bücher, die von Durmstrangschülern benötigt wurden, obwohl die Kinder aus England diese Schule selten besuchten. Der Buchladen hatte aber auch eine große Abteilung Geschichtsbücher, die die Version des englischen Ministeriums der jüngsten Geschichte darstellen. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry diese liest. Der Junge würde schon früh genug erfahren, dass der Schulleiter eiskalt gelogen hat. Bis es soweit ist, sollte Harry aber mit der dunklen Seite sympathisieren. Aus diesem Grund führte der Schulleiter ihn zu einem kleinen Buchladen auf der Kreuzung zwischen der Winkelgasse und der Nokturngasse. Dieser Laden hatte eine kleinere Auswahl als Flourish and Blotts, dafür konnte man dort mit Hilfe von Beziehungen Bücher kaufen, die von der englischen Regierung nicht gebilligt wurden.

„Igor“, lächelte der Ladenbesitzer freundlich seine Kunden an, die er erst eingehend betrachtet hat. Er hatte offensichtlich eine Sehschwäche, weigerte sich jedoch eine Brille zu tragen. Sein Geschäft sah ein Bisschen wie eine dunkle Bibliothek aus. Harry schauderte es. Dieser Ort war etwas gruselig und leer. Außer ihnen waren keine anderen Kunden in dem Laden. „Hast deinen Sohn mitgebracht?“

„Nein, das ist mein Schüller“, erwiderte Karkarov. Er trat nah an den Verkäufer heran und sagte so leise, dass Harry es nicht hören konnte. „Wir brauchen die Bücher für die erste Klasse von Durmstrang, ein paar Bücher über die Kultur und Etikette der reinblütigen Gesellschaft und ein paar Geschichtsbücher, die von der dunklen Seite geschrieben wurden.“

„Verstehe“, nickte der Verkäufer. „Ich bringe sie sofort.“

Während die Männer mit einander sprachen, sah sich Harry in dem Laden genauer um. Der Verkäufer las auf der Theke Bücher, wenn er keine Kunden hatte. Um einen Sessel herum, den Harry als den Lieblingsplatz des Mannes identifizieren konnte, lagen viele offene Bücher verstreut. Zeitungen und Zeitschriften bildeten einen Stapel. Die oberste Zeitung hieß „Tagesprophet“. Auf der Titelseite war ein Foto abgebildet, dass Harrys Blick anzog. Die Menschen auf diesem Foto bewegten sich und sprachen miteinander! Der Junge rieb sich ungläubig die Augen, doch als er sie wieder öffnete hatte sich nichts verändert. Neben dem Zeitungsstapel lag ein Bestellkatalog mit Büchern. Harry ergriff ihn und blätterte dort etwas durch. Anscheinend konnte man die Bücher einfach von Zuhause aus bestellen. Man müsste das benötigte Buch mit seinem Zauberstab im Katalog berühren, dann würde es schnellstmöglich mit einer Eule verschickt. Die Bezahlung verläuft auch über die Eule. Nach kurzer Zeit kam der Verkäufer mit einem Stapel Bücher aus dem Hinterzimmer heraus. Harrys Neugier flammte auf und er trat näher an den Mann heran, um sich die Bücher anzusehen. Zum größten Teil handelte es sich um Schulbücher mit interessanten Namen.

„Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Dunkle Künste – die vier Hauptfächer in Durmstrang“, erklärte der Schulleiter. „Weitere Pflichtfächer sind Zauberrunen und Astrologie. Weitere Fächer kannst du dir in der zweiten Klasse aussuchen. Alle Schüler von Durmstrang sind in der Zauberwelt aufgewachsen und kennen sich mit unseren Gebräuchen gut aus. Damit du nicht auffällst und keine Fehler machst, solltest du den Rest vom Sommer Bücher über die magische Geschichte und Traditionen lesen.“

„Ich verstehe, Sir“, nickte der Junge. Der Vorschlag des Schulleiters klang einleuchtend. Harry stutzte nur, dass Karkarov für ihn die Bücher aussuchte. In einem unbeobachteten Augenblick legte er den Katalog zu dem Bücherhaufen. Der Verkäufer grinste als er das sah. Igor war zwar ein langjähriger Bekannter, aber Geschäft ist Geschäft. 

Sie hatten somit alles eingekauft und beendeten ihren Ausflug in die Winkelgasse. Harry verspürte noch ein Mal das unangenehme Gefühl beim Apparieren, als sie vor dem Haus seiner Verwandten erschienen. In Little Whinging setzte langsam die Dämmerung ein. Die Straßen waren menschenleer, deswegen wurden zwei Zauberer, die unerwartet wie aus der Luft erschienen, nicht bemerkt. Zum Schluss übergab der Schulleiter Harry einen dicken Umschlag.

„Das ist die offizielle Einladung aus Durmstrang“, erklärte er. „Am ersten September um punkt Zehn Uhr wird dieser Umschlag zu einem Portschlüssel, der dich zur Schiffsanlegestelle bringt. Von dort aus wirst du mit den anderen Kindern zusammen in die Schule fahren. Merk es dir, am ersten September um punkt zehn Uhr musst du diesen Umschlag und dein Gepäck in den Händen halten, bis du an der Schiffsanlegestelle ankommst!“

Harry nickte. Er wusste zwar noch nicht, was ein Portschlüssel ist, aber er nahm sich vor das in seinen Büchern nachzulesen.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen, es hat etwas länger gedauert als ich dachte aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit und ein Frohes Fest

Der Tag, an dem Harry elf Jahre alt wurde, unterschied sich durch nichts von Tausenden anderen Tagen im Ligusterweg. Der Nachbar von Nummer 6 mähte den Rasen, Mrs. Figg schlenderte über die Straße mit einem Netz voller Katzenfutter und einige Damen beobachteten das Geschehen auf der Straße durch ihre Vorhänge, in der Hoffnung etwas Tratschwürdiges zu sehen, was sie beim nächsten Teekränzchen präsentieren konnten. Sie alle ahnten nicht, dass in diesem Moment etwas außerordentlich Interessantes im Haus Nummer 4, in der Abstellkammer unter der Treppe passierte. Der kleine Harry Potter beendete in diesem Moment ein vom britischen Ministerium nicht zugelassenes Buch über die Geschichte der Zauberwelt.

„Potter“, Tante Petunia klopfte laut gegen die Tür der Abstellkammer. „Steh auf und mach Frühstück!“

„Komme, Tante Petunia“, antwortete der Junge und legte das Buch zur Seite. Während er über das gelesene nachdachte, zog er sich an und ging in die Küche. Er holte die Pfanne, Eier und Speck, ohne nachzudenken. Das war etwas, was er so oft getan hat, dass es zu einem Automatismus wurde.

Während er die Eier wendete dachte er weiter an das Buch. Es wurde von einer Bathilda Bagshot geschrieben. Die Autorin schrieb im Vorwort, dass es sich im Gegensatz zu den Schulbüchern bei dieser Auflage um die vollstände und unverfälschte Widergabe der Geschichte, angefangen mit der Antike bis zum Fall des Dunklen Lords 1981 handelte.

Wenn man ihr Glauben schenkt, war das Leben der Zauberer nie ruhig. Immer wieder kam es zu Kriegen und Aufständen, die entweder mit einem Waffenstilstand endeten oder zu noch blutigeren Aufständen führten. Nur ein Konflikt schien nie enden zu wollen, der zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln sowie Reinblütern und Muggelgeborenen. Es schien so, dass Zauberer der ersten Generation, also die Muggelgeborenen, weniger magische Stärke besaßen als Zauberer mit magischem Blut. Aus diesem Grund konnten sie einige Zauber nicht ausführen und konnten keine Rituale nutzen. Dies ließ die Reinblüter denken, sie seien etwas Besseres, und die Muggelgeborenen fürchteten sich vor dem, was für sie unzugänglich war. Schlussendlich nach langen Kämpfen, wurde die arkane Magie der reinblütigen Familien als dunkel und gefährlich bezeichnet wurde und in den meisten Ländern Europas verboten wurde. All diejenigen, die damit nicht einverstanden waren, wurden entweder im Kampf getötet, saßen in dem magischen Gefängnis Askaban oder praktizierten im Geheimen. Einige reinblütige Familien haben ihr Wissen über die Rituale und arkane Magie verloren und es gab Magier der dritten und vierten Generation, die genug Stärke für arkane Magie aber keine Kenntnis davon besaßen. Für diese Lage waren Lily und James Potter mitverantwortlich, in dem sie Ihn-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf vernichteten.

Bathilda Bagshot beschönigte die Taten des Dunklen Lords nicht. Aber sie bestätigte auch, dass seine Ziele, aus den Wünschen der reinblütigen Familien geboren wurden. Harry verstand sofort, dass dieser Mensch sehr grausam und womöglich verrückt war. Gleichzeitig erschien er als ein sehr kluger, talentierter und ambitionierter Mann. Nur ein einziges Mal in dem gesamten Buch nannte die Autorin seinen Namen.

„Lord Voldemort“, sagte Harry dem Rührei mit Bacon. Er konnte kein Französisch aber in dem Buch gab es eine Erläuterung in Lautschrift und eine Übersetzung. „Diebstahl des Todes.“

„Was murmelst du da?“, blaffte ihn Tante Petunia an.

Natürlich erinnerte sich keiner der Dursleys an Harrys Geburtstag. Ihre Gedanken hingen immer noch Karkarovs Besuch nach. Sie konnten es sich kaum vorstellen, dass Harry zu einem richtigen Zauberer würde, dass der Schulleiter einer Zauberschule in ihr Haus kommt oder dass der Sessel sich in ein Schaf verwandelt. Die Dursleys zerbrachen sich den Kopf, wie sie den kommenden Schwierigkeiten entkommen könnten. Nun ja, seine Verwandten hatten seinen Geburtstag noch nie zur Kenntnis genommen, dieses Verhalten überraschte Harry also in keinster Weise.

„Essen ist fertig“, rief Harry. Im Moment interessierten ihn seine Bücher viel mehr als die Probleme und Gedanken der Dursleys. Früher hatte er nie viel Wert auf das Lernen gelegt, denn seine Verwandten mochten es nicht, wenn ihr Neffe bessere Noten als Dudley hatte. Also hatte Harry sich keine Mühe gegeben. Karkarov hingegen verlangte von ihm die besten Noten, also musste er sich nun anstrengen. Die Bücher würden ihm außerdem helfen, sich in der Zauberwelt zurecht zu finden und als der Junge-der-lebte in der Schule der dunklen Künste unterzutauchen. Er brannte darauf das gelesene mit jemanden neutralen zu besprechen. Karkarov war zu eindeutig auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords und die Dursleys waren einfach die falschen Menschen zum Reden. Soweit er dem Buch folgen konnte, war James Potter, sein Vater, ein Mitglied eines reinblütigen Geschlechtes, das das Wissen über die dunkle Magie bewahrt hat. Alle Reinblüter waren irgendwie miteinander verwandt, das sollte doch heißen, dass er weitere Verwandte in der magischen Welt hatte, die nach dem Tod seiner Eltern ihn hätten aufnehmen können. Wollten sie vielleicht kein Halbblut in ihrem Haus haben? Irgendwie empfand er auf einmal eine Dankbarkeit seiner Tante gegenüber, die ihn aufgenommen hatte, obwohl sie über seine Herkunft auch nicht begeistert war. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er hier länger bleiben wollte!

„Nach dem Essen, gehst du wieder in dein Zimmer!“, sagte Tante Petunia. Harry war damit einverstanden. Jetzt konnte er sich nach dem Essen seinen Büchern zuwenden. Als Nächstes wollte er ein Buch über Durmstrang lesen und mehr über die Schule erfahren, die er bald besuchen würde.

Unversehens kam Onkel Vernon zur Mittagszeit nach Hause. Er diskutierte über irgendwas lange mit seiner Frau, was die Neugier der Kinder hervorrief. Dudley zappelte nervös an der Küchentür, während er versuchte seine Eltern zu belauschen. Aber anscheinend war er nicht erfolgreich. Harry wollte sich nicht mit Dudley um den Platz am Türspalt streiten und dabei womöglich die Aufmerksamkeit der Erwachsenen auf sich ziehen. Deswegen blieb er still in seiner Abstellkammer sitzen und hörte den Wortfetzten zu, die es durch die Wand schafften. Einige Stunden später, kurz nachdem Harry das Buch über die Schule fertig hatte, wurden die Jungs zu einem Familienrat gerufen. Beim Familienrat waren immer alle Familienmitglieder anwesend. Sogar Potter. Die Kinder wurden dabei, aufgrund ihres Alters, aber immer vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt.

Onkel Vernon saß auf der Couch und betrachtete die Kinder mit einer dunklen Miene. Tante Petunia stellte sich in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verkündete „Wir ziehe um.“ Dudley viel rücklings auf den Sessel und Harry musste sich gegen den Türrahmen abstützen.

„Was?“ schrie Dudley hysterisch. „Wir können nicht umziehen. Hier sind meine ganzen Freunde und, und…“

„Mir wurde schon oft vorgeschlagen ein Zweig von Grunnings in Deutschland zu eröffnen. Dafür müssen wir alle zusammen umziehen. Ich habe immer abgelehnt aber die Lage hat sich geändert. Ich will nicht, dass irgendwelche Freaks wissen, wo wir wohnen.“, sagte Vernon. Das Wort Freak spuckte er aus, als wäre es ein besonders schmutziges Schimpfwort und sah zusammen mit Tante Petunia Harry anklagend an. Vielleicht dachten sie, dass ein Umzug in ein anderes Land sie vor den Zauberern retten würde. Vielleicht dachten sie, dass sie in Deutschland nicht gefunden werden würden. Vielleicht dachten sie auch, dass Harry nicht mehr zur Schule gehen könnte, wenn sie umziehen. Die Dursleys wusste aber nichts über Portschlüsseln! Harry würde es ihnen aber nicht erklären. Es würde unterhaltsam werden, wenn seine Verwandten am 1. September merken, dass Harry aus dem neuen Haus verschwunden war.

„Ich will nicht! Will nicht! Will nicht! Will nicht umziehen!“ schrie Dudley. Er begann mit den Füßen zu stampfen und den Sessel, in dem es saß mit den Fäusten zu bearbeiten. Vernon murmelte unzufrieden vor sich hin. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging zurück in seine Abstellkammer. Er hatte die Zauberwelt gerade erst kennengelernt, aber etwas sagte ihm, dass Dursleys Versuch sich vor ihr zu verstecken sinnlos war.

Dudley beruhigte sich erst Stunden später. Er schrie und weinte, warf seine Schildkröte aus dem Fenster, zerbrach die Hälfte des Geschirrs und schlug sogar Petunia in den Bauch. Seine Eltern ließen sich aber nicht umstimmen. Als nächstes nahm Dudley sein Fahrrad und fuhr weg. Er war so lange weg, dass der Himmel sich verdunkelte und Tante Petunia begann hysterisch zu werden. Letztendlich kehrte der Ausreißer müde und ängstlich zurück. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der junge Dursley die Katze von Mrs. Figg fast überfahren hätte. Die alte Frau eilte schnell an die Seite ihres Haustieres, stolperte dabei, brach sich ein Bein und stieß ihren Kopf auf dem Pflaster an. Sie wurde vom Notarzt direkt ins Krankenhaus gefahren.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr die ganze Familie ins deutsche Konsulat, um die Papiere für den Umzug zu beantragen. Vernons Firma und seine ausländischen Partner waren sehr an einem baldigen Umzug des Mannes interessiert, sodass sie ihm mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln halfen.

In den nächsten Wochen verkaufte Tante Petunia alle Gegenstände, die zu sperrig waren, um sie mitzunehmen. Die restlichen Sachen wurden eingepackt. Onkel Vernon verbrachte noch mehr Zeit auf der Arbeit, um alle geschäftlichen Unterlagen zusammenzustellen. Dudley schmollte die ganze Zeit. Im Haus liefen Immobilienmakler herum. Währenddessen las Harry weiter die in der Winkelgasse erworbenen Bücher. Er unterbrach sein Studium der Magie nur, um zu essen oder Tante Petunia beim Packen zu helfen. Eine Woche vor dem Umzug hatte Harry die Geschichte der magischen Welt, die Lehrbücher für Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke bereits dreimal gelesen. Er las sich auch langsam in Astronomie und Kräuterkunde. Ein besonderes Augenmerk setzte er aber auf die dunklen Künste und Etikette. Mit jedem gelesenen Kapitel versuchte er die Verhaltensweisen zu übernehmen. Wären die Dursleys nicht so sehr mit dem Umzug beschäftigt, hätten sie die Änderungen im Verhalten ihres Neffen bemerkt. Ende August war alles fertig. Ihre Sachen wurden von einem großen LKW mit der Aufschrift „Logistik International“ abgeholt. Das Haus war verkauft. Die Familie musste nur noch eine Nacht im Ligusterweg verbringen.

Die Dursley waren zwar absolut entschlossen umzuziehen, waren jedoch nicht begeistert darüber. Sie bestellten abends Pizza, weil kein Geschirr mehr im Haus war, auf dem man kochen könnte. Sogar Harry, der keine schönen Erinnerungen an Little Whinging hatte, fühlte eine Beklemmung darüber, die Stadt zu verlassen. Immerhin hat er fast sein ganzes Leben hier gelebt.

In dieser Nacht war es absolut still in dem Haus, aber weder die Dursleys noch Harry konnten ihren Schlaf finden. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Dudley dachte an seine Freunde, von denen er sich bereits verabschiedet hatte. Petunia seufzte in Erinnerungen versunken. Sie dachte an ihren ersten Tag in diesem Haus, daran, wie sie den neugeborenen Dudley aus dem Krankenhaus hierherbrachte, wie sie die Nachbarn kennenlernte und an die ganze Zeit, die sie in ihrer Küche verbrachte. Vernon wägte ein letztes Mal alle Pros und Contras für den Umzug ab. Harry las mithilfe einer alten Taschenlampe weiter in seinen Büchern.

Am Morgen nahm die Familie ein Taxi zum Flughafen, weil Onkel Vernons Auto bereits nach Deutschland geschickt wurde. Ihr Flug ging nach Frankfurt. Dort würden sie ein Mietwagen nehmen, mit dem sie zu ihrem neuen Haus im Vorort fahren würden.

Ihre Reise war fast ereignislos. Einzig an der deutschen Grenze hatte sich eine hübsche junge Frau Harrys Papiere angeschaut und sagte lächelnd: „Ich bin froh, Sie in Deutschland willkommen zu heißen, Mister Potter. Bitte warten Sie ein paar Minuten, während ich ihre Einreiseunterlagen vervollständige.“

„Welche Unterlagen? Wir haben alles in England erledigt“, fragte Onkel Vernon gereizt.

„Sir, Sie haben nur vergessen das magische Einreiseamt zu benachrichtigen“, antwortete sie freundlich.

Ihr Plan, sich vor den Magiern im Ausland zu verstecken, scheiterte direkt am Flughafen. Onkel Vernons Gesicht wurde schlagartig rot und Tante Petunia fasste sich mit beiden Händen an den Hals und begann lautlos zu wimmern, aber die Beamtin beachtete das nicht. Sie nahm ruhig mehrere Blätter zusammen, murmelte etwas über ihnen und übergab sie Harry. „Ich hoffe Deutschland wird ihnen gefallen.“

„Danke Miss“, antwortete Harry lächelnd. Die schockierten Gesichter seiner Verwandten verbesserten seine Laune erheblich. „Eine Frage nur, warum musste ich in England keine Unterlagen bei der Ausreise ausfüllen?“

Sie lächelte und sagte „Minderjährige Zauberer haben nie Probleme bei der Ein- oder Ausreise in England. Andererseits hätten sie jedes Jahr Probleme, wenn die Kinder von und nach Hogwarts gebracht werden. Die Schule liegt in Schottland und die Engländer sind ja so konservativ und wollen die Grenzen innerhalb ihres Landes nicht…“

„Das reicht!“, bellte Vernon die Frau an und ließ sie nicht ausreden. Er riss Harry die Papiere aus der Hand, sah sie sich an, brummte etwas unzufrieden und legte sie zu den restlichen Einreiseunterladen. Die Liebe zur Ordnung war stärker als der Hass zu allem Magischen.

Am Flughafenausgang wartete einer von Onkel Vernons Geschäftspartnern, der sie kurz begrüßte, ihre Mietwagen zeigte und zu ihrem neuen Haus außerhalb von Frankfurt brachte. Unterwegs redeten die Männer leise auf deutsch, während die anderen versuchten zu lauschen. Mister Dursley beherrschte diese Sprache recht gut, weil es schon oft Geschäfte in Deutschland gemacht hat, die anderen aber mussten im letzten Monat, parallel zum Packen einen Crashkurs machen. Das war aber bei Weitem nicht ausreichend, um eine Sprache zu lernen. Dudley hatte nach wenigen Tagen aufgegeben und Harry hatte es nicht einmal versucht. Er musste nur noch drei Tage bei seinen Verwandten bleiben. Danach würde er zur Schule gehen, wo Zauberei seine Wissenslücke ausgleichen würde. Wie sein dicker Cousin seine Muggelschule schaffen sollte, interessierte Harry nicht, aber er hatte seine Verwandte über Privatlehrer tuscheln gehört.

Die Reisenden erreichten ihr Ziel abends. Das Haus und die ganze Gegend erinnert stark an das, was sie heute morgen verlassen hatten, aber keiner von ihnen hatte die Kraft oder den Wunsch sich umzusehen. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Begleiter, ignorierten neugierige Nachbarn, die durch ihre Vorhänge auf die Neuankömmlinge schielten, und gingen ins Haus. Onkel Vernon hatte nicht einmal die Kraft Harry anzuschreien wegen dem, was am Flughafen passiert ist.

Ein Teil ihrer Sachen wurde bereits in das Haus geliefert, befand sich aber noch in Kisten. Ohne die Kisten anzufassen verteilten sie sich auf die Zimmer und legten sich schlafen. Harry bekam ein winziges Zimmer unter dem Dach, weil die Abstellkammer in diesem Haus, sich als zu klein herausstellte. Er war zwar immer noch zu schmächtig für sein Alter, aber er wuchs nichtsdestotrotz. Die Dursleys konnten sich natürlich auf die schon aufgebauten Betten schlafen legen, während Harry sich aus Handtüchern und Lacken aus einer Kiste ein Behelfsbett auf dem Boden basteln musste, bevor er sich schlafen legte.

Die folgenden Tage war die Familie damit beschäftigt die Kisten auszuräumen und alles auf ihren Plätzen zu verteilen. Sogar Onkel Vernon hat sich vor seinem Arbeitsantritt die Tage freigenommen, um mitzuhelfen. Sie wurden andauernd bei ihrer Arbeit von Nachbarn gestört, die mit Snacks vorbeikamen, um die neue Familie in ihrer Straße zu begrüßen. Sie erzählten ihnen, wo sich alles in der Stadt befand und fragten sie über ihre Herkunft und ihre Familie aus. Tante Petunia versuchte sich in schlechtem Deutsch zu erklären und machte einen Fehler, den sie nicht sofort erkannte. Somit nahmen die Nachbarn an, dass die beiden Jungs Brüder wären, obwohl sie sich überhaupt nicht ähnlich sahen. Drei Tage später waren alle Nachbarn über das Verschwinden des kleineren Jungen überrascht.

„Er geht auf ein privates Internat“, erklärte seine Tante. Sie hätte gerne erzählt, dass es eine Schule für schwererziehbare Jugendliche war, konnte es aber wegen der Sprachbarriere nicht. Somit antwortete sie auf Nachfragen nur: „Für besondere Kinder.“

Sie sprachen nicht mehr über Harry, aber die Nachbarn hatten sich gemerkt, dass der Junge besonders war.

Am Abend des dreißigsten Augustes hatte Harry schon alles in die spezielle Tasche gepackt, die er mit dem Schulleiter in der Winkelgasse erworben hatte. Die Tasche war innen größer als außen und wog voll genauso viel wie leer. Der Junge legte sich seine Schuluniform und Schuhe bereit, in denen er am folgenden Tag reisen wollte. Er hatte nicht vor seinen neuen Mitschülern in Muggel Kleidung entgegenzutreten. Sie waren für ihn alle gefährlich und würden keine Chance verstreichen lassen ihm in den Rücken zu fallen. Laut den Büchern über diese Schule, herrschte dort ab dem ersten Tag ein harter Konkurrenzkampf. Die Lehrer bevorzugten es sich nicht einzumischen. Das hieß, dass er keine Schwäche zeigen konnte, sodass zumindest seine Mitschüler ihm nicht feindselig begegneten. Diese Aufgabe war keine leichte. Der Schulleiter hatte mit der Namensänderung seine Identität verschleiert, sodass er keine Rache für den Tod des Dunklen Lords befürchten musste. Der Name Evans war aber so offensichtlich von Muggeln, dass er seine Herkunft nicht leugnen konnte. Der Schulleiter sagte, dass Durmstrang keine Muggelgeborene aufnimmt. Das bedeutete aber auch, dass Halbblüter dort eine nachteilbehaftete Stellung hatten. Seine erste Aufgabe war es also, Mister Harold James Evans, ein Halbblut, so zu präsentieren, dass man ihn respektierte, oder zumindest nicht so, dass er nicht am untersten Ende der Hierarchie landete.

Er sagte seinen Verwandten nichts. Morgens machte er wie immer Frühstück und half dabei Kisten auspacken. Bei dem ganzen Trubel schmuggelte er unbemerkt ein Stück Himbeerkuchen für unterwegs in seine Tasche. Dann ging er ins Badezimmer, um seine Narbe gut mit der Salbe abzudecken. Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht durchscheinen würde, begab er sich in sein Zimmer, zog sich um, nahm den Brief und seine Tasche in die Hand und wartete. Einige Minuten vergingen, ohne dass etwas passierte. Harry begann zu zweifeln. Er dachte er hätte das Datum verwechseln, oder dass er zu spät war, weil er keine Uhr hatte, oder dass der Schulleiter doch nur ein Spaß mit ihm getrieben hatte, und dass die magische Welt nicht existierte. Harry wurde aus seinen Zweifeln mit dem Gefühl herausgerissen, als hätte ihn etwas am Bauchnabel gepackt und gezogen. Das Gefühl war überhaupt nicht wie das Apparieren, aber es war nicht unbedingt angenehmer. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten, nachdem sie wenige Augenblicke später auf Erde stießen. Harry fand sich in einer lärmenden Menschenmenge.

Potter legte den nun nutzlosen Brief in seine Tasche und sah sich um. Die Luft war kälter als in der Nähe von Frankfurt, aber es war noch nicht so kalt, um den Pelzmantel hervorzuholen. Um ihn herum waren Kinder verschiedenen Alters in der roten Schuluniform von Durmstrang. Die meisten wurden von ihren Eltern verabschiedet. Hier und da hörte man freudige Rufe älterer Kinder, die ihre Freunde in der Menge erblickten und nach dem Sommer wieder begrüßten. In Harrys Nähe weinte ein Mädchen, das sich von seiner Mutter verabschiedete. Ein paar Schritte entfernt sprach eine strenge ältere Lady in einem Schwarzen Umhang eindringlich auf ihre Enkelin ein.

„Romilda, merke, du darfst deine Familie nicht blamieren. Wir haben Glück, dass du in Durmstrang aufgenommen wurdest, mach mich endlich stolz Kleines.“

„Ja, Großmama.“, antwortete das Mädchen leise. Durch den Lärm der Menge war sie kaum hörbar. Harry fragte sich, ob die beiden Englisch sprachen, oder ob hier schon der linguistische Zauber wirkte, der es möglich machte, alle Sprachen zu verstehen. Der Schulleiter sagte, dass dieses Jahr nur zwei Kinder aus England anfangen würden. Er hörte genauer hin und erkannte in der Menge andere Sprachen, die er nicht verstand.

Inmitten der Menschen war es für den Jungen schwer sich zu orientieren, also versuchte er etwas zur Seite zu treten. Nach nur wenigen Schritten musste er stehen bleiben, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Sie standen alle auf einem Anleger aus Holz. Hier eröffnete sich für sie ein atemberaubender Blick auf das Meer. Harry vermutete, dass es das Meer war, weil das dunkle schäumende Wasser kein Ende hatte. Wellen türmten sich Bergen gleich mit weißen Schaumkronen auf. Auf dem majestätischen Wasser wiegte ein wunderschönes Schiff. Es war dunkel, etwas unheimlich, fast geisterhaft und ließ Harry vor Ehrfurcht erschauern. Ein paar junger Zauberer legte gerade zwei Landungsstege auf dem Anleger ab und einige Schüller beeilten sich diese zu erklimmen. Die Menge teilte sich auf in Kinder und Eltern und Harry lief mit den ersteren mit.

Über die Landungsstege erreichten sie das Deck. Die älteren Schüller, die diese Fahrt schon mal gemacht hatten, eilten zu den Kajüten unter Deck und die jüngeren folgen ihnen. Das Schiff stellte sich von Innen als viel komfortabler heraus als es auf den ersten Blick erschien. Die schmalen Gänge hatten mit hellem Stoff bezogene Wände und hell erleuchtet. Das verlieh ihnen einen gemütlichen Eindruck. Alle paar Meter befanden sich Türen, die offensichtlich zu Kajüten führten, in denen älteren Schüle sich bereits verteilten. Harry überlegte, ob er sich eine eigene Kajüte suchen sollte, als eine starke Hand ihn an der Schulter packte. Er drehte sich erschrocken um und sah sich den Besitzer der Hand an. Es war ein älteres dünnes Mädchen mit hellem Haar und scharfen Blick. Sie hatte breite Wangenknochen und grobe Gesichtszüge.

„Du bist ein Erstklässler“, sagte sie.

„Ja“, bestätigte Harry nickend. Es hatte keinen Sinn das offensichtliche abzustreiten.

„Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin“, erklärte sie und zeigte auf ein vergoldetes Abzeichen an ihrem Kragen, den Potter nicht bemerkt hat. „Ich sollte mich eigentlich nur um die Mädchen kümmern aber mein Partner hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht, also werde ich auch dir helfen.“

„Danke“, sagte Harry und lächelte erleichtert. Sie nickte ihm zu ihr zu folgen und ging sicheren Schrittes tiefer in das Schiff. Sie wurde aus einigen Kajüten gerufen, an denen sie vorbeikamen. Die Vertrauensschülerin winkte aber nur zurück und lief weiter.

„Ich bin Harold Evans“ stellte Harry sich vor, während er hinter ihr hereilte. Es wäre unhöflich gewesen seinen Namen zu verschweigen.

Sie sah ihn abschätzig an und rümpfte die Nase, stellte sich aber trotzdem vor: „Reginlejv Köning“

Gleich darauf öffnete sie eine der Kajüten Türen und winkte Harry hinein. Potter betrat die Kajüte und sah sich um. Er befand sich in einem Raum, den man am ehesten als ein riesiges Wohnzimmer bezeichnen könnte. Hier standen überall Sofas und Tische, an die Wänden hatte jemand Gobelins aufgehängt, die heroische Szenen zeigten und auf dem Boden lagen weiche Teppiche. In dem Raum befanden sich mehr als dreißig Kinder. Sie waren anscheinend alle Erstklässler. Aus irgendeinem Grund hat man alle kleinen in einen Raum gebracht und ihnen nicht erlaubt sich grüppchenweise auf dem Schiff zu verteilen, wie die älteren Schüler. Die Kinder unterhielten sich miteinander aber das Eintreffen von Harry und Reginlejv ließ sie kurz innehalten. Potter beeilte sich in einem hübschen Sessel in der Nähe der Eingangstür Platz zu nehmen. Köning verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die Kinder in dem Raum, zählte sie einmal nach und lächelte zufrieden.

Das Schiff ruckelte leicht, was alle misstrauisch aufblicken ließ.

„Wir tauchen unter“, erklärte die Vertrauensschülerin. „Dieses Schiff fährt nicht auf, sondern unter Wasser. Das ist schneller und sicherer.“

Ihren Worten folgte ein aufgeregtes Getuschel der Kleinen. Ihre Unruhe wurde durch das Eintreffen eines weiteren älteren Schüllers gestört. Dabei handelte es sich um einen sehr rothaarigen Jungen in einem unordentlichen Umhang. Seine Lippen waren geschwollen und seine Haare ganz durcheinander. Die Kleinen begannen über seine Erscheinung zu kichern und die Vertrauensschülerin verpasste ihm einen wütenden Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Hallo zusammen! Ich bin Jeremia van Eyk“, begann der Junge freudig zu erzählen, während er sein Hinterkopf befühlte. „Und diese Furie neben mir ist Relinglejv Köning. Ihr könnt uns einfach Jeremia und Lejv nennen. Wir werden die nächsten zwei Jahre eure Vertrauensschüler sein. Wir sind beide Sechstklässler, also werdet ihr mit eurem vorbildlichen Verhalten unsere letzten Jahre an der Schule verschönern.“

Relinglejv hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und lauschte Jeremias Rede mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

„Euch wurde wahrscheinlich von Eltern und älteren Freunden erzählt wie alles in der Schule abläuft. Sicherheitshalber wiederholen wir alles, wie es vor fünf Jahren uns erzählte wurde.“, setzte van Eyk fort und hielt mit einem verträumten Blick innen.

Relinglejv nutzte die Pause und ergriff das Wort.

„In dieser Schule machen wir keinen Unterschied zwischen der Herkunft der Schüller. Ihr seid in Durmstrang und das bedeutet ihr seid würdig.“, erzählte sie kalt. „Hier zählt euer Wissen und Können. Nur auf diese Weise kommt ihr voran. Wenn ihr es schafft in der Schulhierarchie nach ganz oben zu klettern, dann baut ihr für eure Zukunft einen guten Vorsprung auf. Andererseits ist es auch nicht schlecht, solltet ihr es hier schaffen euren Namen erfolgreich einzusetzen.“

„Erklär die Schulhierarchie“, schlug Jeremia vor.

„Die Professoren in dieser Schule beschäftigen sich nur mit dem Unterrichten.“, fuhr sie fort, ohne auf ihren Partner zu achten. Ihr Blick verharrte auf den stillen, aufmerksam lauschenden Erstklässlern „Alles andere wird von dem Schülerrat bestimmt. Er besteht aus sieben Schülern, wenn man die Vertrauensschlüler nicht mitzählt. Mitglieder des Schülerrats genießen eine Anzahl an Privilegien. Er wird von dem Schulsprecher angeführt. Jeder Schüler möchte Teil des Schülerrats werden, aber natürlich schaffen es nur wenige. Um dort aufgenommen zu werden, müsst ihr euch beweisen, fallt auf, macht sie auf euch aufmerksam, dann bekommt ihr eine Chance.“

„Seid ihr im Schülerrat?“, fragte ein Junge aus der hinteren Ecke des Raums.

„Nein“, antwortete Jeremia lachend. „Vertrauensschüler haben im Rat eine sekundäre Rolle. Vertrauensschüler der Erstklässler sowieso. Das ist aber trotzdem eine Rolle, die Privilegien mit sich bringt.“

„Insgesamt hat Durmstrang sechzehn Vertrauensschüler“, setzte Köning ihre Erklärung stirnrunzelnd fort. Es hatte den Anschein, dass eine Erinnerung an ihre nicht ideale Stellung ihr missfiel. „Jeder Jahrgang hat zwei Vertrauensschüler – einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Die Zweitklässler haben vier. Der Schülerrat wählt im zweiten Jahrgang zwei von euch zu Vertrauensschülern eures Jahrgangs. Ihr werdet diesen Posten bis zum Ende eurer Schulzeit ausführen, natürlich solange ihr keine Scheiße baut. Im ersten Jahr unterstützen wir beide eure beiden Vertrauensschüler, aber nachdem wir mit der Schule fertig sind, sind sie auf sich allein gestellt.“

„Und deswegen ist der Posten der Vertrauensschüler der Erstklässler mit so wenig Ansehen verbunden.“, warf van Eyk ein. „Wir konnten uns erst zum sechsten Schuljahr beweisen.“

Seine Partnerin zischte ihn wegen der Unterbrechung an.

„Für euch ist jetzt am wichtigsten sich dieses Jahr zu beweisen. Das ist die erste Stufe eures Lebens.“

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und erzählte weiter. „Die Schüler werden in Durmstrang offiziell nur nach den Jahrgängen aufgeteilt. Jeder Jahrgang hat ein Wohnzimmer, in dem die Schüler sich versammeln können. Vom Wohnzimmer führen Türen zu den Schlafräumen für je drei Leute. Inoffiziell teilen sich die Schüller außerdem auf unterschiedliche Clubs auf. Die Clubleader haben eigentlich keine Macht, aber je mehr Schüler in seinem Club sind, desto mehr Einfluss hat er. Manchmal kann ein Club ein eigenes Wohnzimmer mit Schlafräumen bekommen.“

„Übrigens, nur Vertrauensschüler und Ratsmitglieder haben bekommen eigene Schlafzimmer.“, unterbrach Jeremia wieder seine Partnerin und zwinkerte den Jungs zu.

„Welche Clubs gibt es?“, fragte einer der Erstklässler.

„Wir haben einige Quidditch Mannschaften“, sagte Köning, „Sie tragen ab und zu Wettkämpfe mit einander aus. Wir haben ein Nekromantie Club und ein Näh Club. Es gibt Clubs für fast alle Interessen.“

Das Mädchen wartete auf weitere Fragen. Als keine kamen, traten die beiden Vertrauensschüler zur Seite, nahmen Platz an einem abseitsgelegenen Tisch und begannen flüstern miteinander zu streiten.

Harry blieb nach der Rede sitzen. Die anderen Kinder saßen bereits in Gruppen und unterhielten sich vertraut miteinander, oder holten Essen und Bücher raus. Potter fühlte sich fehl am Platz. Er hatte Angst sich zu irgendwelchen Kindern zu setzen, obwohl im klar war, dass neue Bekanntschaften für ihn essenziell waren. Er schaffte es aber nicht sich zu überwinden. Harry hatte so gut wie nie mit Gleichaltrigen gesprochen. Dudley hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er keine Freunde hatte. Und so hatte er nie gelernt mit ihnen zu spielen oder Smalltalk zu führen. Er wäre die ganze Fahrt über allein so sitzen geblieben, wenn sich niemand in den Sessel neben ihn gesetzt hätte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und erkannte den Jungen.

„Bletchley“, Harry neigte den Kopf zur Begrüßung einen erleichterten Seufzer unterdrückend. Er war überglücklich, dass jemand sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte.

„Evans“, begrüßte der Junge aus dem Kleidungsladen ihn genauso. Harry hörte zum ersten Mal seine Stimme. Sie war etwas heiser, aber angenehm.

„Kennst du hier jemanden?“, fragte Harry und bemühte sich die Ratlosigkeit aus seiner Stimme fernzuhalten.

„Nicht persönlich“, antwortete Christopher gleichgültig. „Ich war noch nie außerhalb von England. Siehst du den Jungen an dem Tisch mit dem Illuminator?“

Harrys Blick folgte, dem von Christopher. Er entdeckte einen recht hübschen dunkelhaarigen Jungen mit großen blauen Augen. Er erzählte seinen Sitznachbarn etwas mit viel Gestik. Die Gruppe seiner Zuhörer war so groß, dass nicht alle Platz an dem Tisch hatten.

„Wie ich verstanden habe, ist das Marius Black“, erzählte Christopher weiter.

„Ich dachte die Blacks sind eine englische Familie“, sagte Harry verwundert.

„Ja, er ist von einem sekundären Ast der Familie. Nur entfernt verwandt mit den englischen Blacks. Seine Familie ist noch Anfang des letzten Jahrhunderts nach Dänemark ausgewandert. Oder vielleicht Schweden“, erklärte Bletchley. „Aber er könnte der nächste Lord Black werden, weil der Hauptast der Familie fast ausgestorben ist. Außerdem ist er attraktiv, reinblütig, reich und charmant.“

Harry musste über diese Charakterbeschreibung lachen. Er fühlte sich an Filme über Spione erinnert, die Dudley immer geguckt hatte. Bletchley erinnerte ihn gerade außerordentlich an einen der Hauptcharaktere. Nichtsdestotrotz war diese Information für Harry fast überlebenswichtig.

„Ich kenne noch ein Mädchen“, meinte Christopher, während er den Raum untersuchte. Er nickte in Richtung des Mädchens zu, das schon auf dem Anleger Harrys Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Das war die mit der strengen Großmutter. Derzeit saß sie zusammen mit zwei anderen Mädchen. Sie erzählten sich irgendwas abwechselnd, aber dem Mädchen war etwas sichtlich unangenehm. „Das ist Romilda Lestrange. Ihre Eltern sind Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass sie mit ihrer Großmutter in Polen lebt. Ihre Familie musste aus England wegziehen, weil das Ministerium sie nicht in Ruhe lassen würde.“

In diesem Augenblick hörte man einen wütenden Schrei aus Blacks Runde. Irgendein dünner blasser Junge sprang von dem Sofa auf, auf dem er neben Marius saß. Alle zogen sich zurück, als wollten sie ihn nicht berühren wollen. Der Junge floh mit einem unkontrollierten Gesichtsausdruck von der Gruppe, die ihn mit bösen Lachern verfolgten. Seine Wangen waren vor Wut gerötet. Seine Hände ballten sich abwechseln zu Fäusten und entspannten sich wieder. Er stand ein einige Minuten in der Mitte des Raums, während er versuchte wieder Herr über seinen Körper zu werden. Danach sah er sich um und ging entschlossenen Schrittes zu Harrys ruhiger Ecke. Er setzte sich auf die Couch ihnen gegenüber, ohne die beiden Jungs zu beachten, und blieb einige Minuten still, bis Blacks Gruppe das Interesse an ihm verlor. Danach sah er seine Nachbarn zu ersten Mal an. Die Jungen schauten ruhig zurück.

„Ich bin ein Halbblut und anscheinen die falsche Gesellschaft für den zukünftigen Lord Black.“, erklärte er das Geschehen von vorhin genervt. Sein Blick war vorsichtig, weil er Angst vor einer Wiederholung hatte.

„Ich auch“, sagte Harry schulterzuckend. Er warf Bletchley einen fragenden Blick zu, aber diese ließ sich nichts anmerken. Der Name Evans war zu muggelartig, um es nicht gleich zu erkennen. Der Blonde munterte auf, als er das hörte, und sah sich seine Nachbarn genauer an.

„Ich bin Abraxas Malfoy!“, stellte sich der Neuankömmling vor.

„Malfoy? Ein Halbblut?“, fragte Christopher überrascht und zeigt zum ersten Mal in Harrys Anwesenheit irgendwelche Emotionen.

„Meine Mutter hat sich in einen Muggel verliebt.“, sagte Abraxas stirnrunzelnd. „Dafür wurde sie aus dem Haus verjagt und von dem Familienstammbaum gestrichen. Sie wanderte zusammen mit meinem Vater nach Frankreich aus und bekam mich.“

„Aber du bist trotzdem ein Malfoy?“

„Nun ja, wir leben in der magischen Welt. Hier ist es besser ein verstoßener Malfoy zu sein als einen unbekannten Muggelnamen zu haben.“, antwortete der Blonde achselzuckend. Harry und Christopher sahen sich gegenseitig an. Sie hatten es noch nicht einmal geschafft sich vorzustellen und der andere Junge hatte ihnen schon etwas sehr Persönliches erzählt, das man gegen ihn verwenden konnte. Offensichtlich wusste der Junge nicht, wann man den Mund hält.

„Ich bin Harold Evans“, stellte sich Harry vor. „Das hier ist Christopher Bletchley. Soweit ich verstanden habe, hat Lejv gesagt, dass die Schlafräume in der Schule für jeweils drei Leute sind. Jemand dagegen mit mir in ein Zimmer zu gehen?“  
„Natürlich nicht“, rief Malfoy freudig aus. Chris nickte nur zustimmend. Letztendlich ist er zuerst auf Harry zugegangen, um ihre Bekanntschaft zu vertiefen.

Mit einem leichten Wackeln erreichte das Schiff sein Ziel und die Vertrauensschlüler standen vom Tisch auf.

„Und jetzt werdet ihr endlich eure neue Schule sehen!“, verkündete Jeremia aufgeregt.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,   
das Kapitel ist eigentlich schon länger fertig, aber das Editieren hat länger gedauert als gedacht. Ich war einfach nie zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Ich verspreche das Nächste Kapitel mit weniger Wartezeit posten.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Auf Anraten der Vertrauensschüler zogen die Kinder ihre Pelzmäntel an, steckten ihre Taschen ein und liefen zum Ausgang der Kajüte. In den Fluren konnten sie den Temperaturunterabfall spüren und fröstelten leicht. Die Erstklässler liefen in einer geschlossenen Gruppe den Gang entlang und wurden hier und da von älteren Schülern durchgelassen. Lejv fauchte jeden an, der ihren Schützlingen im Weg stand, damit sie besser durchkamen. Sie erreichten das Deck vor allen anderen Schülern. Die Kälte und der Wind kniffen in ihre Wangen.

Potter sah sich staunen um, sobald er einen freien Blick hatte. Um sich herum hörte er vereinzelte Ah‘s und Oh’s aus der Gruppe der Erstklässler, die das Gleiche betrachteten wie er. Sie standen zusammen auf dem Deck des Schiffes, das an einem identischen Anleger festgemacht war, wie bei der Abfahrt. Hier endeten aber auch alle Ähnlichkeiten. Von den Holzbalken führte ein gepflasterter Weg hoch zu einem Schloss. Der Weg schlängelte sich um einen Berg herum, führte zwischen Felsen und schnitt in Klippen hinein. Vom Schiff aus konnten sie nicht einmal den ganzen Weg sehen, denn dieser wurde teilweise von dem Berg verschluckt und tauchte etwas höher wieder auf.

Das Schloss war der höchste Punkt in der Umgebung. In seinem Zentrum war ein Turm, der mit seiner Spitze den Himmel durchstach. Das Hauptgebäude, sah wie ein riesiges dunkles vierstöckiges Haus aus. Vom Ufer wirkten die grauen Steinwände mit den winzigen Fenstern mächtig und erdrückend. Durmstrang hatte grundsätzlich eine düstere Ausstrahlung. Auf seine mächtige Silhouette vielen große Schneeflocken vom Himmel herab.

„Uh“, stöhnte Jeremia und schüttelte sich. „Dass es schon Anfang September hier mit Asche vollgepudert wird, passiert selten.“

„Asche?“, fragte eine Erstklässlerin nach. Sie hatte ihre Handflächen ausgetreckt und beobachtete entzückt die darauf landenden Schneeflocken.

„Weiße Asche. So nennen wir den Schnee hier. Manchmal fühlt man sich hier wie zwischen abgerannten Kohlen, vor allem, wenn man besonders deprimiert ist.“, erklärte Jeremia nachdenklich. Dann schüttelte er sich, hüpfte hoch und stieß dabei seine Schuhe mehrmals an einander.

Harry sah sich die Füße des Vertrauensschülern an. Der Sechstklässler hatte recht leichte Schuhe. Potter hatte sich selbst wärmere Schuhe besorgt. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, wo sich die Schule befand aber das Buch über die Geschichte der Schule deutete an, dass Durmstrang irgendwo weit im Norden war.

„Das ist ein See“, rief Chris aus. Harry blickte den Jungen zuerst verständnislos an und dann dämmerte es ihm. Er drehte sich um und erkannte, dass das Schiff am Ufer eines großen Sees aufgetaucht ist, anstatt des Meeres, das Harry bei der Abfahrt gesehen hatte.

„Haben wir einen unterirdischen Fluss genommen?“, fragte Harry den neben ihm stehenden Vertrauensschüler. Jeremia sah ihn verwundert an.

„Neee, das ist einfach nur Magie. Mach dir kein Kopf drum.“, winkte der Ältere ab.

„Und ich dachte, wir sind hier, um Magie zu lernen.“, murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Das ist einfach nur zu kompliziert für euch“, erklärte Relinglejv nachsichtig. „Okay, genug gegafft. Auf geht’s zur Schule!“, rief sie mit erhobener Stimme. „Wir haben noch einen Marsch vor uns.“

„Wir gehen zu Fuß?“, fragte Malfoy überrascht. Er hatte auch nur leichte Schuhe an, die nicht für dieses Wetter gemacht waren. Er hatte seine Hände schon in die Jackentaschen gesteckt und bereute gerade, dass er keine Mütze hatte. „Aber das ist weit.“ Harry grunzte und schob sich die Kapuze über den Kopf.

„Die Schule wurde Anfang des fünfzehnten Jahrhunderts gegründet. Seitdem sind alle Schüler zu Fuß hingelaufen. Bisher ist keiner dadurch gestorben.“, sagte Köning streng. „Los jetzt!“

Sie ging voran runter zum Anleger und auf den gepflasterten Weg. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihr. Der Weg machte ihm nichts aus. Er war physische Anstrengung gewöhnt, obwohl er klein und schmächtig aussah. Durch die Arbeit im Haus der Dursleys, sowie das ständige Weglaufen vor Dudley und seinen Freunden, war Harrys Ausdauer gut entwickelt. Der Pfad war etwas unheimlich. In den Kurven neigten sich Felsvorsprünge so tief über dem Weg, dass die Kinder das Gefühl hatten, jemand würde auf sie runterspringen oder die Steinformation selbst würde abstürzen. Die älteren Schüler folgten vollkommen gelöst den Erstklässlern. Sie hatten keine Angst und waren den Weg anscheinend gewöhnt. Sie unterhielten sich einfach weiter und alberten herum. Die ausgelassene Stimmung sprang schließlich auf die Kleinen über und sie folgten dem Pfad weiter, ohne an jeder Ecke zusammenzuzucken.

„Ich sehe, ihr hab diesen Möchtegern bei euch aufgenommen“, fragte jemand Harry überheblich. Potter war bisher schweigsam geblieben und, um den Fragenden zu sehen, zog er seine Kapuze etwas runter. Marius Black hatte ihn eingeholt und lief jetzt neben ihm her. Der Junge trug einen etwas zu großen, buschigen Pelzmantel ohne Kapuze. Seine Ohren und Nase waren von der kalten Luft ganz gerötet.

„Wen?“, fragte Harry und tat so als würde er nicht verstehen, worum es ging.

„Malfoy“, antwortete Marius.

„Ja, er ist unterhaltsam“, sagte Harry nickend.

„Aber ein Halbblut!“

„Das bin ich auch. Harold Evans, sehr erfreut.“, erklärte Harry ruhig.

Marius Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und seine Schritte verlangsamten sich. Anscheinend hatte er Potter für einen Reinblüter gehalten und wurde von seinem Fehler erschüttert. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer angewiderten Fratze.

„Dann ist es ja klar. Genau da ist sein Platz, bei an anderen Muggelkötern.“, spuckte Marius aus und schielte auf die Kinder hinter ihnen, die ihrem Gespräch lauschten. Jemand kicherte anerkennend. Das erinnerte Harry an das Verhalten seiner Mitschüler an der Muggelschule. Sie hatten eigentlich nichts gegen ihn, aber sie wollten immer zeigen, dass sie auch Dudleys Seite waren. Potter konnte wegen seiner Kapuze nicht sehen, wer dem anderen Jungen zustimmte und hielt es für unter seiner Würde sich umzudrehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er aber Abraxas wütendes Gesicht sehen.

„Black, die Vertrauensschüler haben gesagt, dass der Blutstatus in dieser Schule keine Bedeutung hat.“, sagte Harry ruhig. Der Junge erinnerte ihn doch zu sehr an Dudley und dessen blöde Sticheleien. Er hatte schon im jungen Alter gelernt damit umzugehen. Bisher musste er nur sich selbst verteidigen, heute aber benötigte Malfoy die Verteidigung auch. Jemanden zu beschützen stellte sich als erstaunlich angenehm heraus.

„Was für ein Glück für dich, nicht wahr?“, setzte Marius seine Stichelei fort.

„Du tust mir leid“, sagte Harry etwas lauter, damit alle um ihn herum es hören konnten. „Wir sollen uns hier unseren Platz verdienen. Mit unseren Talenten, unserem Wissen, mit List und Schläue, stattdessen benutzt du die Herkunft. Als ob du nichts anderes vorzuweisen hast.“

„Lügner!“, schrie Black, packte Harry an der Schulter, riss ihn herum und holte für eine Ohrfeige aus. Harrys hatte schon immer schnelle Reflexe gehabt und fingt mit Leichtigkeit den Arm des anderen Jungen ab. Marius war in Kraft und Größe ein Nichts verglichen mit Dudley.

„Aufhören!“, mischte sich Köning in den Streit ein. „Schlägereien sind in der Schule verboten. Regelverstoße werden übrigens mit Arbeiten und physischen Strafen geahndet.“, fügte sie hinzu. Der strenge Blick des Mädchens schweifte über die Gruppe der Erstklässler, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verschaffen. Die Drohung der Vertrauensschülerin hatte einen Eindruck auf Black, denn er riss seinen Arm schnell frei und lief nach vorn, als wäre nichts passiert. Die anderen Kinder folgten ihm und schielten im Vorbeigehen auf Evans. Harry wartete noch einen Augenblick und ging dann auch weiter. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Bletchley und Malfoy in seiner Nähe geblieben sind.

Potter wusste nur sehr wenig über die Blacks. In Bathilda Bagshots Buch waren die prominentesten reinblütigen Familien Europas angeführt, die eine besondere Rolle im politischen Geschehen gespielt hatten. Dort war die Rede von den Blacks und den Malfoys, sodass Harry ungefähr wusste, mit wem er aneinandergeraten ist. Mehr aber nicht. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Leben in der neuen Schule, dem in seiner alten glich. Potter hatte nicht vor hier zum Einzelgänger zu werden, sich in Nischen zu verstecken, aus Angst vor jemanden schlechte Noten zu bekommen oder sich verprügeln lassen. Nein! Diesmal würde er nicht gegen einen hochnäsigen reinblütigen Muttersöhnchen verlieren.

„Du hast es ihm voll gezeigt!“, lenkte Malfoy ihn von seinen Grübeleien ab, indem er seinen Bekannten am Ärmel zupfte. Harry hatte seine Anwesenheit ganz vergessen und zuckte überrascht zusammen.

„Ich habe mich nur verteidigt. Als erster hätte ich nicht angegriffen.“, erklärte Harry.

„Jetzt musst du aufpassen“, murmelte Bletchley.

„Ich weiß“, nickte Harry. „Haben wir mehr Halbblüter in der Klasse? Ich glaube die sind in dieser Situation unsere natürlichen Verbündeten.“

„Das kann ich rausfinden“, meldete sich Malfoy sofort. „Das ist nicht schwer. Aber die Leute werden nicht darüber tratschen, nachdem sie euren Streit mitbekommen haben. Sie sind ja nicht dumm. Aber die Herkunft zu verheimlichen ist nicht leicht.“

„Kriegst du es hin?“, fragte Harry zweifelnd. Abraxas war so anderes als er selbst, dass er ihm nicht vertrauen konnte.

„Ha! Ich kann jeden bis in den Tod zulabern“, sagte Malfoy zwinkernd. „Hab sogar einmal geschafft meinen Onkel Lucius zu überreden, mir seinen Gehstock auszuleihen!“

Potter hatte keine Ahnung, wer Lucius war, aber Chris nickte anerkennend. Also entschied Harry Malfoy bei seinem Vorgehen zu vertrauen. Außerdem hätte er das selbst nicht schaffen können.

„Dann los“, sagte Harry lächelnd. Er konnte verstehen, warum Abraxas helfen wollte, aber er verstand nicht, warum dieser auf eine Erlaubnis gewartet hatte. Unter seinem misstrauischen Blick verschwand Malfoy schnell in der Menge.

Der Marsch zur Schule dauerte nur eine halbe Stunde. Mit jedem Schritt wurde das Schloss größer und größer. Es hatte eine erdrückende Wirkung auf die Kinder. Es ragte mächtig über ihnen hervor. Harry hatte bisher noch nie so große Gebäude gesehen und er fühlte sich unwohl. Die anderen Kinder spürten das wahrscheinlich auch, denn die Gespräche wurden leiser und stockten. Schon bald verstummten sie ganz und die Kinder warfen nur noch vorsichtige Blick auf das in gespannter Erwartung erstarrte Schloss.

„Wenn ihr reinkommt, legt eure Taschen und Mäntel auf den Bänken bei den Türen ab.“, wies Lejv sie an und zerstörte dabei die gespannte Stille. „Die Hauselfen werden sie später in eure Schlafräume bringen.“

Die Schüler folgten ihr, nachdem sie durch die Tore getreten war, in die Dunkelheit des Schlosses. Drinnen sah es genauso finster und dunkel aus, wie es von außen den Anschein hatte. In der Eingangshalle gab es keine Fester. Die Halle wurde einzig durch das matte Licht von flackernden Fackeln erleuchtet. Die Flammen schwangen im Luftzug hin und her und erzeugten dunkle Flecken im Raum. Dieser Ort war einfach nicht für kleine Kinder gemacht. Harry hatte gelesen, dass dieses Schloss früher als Festung genutzt wurde und erst später zu einer Schule wurde. Man wollte nichts umbauen also verblieb das Gebäude beängstigend.

Chris zog seinen Mantel aus und schubste Harry an, ihn damit von der Betrachtung des Schlosses bringend. Die Flure waren recht zugig und Potter wollte seinen Mantel am liebsten an behalten, aber er zwang sich dem Beispiel seiner Mitschüler zu folgen. Lejv hatte ihren Mantel bereits abgelegt und setzte ihren Weg fort. Sie kontrollierte ob die kleinen ihr folgten, indem sie sich immer wieder umschaute. Sie liefen schweigend durch die düsteren Gänge. Keines der Kinder wollte allein in diesen düsteren Gängen zurückbleiben. Die Mädchen drängten sich hinter Lejv zusammen. Einige hielten sich mit aller Kraft zurück ihren Umhang zu greifen. Ein kurzer Korridor mit kleinen Schießscharten in den Wänden brachte die Schüler zu einem großen Saal. Dieser war ebenso schlecht erleuchtet, wie die anderen Räume von Durmstrang, die sie bisher gesehen haben. Unter der Saaldecke befanden sich Fester, die nur ganz wenig Licht spendeten und die Decke selbst war kaum erkennbar. Holzbalken schienen schwach hervor. Die Wände waren mit schweren Behängen und Gobelins bedeckt, die nicht zusammengehörten. Sie waren unterschiedlich in Farbe, Stil, Motiv, Herkunft und Alter. Sie versteckten Risse in den Wänden und machten den Saal ein wenig wärmer. Harry wurde von diesen Behängen unterwartet beruhigt. Sie strahlten für ihn eine seltsame Behaglichkeit aus. Der ganze Raum war gefüllt mit Tischen der unterschiedlichsten Art. Da waren rechteckige, runde und ovale Tische, große und kleine Tische, mit Platz nur für zwei. Um die Tische herum standen weiche Sessel und alte wackelige Stühle.

„Hier lang, ich zeige euch eure Plätze“, sagte Lejv. Sie führte sie zu einem alten langen Tisch aus dunklem Holze mit kleinen Stühlen. Der Tisch war sehr alt, aber sehr robust. Auf der Tischplatte waren zahlreiche Inschriften in unterschiedlichen Sprachen eingeritzt, die aus irgendeinem Grund nicht übersetzt wurden. Harry setzte sich so weit wie möglich von Black entfernt. Chris setzte sich direkt neben ihn und eine Minute später setzte sich Malfoy zu ihnen.

Gleich nach den Erstklässlern betraten die älteren Schüler den Saal und verteilten sich auf die restlichen Tische. Die düstere Atmosphäre störte sich nicht. Wahrscheinlich waren sie schon daran gewöhnt.

„Die Erstklässler bekommen immer einen eigenen Tisch“, erklärte Jeremia und setzte sich in der Nähe von Harry und seinen neuen Freunden. „Aber im zweiten Jahr sitzt fast keiner mehr hier. Alle finden irgendwelche Grüppchen und setzten sich an ihre Tische.“

„Es gibt eigentlich keine festen Plätze“, fing Lejv die Erklärung auf. „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mit der Quidditch Mannschaft frühstücken, mit der Nekromantie Club zu Mittagessen und mit euren Freunden zu Abendessen. Ihr dürft euch aber nicht ohne Einladung zu irgendwem dazusetzten.“

„Der Schülerrat“, flüsterte Jeremia. Harry drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, in die der Vertrauensschüler sah. Viele haben das gleiche getan. Potter fing eine Welle von Geflüster, die den fünf Jungs und zwei Mädchen folgte. Sie liefen arrogant an allen vorbei, ohne jemanden anzusehen, und setzten sich an einen Tisch am Rand, der von weichen Sesseln umstellt war. Von dort hatten sie einen guten Blick auf den Saal und alle Schüler.

„Sie haben Kalinina zu Verantwortlichen für Mädchen gewählt“, schnaubte ein älteres Mädchen unzufrieden in Potters Nähe. Sie wurde von mehreren Seiten angezischt und sagte nichts mehr.

„Das ist ja nicht überraschend“, sagte Jeremia leise zu Lejv. „Sobald Poljakov zum Schulsprecher wurde hat er so viele seiner Freude in den Rat geholt, wie möglich.“

„Sei kein Idiot und halt die Klappe,“ sagte seine Partnerin stirnrunzelnd. „Hast du vergessen, wer dir diesen Posten verschafft hat?“

„Alles klar. Hab alles rausgefunden.“, flüsterte Malfoy und lenkte Harry von dem Gespräch der Vertrauensschüler ab. Anscheinend hatte er körperliche Schmerzen, wenn er Informationen für sich behalten musste. „Außer uns beiden, sind in unserem Jahrgang noch vier Halbblüter. Der Rest sind Reinblüter.“

„Nur?“, fragte Chris überrascht. Er hatte sich an Harrys Schulter gelehnt, um Abraxas zu hören.

„Was willst du haben? Das ist eine Eliteschule.“, antwortete Malfoy schulterzuckend. „Sie haben deine Auseinandersetzung mit Black mitbekommen. Sie wollen sich in nichts einmischen, aber wenn Black sie anmacht, würden sie sofort zu dir überlaufen.“

„Wer hat gesagt, dass sie willkommen sind?“, schnaubte Bletchley verächtlich.

„Warum nicht? Wir können nicht zu viele Verbündete haben...“, sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Und was hast du denen gesagt, unter welchen Bedingungen sie zu uns dürfen?“, fragte Bletchley weiter.

„Keinen“, antwortete Malfoy verwirrt. „Ich hab denen keine Angebote gemacht. Hab nur hier und da ein paar Fragen gestellt und Schlüsse gezogen. Evans hat mir doch nichts befohlen anzubieten.“

Harrys Augenbrauen hoben sich bis an seinen Haaransatz. Seit wann gab er Befehle?

„Sehr Slytherin von dir“, sagte Chris lächelnd und brachte Abraxas zum Erröten.

„Achja, zu Verbündeten,“ erzählte Malfoy weiter. „Der Rothaarige, neben Lejv, das ist Levski. Er ist von einem angesehenen bulgarischen Geschlecht. Sein Ego ist größer als Durmstrang. Er würde sich nicht unter Black einordnen. Aber er sympathisiert auch nicht mit uns. Er hat schon sein eigenes Grüppchen, wie ihr seht.“

Harry sah sich kurz den Jungen an und bemerkte, dass er von Lejv neugierig beäugt wurde. In ihren Augen sah er einen Funken von Ungeduld gepaart mit Aufregung. Er sah sich weiter um und erkannte den gleichen Ausdruck in den Augen aller Schüler. Sie schielten zu ihnen oder sahen die flüsternden Erstklässler direkt an. Sogar Aufmerksamkeit des Schülerrats war einzig auf den Tisch der Erstklässler gerichtet. Alle Schüler von Durmstrang warteten auf etwas. Harry hatte das Gefühl als Pferd an einem Pferderennen teilzunehmen und alle älteren Schüler waren die Zuschauer, die Wetten auf sie abschlossen.

Die Rollen waren in der Schule bereits verteilt. Jeder kannte seinen Platz vom letzten Schuljahr. Sie sahen sich alle die Neuankömmlinge an und versuchten abzuschätzen, wer von ihnen das Gefüge stören würde.

Dann warf Harry einen Blick zum Lehrertisch, weil die Lehrer gerade eingetroffen waren und ihre Plätze einnahmen. Sein Blick traf den des Schulleiters und Karkarov schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Potter verstand sofort, dass sein Gönner damit sagen wollte, er dürfe keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Ein unvorsichtiger Schritt, etwas Neugier und hartnäckiges Nachfragen von anderen Schülern und er könnte entdeckt werden.

Es war gefährlich in diesen kleinen Machtkampf einzusteigen, aber Harry hatte nicht vor zum Prügelknaben werden, zu dem ihn Dudley und dessen Kumpanen gemacht hatte. Außerdem wollte er Chris und Malfoy, die sich so unvorsichtig auf seine Seite gestellte hatten, nicht enttäuschen. Potter war eine Sekunde unschlüssig und dann entschied er sich zu verteidigen! Er würde niemanden erlauben sich oder seine ersten Freunde zu verletzten! Aber er würde nicht selbst angreifen.

Derzeit hatten alle Lehrer Platz genommen und Stille legte sich auf den Saal. Dann erhob sich der Schulleiter, um seine Begrüßungsworte zu sprechen.

„Ich bin erfreut euch für ein neues Schuljahr hier in der Schule willkommen zu heißen. Sicherlich habt ihr euch alle gut erholt und seid bereit viel Neues zu erlernen. Damit spreche ich insbesondere von den Siebtklässlern, die dieses Jahr wichtige Abschlussprüfungen schreiben werden. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet unsere Schule nicht enttäuschen.“, verkündete Karkarov und machte eine kleine Pause. „Und jetzt begrüßen wir unseren neunen Schulsprecher, der letztes Jahr vom Schülerrat gewählt wurde. Alexander Poljakov.“

Einer der Jungs am Ratstisch stand auf und begrüßte die restlichen Schüler mit einem Kopfnicken. Es folgte ein stürmischer Applaus, dem die Erstklässler einstimmten. Den glücklichen Gesichtern nach, wurde Poljakov in der Schule gemocht und respektiert. Die anderen Schüler fanden er hatte den Posten verdient. Die anderen Ratsmitglieder wurden von Karkarov nicht vorgestellt.

„Der Schülerrat hat mit bereits ein weitreichendes Programm an außerschulischen Aktivitäten zur Prüfung vorgelegt“, verkündete Igor mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Ich denke ihr werdet alle zufrieden sein. Und jetzt sollten wir alle Essen und in unsere Räume gehen. Wahrscheinlich wollt ihr lieber mit einander reden als mit zu lauschen.“

Seine Worte ernteten zustimmenden Applaus und leichtes Gelächter.

„Er hält jedes Jahr dieselbe Rede“, sagte Jeremia den Erstklässlern.

Augenblicke später erschienen Tischdecken auf den Tischen und ihnen folge das Essen. Harry staunte mit großen Augen, fing sich aber recht schnell und sah sich die angebotenen Gerichte an. Auf Porzellangeschirr wurde allerlei serviert. Da waren Suppen, Steaks, Fisch, Kartoffeln, Reis und sogar Eiscreme und Torten. Einige Gerichte kannte Harry gar nicht. Hohe Karaffen enthielten warme Getränke.

„Ha!“, rief Malfoy eifrig aus und legte sich etwas von allem auf den Teller. Chris folgte seinem Beispiel und zum ersten Mal konnte man eine Regung in den Augen des Jungen erkennen. Anscheinend mochte Bletchley es zu essen. Harry war etwas gleichgültig. Er bekam zuhause immer nur das nötigste, also hatte er nicht die Angewohnheit entwickelt seinen Teller voll zu machen und zu schmausen. Das Essen war für Potter kein Vergnügen, sondern eine Notwendigkeit.

Während des Essens hatte Malfoy eine Unterhaltung mit dem Mädchen neben ihm begonnen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie eins der vier Halbblüter war. Die Erstklässlerin war aus Spanien und erzählte allen gerne über ihre Heimat. Black fragte die Vertrauensschüler die ganze Zeit aus und hielt sie vom Essen ab. Lejvs Gesicht hatte einen angespannten Zug angenommen. Sie war von dem Jungen genervt und wollte vor ihm fliehen. Als der Schulsprecher ihr ein Zeichen gab die kleinen zu ihren Räumen zu führen, seufzte sie erleichtert.

Die Vertrauensschüler führten sie durch dunkle enge Flure und über steile Treppen in das Obergeschoß zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Erstklässler, wo sie in den nächsten Monaten ihre Freizeit verbringen würden. Der Raum war für 30 Kinder groß genug. Hier waren viele kleine Tische, gemütliche Sofas und Sessel. Der Fensterlose Raum war besser erleuchtet als der Saal. Außerdem war der Raum kalt. Es gab einen Kamin aber das Feuerholz fehlte.

„Wir benutzen die Kamine nicht“, erklärte Lejv. „Ihr müsst lernen die Räume mit Magie Warm zu halten.“

Ein neuer schmaler Flur führte vom Gemeinschaftsraum zu den Schlafräumen. Es gab insgesamt zwölf Schlafräume. Unter den wachsamen Blicken der Vertrauensschüler bezogen die Kinder elf davon, jeweils zu dritt. Harry zog, wie besprochen, mit Bletchley und Malfoy zusammen. In dem Zimmer standen drei Betten, drei Tische mit Stühlen zum Lernen und drei kleine Schränke für die Kleidung. An einer der Wände war ein Fenster. Es war nicht sehr groß, aber ausreichend, um das Zimmer zu erleuchten. Harry überlegte, dass es im Winter hier wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag über dunkel war und das Fenster nichts bringen würde. Das Zimmer war genauso kalt wie der Gemeinschaftsraum und anscheinend würden sie sich hier auch selbstständig darum kümmern müssen.

„Ich nehm das Bett am Fenster!“, rief Abraxas schnell aus und sprang auf das Bett bereit seine Wahl bis zum letzten zu verteidigen. Niemand wollte ihm das Bett streitig machen, denn es war der kälteste Ort in diesem Zimmer. Chris und Harry sahen sich an und nahmen die anderen beiden Betten. Überzeugt, dass niemand ihn vom Bett vertreiben würde warf Malfoy seinen Kopf zurück und entspannte sich.

„Na, wie ist der erste Eindruck? Finster“, sagte er.

„Mein Bruder hat mir von Hogwarts erzählt. Die Schulen haben nichts gemein“, murmelte Chris.

„Genau! Meine Mama war auch in Hogwarts und hat mir Geschichten erzählt“, nickte der Blonde zustimmend.

„Und deine, Evans?“

Harry dachte eine Sekunde nach. Er wusste nur sehr wenig über die Potters, er konnte nur sagen. „Meine Mama war auch in Hogwarts, aber sie hat mir nichts erzählt.“

„Ej, wusstet ihr, dass in Hogwarts die Erstklässler keine Besen mitbringen dürfen?“, fragte Malfoy grinsend. Er hatte bereits verstanden, dass Harrys Vater, sowie sein eigener, ein Muggel war. Er brauchte keine weiteren Erklärungen. „In Durmstrang ist es erlaubt! Papa hat mir ein Nimbus 2000 gekauft! Ich liebe Quidditch, ich werde unbedingt einer der Mannschaften beitreten. Sie müssen mich nehmen! Evans, magst du fliege?“

„Nein, ich bin kein Quidditchfan“, zum Glück hatte er von dem beliebten magischen Sport gelesen, sonst hätte er in ein Fettnäpfchen treten können. Potter merkte sich an, dass er mehr Informationen brauchte. Obwohl er so viel gelesen hatte, fehlten ihm einige Nuancen, um zu verstehen was die anderen belächelten. Zum Beispiel über Slytherin und seine Eigenschaften, über den geheimnisvollen „Onkel Lucius“, oder über seine eigene Familie. All dieses Wissen war notwendig, andererseits könnte jemand erkennen, dass er neu war in der magischen Welt. Das barg die Gefahr für unnötige Nachfragen und seine Enthüllung. Er musste rausfinden, wo hier die Bibliothek war, und anfangen Zeitungen und Bücher zur Ahnenkunde zu lesen. Dort könnte er auch lernen!

„Langweiler“, schnaubte Abraxas. „Ich fliege schon seit ich ein Jahr alt bin! Ich möchte mal ein berühmter Quidditchspieler werden, aber das ist eines Malfoys unwürdig.“, zum Ende verstellte er seine Stimme, als würde er einen Erwachsenen nachahmen.

„Ihr lebt in einem magischen Haus?“, fragte Bletchley überrascht. „Du hast Platz zum Fliegen?“

„Wir leben außerhalb der Stadt in einem Cottage. In der Nähe ist ein Muggeldorf. Meine Mama hat alle möglichen Schutzzauber auf das Haus gelegt, sodass niemand sehen kann, dass wir zaubern.“, erzählte Abraxas, ohne nachzudenken. „In der Gegend leben noch ein paar magische Familie. Manchmal kommen wir zusammen und machen Partys. Ihre Kinder sind alle in Beauxbatons. Meine Mama hat aber darauf beharrt, dass ich nach Durmstrang gehe.“

„Du bist ein Plappermaul, Malfoy“, sagte Chris. „Man erzählt wildfremden Leuten doch nicht alles über sich beim ersten Treffen.“

„Seid ihr Wildfremde? Außerdem werden wir die nächsten sieben Jahre zusammen leben. Ihr hättet sowieso alles rausgefunden.“, widersprach Malfoy schulterzuckend.

Harry freute sich beim Auspacken über seine Voraussicht. Ein paar Wochen zuvor hatte er das Durcheinander bei den Dursleys genutzt, um etwas Geld zu stibitzen. In einer freien Minute hatte er sich dann neue präsentable Unterwäsche, Pyjamas, Hausschuhe und sonstigen Kleinkram besorgt. Damals hatte er gelesen, dass er den Schlafsaal mit anderen Kindern teilen müsste. Er wollte nicht, dass die anderen Kinder Dudleys alte Klamotten sehen. Er musste sich jetzt nicht schämen, seine Klamotten rauszuholen und in den Schrank zu legen, wie die anderen Jungs das gerade auch taten. Zu seinem Glück war weder Bletchley noch Malfoy aus reichen Familien. Sie waren nicht arm, aber gaben auch nicht übermäßig viel aus. Und die Klamotten der Kinder waren von ähnlicher Qualität wie Harrys.

„Hey Leute“, sagte Malfoy auf einmal. Harry und Chris drehten ihre Köpfe und blicken den anderen Jungen verwirrt an. „Habt ihr gesehen wie die älteren Schüler uns angeschaut haben? Wir sind schwach und unerfahren. Niemand wird uns hier helfen. Wir können uns nur auf uns selbst verlassen, wir müssen zusammenhalten. Damit sie uns nicht kaputt machen.“  
„Einverstanden“, murmelte Chris und drehte sich wieder seinem Schrank zu, um etwas reinzulegen.

Harry warf dem Blonden einen beeindruckten Blick zu. Malfoy war ja doch nicht so dumm wie er angenommen hatte. Harry hatte durch Zufall den anderen Jungen kennengelernt und seine Freundschaft angenommen. Es wäre unüberlegt gewesen ihn abzulehnen. Sie mussten sich verteidigen und Potter wusste, dass es allein sehr schwer war.

„Einverstanden“, sagte Harry nickend und streckte seine Hand aus. Abraxas ergriff sie lächelnd und Chris legte seine oben drauf.

XXXXX

Severus lief ungeduldig die Treppen zu Dumbledores Büro hoch und stürmte gerade in dem Moment hinein, als der Schulleiter ein Gespräch am Kamin beendete. Snape sah den Schulleiter durchdringend an, sodass dieser den Kopf unter den Blicken seines Untergebenen senkte. Sie wussten beide ganz genau, dass Harry Potter dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen sollte. Er fehlte aber in der gerade eingeteilten Gruppe Erstklässler, hatte den Hogwarts-Express nicht bestiegen und wahrscheinlich nicht einmal den Brief erhalten.

Während der Einteilung war Severus verwirrt. Jetzt war er vollkommen erschüttert. Snape hatte den Haufen verschreckter Kinder beobachtet und versucht zu erraten, welches von ihnen James Potters Sprössling sein könnte. Er hatte von vorn herein einen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck, als er versuchte sich den verwöhnten Bengel vorzustellen. Aber Potter war nicht unter ihnen. Severus wusste, dass er sich nicht im Jahr vertan hatte. Denn das Geburtsdatum von dem kleinen Drecksack hatte sich in seinem Bewusstsein eingebrannt. Snape hatte zuerst gedacht, dass der Junge-der-Überlebt-hat keine Lust hatte auf dem normalen Weg nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er nahm an, der würde wahrscheinlich mit viel Pomp zu spät kommen, mit Reportern im Tau wegen irgendwelchen Abenteuern. Ein Blick auf den düsteren Gesichtsausdruck des Schulleiters ließ den Zaubertränkemeister an seinen Überlegungen aber zweifeln.

„Ich habe versucht Arabella zu kontaktieren, aber sie ist nicht erreichbar“, erklärte Dumbledore betrübt, ohne Severus anzusehen.

„Welche Arabella?“, fragte Snape genervt.

„Mrs. Figg hat die ganze Zeit in Harrys Nähe gewohnt und auf ihn aufgepasst. Ich dachte, sie könnte uns Harrys Abwesenheit erklären.“, erklärte Albus. „Außerdem habe ich mich mit meinen Kontakten im Ministerium in Verbindung gesetzt. Sie sollen für mich ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen. Wir müssen nur etwas warten.“

Snape nickte und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Der Schulleiter beeilte sich ein Teeservice samt Teekanne auf den Tisch zu stellen.

„Quirinius, nehmen sie auch Platz“, bot er an. Severus zuckte zusammen und sah sich um. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, der bis zu diesem Augenblick unbemerkt in einer Ecke gestanden hatte, näherte sich langsam der Sitzgruppe und setzte sich hin. Quirrells Mund war zu einem seltenen Lächeln geformt. Seitdem er aus Albanien zurückgekehrt war, hatte ihn noch niemand lächeln gesehen. Es schien als würde ihn die ganze Situation amüsieren. Sie tranken den Tee in vollkommener Stille, aber schon nach wenigen Schlucken stürme eine hysterische Minerva McGonagall in das Büro herein.

„Albus, er ist nicht da!“, schrie sie. Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor stellte in aller Eile das Teeservice zur Seite und legte auf den frei gewordenen Platz das offene Buch der Namen.

„Schaut es euch an! Das ist die Liste der magischen Kinder, an die die Einladungen von Hogwarts verschickt wurden. Sieben haben die Einladung abgewiesen und die Restlichen wurden eben eingeteilt. Harry Potter ist nicht in dieser Liste!“, sagte sie Zauberin aufgebracht und zeigte mit einem Finger auf die Namen.

„Und was bedeutet das?“, fragte Severus schnell.

„Das heißt, dass Mister Potter entweder tot ist oder nicht mehr in Großbritannien lebt.“, antwortete Quirrell leise und vergaß dabei zu stottern. „Interessant.“

„Das ist unmöglich. Man hätte mich unterrichtet! Wie konnte es passieren, dass wir nicht davon gehört haben, was mit ihm passiert ist?“, sagte Dumbledore stirnrunzelnd.

„Das ist ganz einfach. Das englische Zaubereiministerium registriert die Ausreise von Minderjährigen nicht.“, erklärte Quirrell. „Und Sie haben selbst gesagt, dass die Frau, die auf ihn aufpassen sollte, nicht erreichbar ist.“

Das darauffolgende verdatterte Schweigen wurde vom grün aufflammenden Kaminfeuer unterbrochen. Aus dem Feuer stieg ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Zauberer ohne Haare. Dumbledore sprang ungeduldig auf.

„Was hast du rausgefunden, Kingsley?“, fragte er, ohne den Mann zu begrüßen.

„Ich habe das Haus überprüft. Dort lebt eine junge Familie unter dem Namen Turley. Sie haben erzählt, dass die vorherigen Besitzer das Haus vor ungefähr einem Monat verkauft haben und ausgewandert sind.“, erzählte der Neuankömmling mit einer ruhigen, tiefen Stimme. „Laut den Nachbarn, hatte Mrs. Figg ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit einen Unfall und war im Krankenhaus. Im Moment wohnt sie anscheinend bei ihrem Sohn.“

„Ausgewandert“, wiederholte Albus murmelnd und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen.

„Wir müssen sie schleunigst finden!“, verlangte McGonagall.

„Ich werde einen Kollegen aus der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit bitten etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen.“, sagte Kingsley. Er nickte den anwesenden zum Abschied zu, drehte sich um, warf eine Handvoll Pulver in den Kamin und stieg wieder in die Flammen.

„Wie konnte das passieren, Albus?“, fragte McGonagall unzufrieden.

„Mach dir keine sorgen, Minerva“, sagte der Schulleiter und lächelte seine Lehrerin beruhigend an. „Ich denke morgen wissen wir schon, wo Harry wohnt, und können ihn zu uns holen.“

„Nun, viel Glück“, sagte Severus abfällig. „Natürlich kann Potters Sprössling nichts auf die normale Art und Weise machen. Aufmerksamkeitsgeil!“, fügte er leise murmelnd hinzu.

Er stand auf und verließ das Büro. Ihn interessierte nicht, dass der Junge nichts dafür konnte, dass seine Familie umgezogen ist. In Severus Snapes Augen war Harry Potter an allem schuld.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Zusammen, es hat lange gedauert seit dem letzten Update. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Dieses Jahr ist für mich, wie für viele anderen, nicht einfach. Zuerst stirbt meine Großmutter, der ich sehr nahe stand. Dann fängt Corona an und wir schwanken die ganze Zeit in der Ungewissheit. Mein Glück oder Pech, dass ich anscheinend einen krisensichen Beruf habe. Wir mussten nur mehr arbeiten...aus dem Homeoffice...mit Firmen die in Kurzarbeit waren...währenddessen wird unsere Gehaltserhöhung ausgesetzt und wegen Personalmangel musste ich immer mehr aufgaben übernehmen... Da hab ich angefangen die 60-Stundenwoche zu entdecken.
> 
> Naja ihr wollt wahrscheinlich nicht mein Rumgeheule auf hohen Niveau hören, sondern das nächste Kapitel lesen.  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß.  
Das nächste Kapitel ist schon in den Startlöchern.

Ein nerviges Klopfen weckte Harry am nächsten Morgen auf. Das Klirren der Glasscheiben ließ ihn nicht wieder zurück in den Schlaf gleiten. Kurz erinnerter es ihn an seine Abstellkammer und Tante Petunias morgendliches Klopfen. Der Gedanke ließ ihn aufschnellen, nach seiner Brille greifen und dabei seine Decke verlieren. Sobald er realisiert hatte, dass er in Durmstrang war, atmete der Junge erleichtert aus und beruhigte sich. Die grelle Morgensonne schien durch das Fenster und erleuchtete die geheimen Ecken des Schlafzimmers. Ohne die schwere Decke wurde es sehr schnell kalt, was den letzten Schlummer aus Harrys Bewusstsein vertrieb. Er beeilte sich seine Decke wieder aufzuheben und sich einzuwickeln.

„Lasst die Eule rein“, brummte ein Berg aus Decken am Fenster. Malfoy hatte sich vollständig mit den Decken eingewickelt und ließ nicht einmal die Nase aus seinem Kokon. Glücklicherweise befanden sich viele Decken in den Schränken, die in der Nacht von den Jungs benutzt wurden, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen.

„Du bist näher am Fenster“, antwortete Bletchley. Harry schüttelte währenddessen stumm den Kopf und schlüpfte aus der schützenden Wärme. Er steckte seine Füße in die kalten Hausschuhe und eilte zum Fenster. Auf Boden lag ein weicher Pelz, der die Füße vor der größten Kälte schützte. Als Potter das Fenster erreichte, sah er, dass hinter dem Glas wirklich eine Eule saß. Der Junge war nicht überrascht, da er bereits wusste, dass diese Vögel in der magischen Welt Briefe überbrachten. Er war nur etwas geknickt, weil ihm niemand Briefe schreiben würde. Sobald das Fenster offen war flog die Eule in das Zimmer und brachte ein Schwall kalter Luft mit sich, sodass Potter sich beeilte das Fenster wieder zu schließen. Die Eule kreiste einmal unter der Decke und landete auf dem Deckenhaufen, unter dem sich Malfoy versteckte. Dieser murmelte unzufrieden aber kletterte trotzdem raus.

„Der ist von Draco“, sagte er, während er den Vogel betrachtete.

„Wer ist Draco?“, frage Harry während er sich beeilte wieder unter die warmen Decken zu kommen.

„Mein Cousin“, antwortete Abraxas mit einer Grimasse. „Der perfekte, legitime, reinblütige Erbe des Hauses Malfoy. Erinnert ein bisschen an Black.“

„Und warum schreibt er dir dann Briefe? Deine Mutter wurde doch aus der Familie verbannt.“, fragte Harry interessiert.

„Eigentlich ist er ein ganz netter Kerl“, antwortete Abraxas schulterzuckend, ohne darauf zu achten wie unlogisch seine Aussage war. Malfoy schüttelte sich wegen der Kälte, die in dem Schlafraum herrschte. Er beeilte sich den Brief vom Fuß der Eule abzumachen und zu öffnen und fing an zu lesen.

„Natürlich wurde er nach Slytherin eingeteilt“, murmelte er, „Goldene Kelche … Verrückter Dumbledore … blutige Baron … Alles wie Mutter es beschrieben hat.“

„Wir sollten Briefe nach Hause schicken“, sagte Chris. Er stand vom Bett auf und rannte zu der kleinen Tür, hinter der sich das Badezimmer befand.

„Ja, wir müssen denen sagen, dass sie uns mehr Decken, warme Schuhe und Pullover schicken sollen“, meinte Abraxas und stöhnte dann: „Ich will nicht aufstehen.“

In der Dusche begann das Wasser zu laufen. Anscheinend hat Bletchley beschlossen ein Bad zu nehmen.

„Wir müssen etwas gegen diese Kälte tun“, sagte Harry bestimmt. Er kletterte nun auch aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Er hat sich entschieden heute nur schnell zu waschen, ohne zu duschen. „Das wird jetzt immer kälter.“

„Lass uns dann Teppiche an die Wände hängen, wie im großen Saal. Dann zieht es nicht mehr so sehr.“ Schlug Malfoy vor und schlang die Decken wieder um sich herum.

„Keine schlechte Idee. Die nackten Wände wirken schon sehr traurig, aber um es wärmer zu machen bringt es nichts. Wir brauchen irgendeinen Zauberspruch dafür“, antwortete Harry.

„Den haben wir noch nicht gelernt“, stöhnte Abraxas.

Das Wasserrauschen im Badezimmer erstarb und Bletchley schoss zurück in das Schlafzimmer und begann mit sich rasch anzuziehen.

Harry begab sich in das Badezimmer und rief über die Schulter noch: „Malfoy, steh auf, sonst verpasst du das Frühstück und die erste Stunde.“ Er machte sich schnell frisch und putzte sich die Zähne. Das Wasser war eiskalt. Wahrscheinlich sollten sie das auch selbstständig erwärmen. Wie Chris es geschafft hat sich zu baden, war für ihn ein Rätsel. Als Harry fertig war, stürmte Abraxas rein.

„Die Vertrauensschülerin war eben da“, berichtete Bletchley. „In fünf Minuten sollen alle im Gemeinschaftsraum sein. Dort werden wir unsere Stundenpläne bekommen, dann wird Lejv uns zum großen Saal führen. Sie hat gesagt, das wird das letzte mal sein. Ab morgen müssen wir den Weg selbst finden.“

„Alles klar“, nickte Harry. „Dann müssen wir morgen früher aufstehen.“

Alle waren pünktlich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Niemand sah besonders zufrieden aus, weder mit den kalten Zimmern, noch mit dem frühen Aufstehen. Harry war auf einmal ganz dankbar, dass Dracos Eule sie so früh geweckt hat. Die anderen Erstklässler sahen so als, als hätte Lejv sie aus dem Bett gezogen. Die Vertrauensschülerin selbst sah ziemlich zufrieden aus. Sie hat offensichtlich gut geschlafen und hatte ihren Spaß dabei die kleinen zu wecken. Sobald alle im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, holte sie einen Stapel Blätter raus.

„Das sind eure Stundenpläne. Macht euch bereit und packt eure Schultaschen. Durmstrang ist kein Ferienlager. Ihr seid hier, um zu lernen und die besten Zauberer eurer Zeit zu werden.“

Die Stapel wurden rumgereicht und sobald Harry seien Stundenplan sah musste er leicht schlucken. Sie hatten jeden Tag sieben bis acht Stunden. Sie fingen morgens um acht an und gingen bis Mittag. Danach hatten sie eine Stunde Pause. Nach der Pause gingen die Schulstunden dann weiter. Er linste in die Stundenpläne der anderen und merkte, dass sie alle zwar gleichviele Stunden hatten aber die Reihenfolge war unterschiedlich.

„Eure Stufe ist in zwei Klassen aufgeteilt. Die Professoren bevorzugen kleinere Klassen.“, erklärte Relinglejv, als sie erkannte, dass die Kinder verwirrt die Stundenpläne vergleichen. „Und jetzt auf geht’s. Taschen Packen.“

Die Erstklässler beeilten sich ihrem Rat zu folgen. Einige Minuten später stieg die ganze Gruppe hinunter zum Frühstück. Im großen Saal waren bereits viele Schüler. Die gestrige Feierlaune hatte sich bereits etwas zerstreut. Jetzt waren sie konzentriert und bereit für den Unterricht. Das machte die Erstklässler noch nervöser, sodass sie nur lustlos im Essen stochern konnten.

„Wir sind zumindest in der gleichen Gruppe“, sagte Bletchley, während er die Stundenpläne verglich. „In der ersten Stunde haben wir Zauberkunst.“

Harry nickte und wandte sich dem Gespräch am anderen Ende vom Tisch zu.

„Tut mir Leid“, sagte Jeremia schulterzuckend. Er hat sich gerade gerade zu den Erstklässlern gesellt. „Der Schülerrat erlaubt es den Vertrauensschülern nicht die Räume der Kleinen aufzuwärmen oder ihnen mit dem Warmwasser zu helfen.“

Black schlug wütend mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

„Dann werden wir ja alle erfrieren!“, rief er.

„Das ist ein Verbot des Schülerrats von 1789“, sagte Lejv lächelnd. „Viele Generationen von Schülern, inklusive uns, mussten leiden, als sie klein waren. Ihr sollt lernen eure Probleme selbst zu lösen.“

„Wie habt ihr sie gelöst?“, fragte eins der Mädchen.

„Ist geheim“, sagte Jeremia kichernd und zwinkerte.

Harry beobachtete dann Levski, der es leise, seinen Zimmergenossen erzählte.

„Jeremia hat gesagt, dass die Vertrauensschüler uns nicht helfen dürfen. Er hat aber nichts über die anderen älteren Schüler gesagt“, sagte der Rothaarige grinsend. Seine Kumpel sahen sich überrascht an und grinsten auch. „Mein Cousin ist Sechstklässler, er wird uns helfen.“

Potter fing an zu überlegen. Die Jungs aus seinem Zimmer hatten niemanden in Durmstrang, der ihnen helfen könnte aber seine Freunde schien das nicht zu stören. Malfoy quatschte wieder mit seinem Tischnachbar und Chris hatte eine Eulenpost von seinen Eltern bekommen und war gerade damit beschäftigt, eine Antwort zu schreiben. Harry begann über den notwendigen Zauberspruch nachzudenken. Er hatte die Schulbücher in den Ferien lange genug durchforstet, um zu wissen, dass der Zauberspruch nicht darin zu finden war. Das hieß, er musste entweder jemanden, der ihm den Zauberspruch zeigte, oder das passende Buch finden.

„Lejv“, rief er der Vertrauensschülerin zu. „Wo ist die Bibliothek?“

Seine Frage überraschte jeden, der sie gehört hat.

„Evans, du Streber. Der erste Schultag hat noch nicht einmal angefangen und du fragst nach der Bibliothek?“, fragte Abraxas augenrollend. Potter grunzte nur und ignorierte den Freund.

„Du gehst aus dem großen Saal raus und biegst rechts ab. Dort sind 3 Gänge. Du läufst den mittleren bis zum Ende. Da ist die Bibliothek.“, antwortete die Vertrauensschülerin pflichtbewusst, obwohl die Frage des Erstklässlers sie verwirrt hat. Normalerweise fingen die Schüler erst zwei bis drei Tage später an die Bibliothek wegen Hausaufgaben zu suchen.

„Es ist Zeit!“, rief Jeremia. „Wir müssen in den Unterricht.“

Alle Klassenzimmer lagen im dritten Stockwerk. Die Vertrauensschüler teilten ihre Schützlinge in zwei Gruppen auf. Die einen brachten sie zu Zauberkunst und die anderen zu Verwandlung und beeilten sich selbst zu ihren Klassen.

„Ich frage mich, wer uns in die Gruppen eingeteilt hat“, murmelte Malfoy stirnrunzelnd und sah sich um. In ihrer Klasse waren fünfzehn Kinder, unter denen Black, Levski und deren Zimmergenossen waren. „Man könnte meinen, die wollen ein Konflikt provozieren.“

„Ich glaube das wollen sie wirklich.“, sagte Chris seufzend. Er holte sein Schulbuch, eine Pergamentrolle und Feder aus seiner Schultasche heraus und legte alles ordentlich auf dem Tisch aus.

„Warum sollten sie das? Versteh ich nicht.“, murmelte Malfoy böse und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch. Die Tische waren für vier Schüler ausgelegt, also setzte sich etwas zögerlich ein großer blasser Junge mit abstehenden Haar zu ihnen. „Das ist Frederico Firence“, stellte ihn Abraxas vor.

Frederico nickte Harry und Chris zu. Er gab sich mühe nicht besonders freundlich zu seinen Tischnachbarn zu sein, damit Black das nicht bemerkte. Er wollte auf keinem Fall Streit mit Marius.

Die Lehrerin betrat das Klassenzimmer mit der Klingel, die den Anfang der Stunde signalisierte. Sie war eine Frau in den Vierzigern mit einem Pferdegesicht, die Harry stark an seine Tante erinnerte. Ihre hellen Haare waren kurz geschnitten und ihre Augen waren klug, klar und scharf.

„Klasse, ich begrüße Sie bei der ersten Zauberkunststunde. Ich bin Wilhelmina Beschworung. Zauberkunst ist der wichtigste Zweig der Magie. Ohne Zauberkunst sind Sie hilflos im Alltag. Zu Ihrem Glück sind die Zauber am Anfang noch sehr einfach und jeder Zauberer kann sie erlernen. Aber je weiter Sie sich mit dem Fach beschäftigen, desto schwieriger werden sie Ihnen vorkommen.“, sie machte eine lange Pause und genoss die Stille. „Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass sie am Ende dieser Stunde mindestens drei neue Zauber erlernt haben. Fangen wir beim einfachsten an – wir bringen Gegenstände zum Fliegen. Wer kann mir die Theorie erklären?“

Harry war der Einzige, der sich traute seine Hand zu heben. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur der Einzige, der seine Schulbücher auswendig gelernt hatte.

Bis zur Mittagspause hatten sie Zauberkunst und die Kinder waren danach ausgelaugt. Niemand hatte es geschafft die geforderten drei Zauber zu meistern. Die Meisten, darunter auch Harry, hatten nur zwei geschafft. Er wusste nicht, was sein Fehler beim dritten Zauberspruch war und nahm sich vor an diesem Abend daran zu arbeiten. Der Schulleiter erwartete von ihm nur Bestnoten.

„Ich will nach Hause „ stöhnte Abraxas beim Mittagessen. Chris sagte nichts, aber an seinem Gesicht konnte man ablesen, dass seine Gedanken ähnlich klangen. Harry lächelte leicht. Er fühlte sich physisch und mental ausgelaugt aber er wollte keineswegs nach Hause. Er fand es hier viel besser als bei den Dursleys.

„Iss was. Das hilft.“, schlug eine Spanierin, die sich immer neben Malfoy setzte, freundlich vor. Sie hieß Lucia und war in der anderen Klasse.

„Und was habt ihr gehabt?", fragte Harry das Mädchen.

„Wir hatten Verwandlung“ antwortete sie. „Professor Pavlov hat viel geredet, aber ich habe fast nichts verstanden. Wir mussten dann ein Zauberspruch lernen. Er war super schwierig. Nur zwei Leute haben es geschafft.“

„Nur eins?“, fragte Abraxas stöhnend. „Die Kuh Beschworung hat uns gezwungen drei zu lernen! Und dann hat sie uns auch noch ein Berg Hausaufgaben aufgegeben.“

„Denen, die im Unterricht alle Aufgaben schaffen, gibt Willy keine Hausaufgaben.“, sagte Lejv zwinkernd und setzte sich mit an den Tisch. Sie schaute sich die erschöpften Gesichter der Kinder rundherum an. „Das sind meistens zwei bis drei Leute aus einer Gruppe.“

„Bei uns ist es keiner“, antwortete Chris bedrückt.

„Das ist ja auch erst eure erste Stunde gewesen“, erwiderte die Vertrauensschülerin kichernd. „Seid einfach für die nächste Stunde vorbereitet. Pavlov ist auch nicht so einfach wie er scheint. Menschlich ist es ganz nett und freundlich aber er liebt sein Fach. Eure Unfähigkeit und euer Unverständnis beleidigen ihn. Wenn ihr in der Praxis versagt, wird er euch zwingen die Theorie so gut zu können, dass ihr sie im Schlaf aufsagen könnt.“

„Und diesen Horror haben wir dann nach der Pause?“, fragte Abraxas stöhnend.

„Gleich haben wir Kräuterkunde. Verwandlung haben wir erst morgen.“, beruhigte ihn Chris.

„Da habt ihr aber Glück. Der Kräuterkundeprofessor ist voll süß“, seufzte Lejv träumerisch.

Als die Jungs das hörten, mussten sie angewidert ihre Gesichter verziehen.

Nach einem großen Mittagessen gingen sie zur nächsten Stunde. In Durmstrang war es schwer etwas unter freien Himmel zu züchten, also hatte man für Kräuterkunde Gewächshäuser hinter dem Hauptgebäude gebaut. Jeremia brachte sie dahin und flitzte wieder weg zu seinem eigenen Unterricht. In den Gewächshäusern stand ein unangenehmer scharfer Geruch. Harry war der Meinung, dass der Geruch nicht so störend war und man sich an ihn gewöhnen konnte, vor allem weil die Gewächshäuser anscheinend der wärmste Ort in Durmstrang waren.

„Herzlich Willkommen“, nickte ihnen ein etwa dreißigjähriger Mann zu. Er hatte große freundliche graue Augen und niedliche Grübchen. „Mein Name ist Olavi Machiarvi. Ich bin ihr Professor für Kräuterkunde. Dann lasst uns zusammen arbeiten.“

Mit einem angenehmen Lächeln begann er zu berichten, womit sie sich beschäftigen würden. Alles klang so interessant, dass die Erstklässler ihrem Professor mit offenen Mündern lauschten. Nach dem langatmigen und ermüdenden Zauberkunstunterricht war der lebhafte Vortrag von Professor Machiarvi wie eine frische Briese.

„Wer macht eigentlich die Stundenpläne?“, fragte Harry flüsternd seinen Nachbarn.

„Der Schulleiter“, antwortete Chris und konzentrierte sich weiter auf seinen Lehrer.

Harry fand, dass es sehr klug von Professor Karkarov war, nach dem anstrengenden Unterricht morgens eine etwas leichtere Stunde zu legen.

Nach dem Unterricht konnten die Kinder nochmal etwas essen und machen wonach ihnen der Sinn stand. Harry aß ganz genüsslich mit seinen Freunden. Kräuterkunde hatte bei ihm überraschenderweise den Appetit geweckt. Danach wollte er in die Bibliothek. Er musste schnellstmöglich einen Heizzauber erlernen und mit den Hausaufgaben anfangen, damit er bei der nächsten Stunde nicht versagt. Die Möglichkeit von Beschworung keine riesigen Hausaufgaben zu bekommen trieb ihn dabei noch mehr an. Er schlug den anderen Jungs vor mitzukommen, aber diese wollten heute nicht mehr lernen. Sie gingen zurück zu ihrem Zimmer, um Briefe an ihre Eltern zu schreiben. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ging allein zur Bibliothek. Es war sogar besser so, denn Harry hatte vor einige Bücher zu lesen, die seine Freunde stutzig machen würden.

Es lief den Korridor entlang, den Lejv ihm heute morgen gezeigt hatte und kam bei einer massiven Metalltür an. Früher war hinter diesen Türen wohl etwas anderes als die Bibliothek. Harry zögerte rein zu gehen, denn dieser Ort sah für ihn doch etwas zu gefährlich aus, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Hinter der Tür befand sich ein großer Raum mit vielen Bücherregalen. Darin standen, lagen und türmten sich Bücher aller Größen und Arten. Für Leute, die es bevorzugten in der Stille der Bibliothek zu lernen standen in der Ecke einige Tische und Sessel. Gleich bei der Tür befand sich eine lange Theke des Bibliothekars, welcher sich als eine junge Frau von ungefähr 18 Jahren herausstellte, die in aller Ruhe etwas las. Als Harry eintrat, blickte sie überrascht auf und lächelte.

„Normalerweise kommt keiner direkt am ersten Tag hierher. Sieht so aus, als würdest du alle Streber dieser Schule herausfordern. Ich bin Natalija.“

„Harold“, stellte sich Potter vor, der sich in letzter Sekunde daran erinnerte nicht seinen richtigen Namen zu nennen.

„Du bist vielleicht überrascht, dass hier keine grimmige alte Frau sitzt? Sie ist im Sommer weggefahren, um auf ihre Enkel aufzupassen und hatte keine Lust mehr zurück zu kommen. Also bin ich die Vertretung. Ah! Das eine so interessante Geschichte, irgendwann erzähle ich es dir.“, sagte Natalija.

„Ich brauche Bücher, die Heiz- oder Wärmezauber beschreiben.“, unterbrach Harry sie mutig.

„Ah! Natürlich.“, antwortete sie nickend. „Aber die sind alle so schwer. Ein Erstklässler schafft sie nicht. Du solltest jemand älteren fragen dein Zimmer aufzuwärmen. Immerhin machen das alle so. Das ist ja nur dafür da, damit Erstklässler sich Gönner unter den Älteren suchen, sich mit anderen zusammentun, Gruppen beitreten und sowas. Ich weiß noch. Ich und die Mädels in meinem Zimmer mussten vier Monate frieren, bis wir jemanden gefunden haben, der uns helfen wollte.“

Potter nickte. Er selbst dachte, dass es andere Gründe dafür gab, aber die junge Bibliothekarin hat es ja selbst erlebt und könnte es besser wissen. Er wusste aber, was es bedeutet zu frieren. Bei den Dursleys gab es keine warmen Decken für ihn und in der Abstellkammer gab es keine Heizung. Aus diesem Grund wollte Harry so schnell wie möglich ein Weg finden das Zimmer warm zu kriegen. Für ihn war es einfacher ein Zauberspruch zu finden, als jemanden um Hilfe zu fragen. Er glaubte außerdem nicht, dass ihm jemand einfach so helfen würde ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen. Malfoy könnte natürlich jemanden versuchen zu belabern und jemanden finden, der ihnen hilft, aber zu welchem Preis? Er würde dann jetzt schon Verpflichtungen eingehen müssen, noch bevor die Schule so richtig angefangen hat.

„Ein Versuch ist es wert“, antwortete Harry schulterzuckend.

„Gut, gut.“, sagte die Frau lächelnd und verschwand zwischen den Regalen. Zwei Minuten später kehrte sie mit einem Stapel Bücher zurück. „Diese hier müssten passen. Wenn du darin nichts findest, bringe ich dir noch ein paar. Jedenfalls, egal was ist – frag. Ich bin selbst erst vor kurzem mit der Schule fertig geworden und verstehe wie es dir geht.“

„Wieso bist du dann geblieben?“, fragte Potter interessiert. Die neue Bekannte begann ihm zu gefallen.

„Weiterbildung“, erklärte Natalija. „Die Schule hat mir nicht ausgereicht. Ich hoffe danach einen besseren Job zu bekommen.“

„Viel Erfolg.“, wünschte ihr Harry. Er brachte die Bücher zu den Tischen und breitete sie aus. Beim Studium verlief die Zeit wie im Flug. Die Bibliothek blieb leer. Er notierte sich die Zauberer, die passen würden und ging zu den Hausaufgaben über. Einige Stunden später stupste ihn die Bibliothekarin an.

„Willst du Abendessen?“

Harry musste ein paar mal blinzeln, um in die in Realität zurück zu kommen, und nickte dankbar. Er hatte das Zeitgefühl vollständig verloren. Hätte sie ihn nicht daran erinnert, hätte er das Abendessen verpasst. Nochmal hungrig schlafen zu gehen wollte er nicht. Potter sammelte seine Notizen ein und gab Natalija die Bücher zurück. Sie gingen zusammen zum Essen und trennten sich an der Tür.

„Evans, stell dir mal vor, sie haben eine Eislaufbahn!“, rief Malfoy fröhlich zur Begrüßung. „Er ist noch nicht eingefroren, weil es noch zu warm ist, aber die anderen haben erzählt, dass sie in einem Monat soweit ist. Dann kann man sie benutzen.“

„Magst du Schlittschuhlaufen?“, fragte Harry müde.

„Ja, das ist klasse“, antwortete Abraxas. „Mein Vater hat es mir beigebracht. Und du?“

„Nein“, sagte Harry seufzend. Malfoys Leben war wohl besonders lebhaft. Im vergleich dazu kam Harry seinen Freunden wahrscheinlich wie ein absoluter Langweiler vor. „Wo hast du über die Eislaufbahn erfahren?“

„Lejv hat im Gemeinschaftsraum eine Clubliste für Erstklässler aufgehängt.“, antwortete Chris für seinen Freund. „Und eine Liste mit Wahlfächern. Welche möchtest du machen?“

„Meine Mama hat gesagt ich soll Numerologie und Literatur nehmen.“, warf Abraxas ein, obwohl die Frage offensichtlich an Harry gerichtet war. „Den Rest kann sie mir selbst in den Ferien beibringen. Und ich will in den Eiskunstlaufclub und in eine der Quidditchmannschaften. Sie suchen gerade neue Spieler!“

„Der normale Unterricht ist ja auch schon anstrengend. Denkst du nicht, dass du dir zu viel vornimmst?“, fragte Lucia, die sich wieder neben ihn gesetzt hatte, mit Zweifel in der Stimme. „Ich nehme nur Literatur und Kunst. Mein Vater meint, ein Mädchen braucht nicht mehr.“

„Evans, und was ist mit dir?“, wiederholte Chris.

„Ich hab die Liste noch nicht gesehen“, antwortete Harry matt und legte sich etwas Püree und Salat auf den Teller.

„Wo warst du denn den ganzen Nachmittag?“, fragte Malfoy verwirrt.

„In der Bibliothek. Hab die Hausaufgaben gemacht und etwas Zusatzliteratur besorgt.“

„Dann ist ja klar, warum du kein Quidditch spielst oder schlittschuhläufst, dafür aber so klein und bleich bist. Zu viele Bücher!“, witzelte Malfoy.

„Dafür ist er der Einzige der heute die Fragen der Lehrer vernünftig beantworten konnte.“, murmelte Chris.

Harry wollte schon widersprechen aber überlegte es sich doch anders. Sie sollen lieber glauben, dass er Streber ist, als über die Besenkammer, zu wenig essen und seinen Verwandten zu erfahren.

Nach dem Abendessen kehrte die Gruppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Malfoy konnte es kaum erwarten Harry die Liste mit den Wahlfächern und Clubs, die bereit waren Erstklässler aufzunehmen, zu zeigen. Chris erzählte welche Fächer sein Vater für ihn ausgesucht hat, weil Bletchley Senior wegen seiner guten Beziehung zu Karkarov die Liste schon vor dem Schulstart bekommen hat.

„Sag mal, Evans. Haben deine Eltern dir nicht gesagt, welche Fächer zu nehmen sollst? Oder wussten sie nichts davon. Du hattest erzählt, dass deine Mutter in Hogwarts war.“, fragte Abraxas nebenbei.

Harry sah weg, bevor er zu der Antwort ansetzte: „Sie haben mir erlaubt selbst zu entscheiden.“

Das Lügen fiel ihm noch recht einfach. Die Jungs sind noch nicht zu seinen Freunden geworden. Aber Harry merkte, dass wenn sie sich weiter näher kommen werden, er in seinen Lügen versinken könnte. Ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, war jedoch viel zu gefährlich. Ihre Eltern kamen aus England und kannten sogar möglicherweise Lily und James Potter. Mindestens die Geschichte über Den-Jungen-Der-Überlebte kannten Mrs. Malfoy und Mr. Bletchley. Und sehr wahrscheinlich, haben Sie diese Geschichte auch ihren Kindern erzählt. Das bedeutete, dass es zu gefährlich war, den Jungs die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Der Direktor hatte ihn davor gewarnt überhaupt etwas über sich zu erzählen. Denn Durmstrang war eine Schule der Dunklen Magie und die Kinder, die diese Schule besuchten waren dementsprechend vorbelastet.

„Hast du ihnen geschrieben, wie du angekommen bist?“, fragte Chris scharfsinnig.

„Dafür besteht keine Notwendigkeit“, antwortete Harry schulterzuckend. Er stellte sich vor, wie seine Tante auf eine Eule von ihm reagieren würde und lächelte in sich hinein.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es unerwartet hell und laut. Jemand hatte eine Reihe Leuchten unter der Decke entdeckt und hatte sie angemacht. Eine Gruppe Mädchen unterhielt sich über den Kräuterkundeprofessor. Ein Haufen Jungs mit Black allen voran sah sich den Nimbus 2000 an, den jemand rausgeholt hatte. Levski hatte sich faul auf einem Sofa breit gemacht und erzählte irgendwas seinem Gefolge. Die Ankunft der drei Engländer interessierte niemanden. Malfoy schnappte sich die Hand seines Freundes und brachte ihn zu dem schwarzen Brett mit der Liste. Die Auswahl war gewaltig! Es gab Gymnastik, Fechten, Etikette, Kunst, Literatur, Geographie unter den nicht magischen Fächern. Die Liste der magischen Fächer war aber noch umfangreicher: Numerologie, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Artefaktenkunde und vieles mehr. Die Variation an Clubs war auch riesig. Es gab den Musikclub, Floristikklub, Koboldsteinclub und Poesieclub, um ein paar zu nennen. Jeder konnte etwas nach seinem Geschmack finden.

Leider war Harry erst so kurz in der magischen Welt, dass er nicht auf Anhieb sagen konnte, was er machen wollte. Es gab auch keine Erwachsenen, die er um Rat hätte fragen könne, ohne sich selbst preis zu geben. Potter musste glucksen, wenn er sich vorstelle seine Tante um Hilfe zu bitten.

_Liebe Tante Petunia,_

_was glaubst du sollte ich lieber nehmen? Numerologie oder Artefaktenkunde?_

_Liebe Grüße Harry_

Sie würde wahrscheinlich mit einer Pfanne nach der Eule werfen.

„Bis wann hat man Zeit sich zu entscheiden?“

„Die Wahlfächer muss man bis Ende September wählen. Du kannst sie aber jederzeit aufgeben“, antwortete Malfoy. „Nächstes Jahr kann man sich dann ein anderes Fach aussuchen.“

„Alles klar. Dann werde ich noch etwas überlegen.“

Auf seiner Prioritätenliste befanden sich aber andere Sachen weiter vorne als die Wahlfächer. Obwohl sie gerade alle unbeschwert in ihren Pelzmänteln Spaß hatten, konnte Harry das Eiswasser von heute morgen nicht vergessen. Er wollte sich mit warmen Wasser waschen. Deswegen ging Potter direkt in sein Schlafraum, um den Heizzauber zu erlernen, den er sich rausgesucht hatte.

XXX

Eine Blonde Hexe etwas über Vierzig lächelte Albus an und antwortete ruhig: „Wir dürfen solche Informationen nicht weiter geben, Mr Dumbledore. Mr Potter ist tatsächlich vor einiger Zeit in unser Land eingereist, aber am 1. September hat er es wieder verlassen. Ich darf ihnen die Adresse nicht geben, über die er registriert war, oder wohin er gereist ist.

„Hören Sie mal, Frau Hild…“, fing der Direktor mit einer netten Stimme an.

„Fräulein“, unterbrach sie ihn mit einem koketten Lächeln und zwinkerte dem jungen Professor Quirrell zu, der neben dem Direkter stand. Dieser musste vor Verlegenheit husten und bereute es, mit Dumbledore mitgegangen zu sein.

„Fräulein Hild“, verbesserte sich der Schulleiter. „Verstehen Sie doch, Mister Potter befindet sich in einer komplizierten Situation in einem fremden Land. Er wurde möglicherweise ohne seine Einwilligung hierher gebracht.“

„Wollen Sie etwa andeuten, dass unser Land nicht würdig ist Mister Potter zu beherbergen? Und dass er nur unter Druck hierher kommen könnte?“, fragte die Hexe stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein, meine Liebe. Natürlich nicht.“, sagte Dumbledore und schüttelte dabei vehement den Kopf. „Der Junge musste nur eigentlich am 1. September nach Hogwarts kommen und konnte möglicherweise wegen der Entfernung nicht rechtszeitig da sein. Wir müssen ihm helfen.“

„Da hätten Sie früher dran denken müssen, Professor Dumbledore.“, sagte die Blondine kopfschüttelnd. „Mister Potter ist jetzt jedenfalls nicht in Deutschland. Ich kann Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen.“

„Wir würden dann gerne seine Verwandten besuchen, um sie nach Informationen über den Jungen zu bitten“, setzte Dumbledore seine Befragung fort. Ehrlich gesagt, war er mittlerweile ziemlich gereizt. Wer würden auch an seiner Stelle ruhig bleiben? Das Fräulein quälte ihn schon seit fast zwei Stunden!

„Herr Schulleiter, aber es wurden mit ihm keine Verwandten registriert. Der Junge ist allein in das Land eingereist.“, antwortete sie unverständlich.

„Das kann nicht sein… Ah. Natürlich. Seine Verwandten sind Muggel. Sie wurden wahrscheinlich nicht von Ihnen registriert.“

„Muggel? Oh, wie schrecklich! Warum sollte Mister Potter mit ihnen leben?“, fragte die Blondine entsetzt. „Jedenfalls, wir verfolgen keine Bewegungen der Muggel!“

Dumbledore verbrachte noch eine Stunde in dem Büro, der Stellvertretenden Ministerin der Zauberei Deutschlands. Fräulein Hild zwinkerte noch zum Abschied Quirrell zu, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Sobald die Bürotür ins Schloss gefallen ist, sprang die stellvertretende Ministerin von ihrem Stuhl auf, lief zum Kamin und warf Flohpulver hinein. Sie beugte sich zum Feuer hin und rief: „Richter!“ Einige Sekunden später bekam sie eine Antwort. Hild berichtete schnell: „Ich habe ihm nichts über Potter erzähl, aber du schuldest mir jetzt etwas.“, nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie noch hinzu „Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich nur ausversehen in die Reihen von Grindelwaldanhängern geraten bin! Bitte mich nicht mehr um sowas. Ein Streit mit dem Ganz Hohen Tier der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung wird für mich Folgen nach sich ziehen.“ und beendete damit die Verbindung.

Etwas später setzte sie sich wieder an ihren Platz und kicherte wie ein Mädchen. Sie war keine Anhängerin von Grindelwald, wie Richter und seine Freunde, und wollte sich nicht mit Dumbledore anlegen. Sie hatte genug eigene Probleme. Vor allem, wenn sie vorhatte die nächste Zaubereiministerin zu werden. Aber es hatte so viel Spaß gemacht Albus Dumbledore an der Nase herumzuführen.


	6. Kapitel 5

Abraxas wurde am nächsten Morgen von Bletchley geweckt. Sein Zimmergenosse stand neben seinem Bett im Pyjama und lächelte eigenartig.

„Was willst du?“, fragte Malfoy grimmig. Er hasste es früh aufzustehen. Er war davon überzeugt, dass er noch ein halbes Stündchen länger schlafen, aufstehen, sich schnell frischmachen und zum Frühstück rennen konnte. Unter den Decken war es so viel besser als in dem kalten Zimmer oder dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und zu frieren.

Anstatt zu antworten nickte Chris in Richtung Evans‘ Bett. Dieser schlief noch angezogen über seiner Decke. Um ihn herum lagen Notizen und in seiner Hand hielt er noch seinen Zauberstab.

„Was ist mit ihm? Zu viel gelernt?“, fragte Abraxas missmutig. Gestern Abend, als die Jungs schlafen gingen hat Harold noch über seinen Aufzeichnungen gebrütet und leise vor sich hin geflucht. Malfoy verstand diesen verrückten Wissensdurst nicht. Er war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er mit diesem seltsamen Evans-Jungen befreundet sein wollte. Anfangs kam er Abraxas ziemlich cool vor, aber er hat sich als ein langweiliger Streber herausgestellt, mit dem man nichts unternehmen konnte.

„Es ist warm“, sagte Chris flüsternd.

„Was?“, fragte Abraxas verwirrt, riss die Augen auf und warf die Decke ab. Den Großteil seiner Decken hatte er schon im Laufe der Nacht weggestrampelt. Im Schlafraum war es wirklich warm, sogar heiß! „Aber wie?“

„Evans hat gezaubert. Er hat die ganze Nacht an dem Zauber gearbeitet.“, antwortete Bletchley.

„Nicht dein Ernst!“, flüsterte Malfoy schockiert.

„Ist nur schade ihn zu wecken, aber wir müssen gleich in den Unterricht.“, murmelte Chris. „Lass uns ganz leise waschen, zusammenpacken und ihn danach wecken. Übrigens heißes Wasser gibt es auch.“

„Jetzt wird auch klar, warum er gestern in der Bibliothek war. Und ich Idiot … schäme mich so … Unser Evans ist eindeutig voll cool, nicht wahr?“, flüsterte Malfoy bewundernd.

Chris prustete nur und ging ins Badezimmer. Er hatte nicht bezweifelt, dass Harold cool ist. Er hatte es direkt beim ersten Treffen in der Winkelgasse erkannt. Denn der Schulleiter von Durmstrang würde nicht einfach irgendwelche Schüler beim Einkaufen begleiten. Daraufhin hatte auch sein Vater ihm gesagt Evans zu befreunden. Dass der andere Junge den Heizzauber über Nacht erlernt hatte, war nur eine nette Bestätigung seiner Annahme.

Als sie ihren Kumpel endlich weckten, sah dieser wie eine ausgequetschte Zitrone oder wie ein Zombie aus. Harry stand nur sehr träge auf und ging fast, ohne die Augen zu öffnen ins Badezimmer. Als er wieder rauskam, packte er antriebslos seine Tasche und ging zum Frühstück. Die ganze Zeit blieb er stumm, während Malfoy und Bletchley hinter seinem Rücken Blicke austauschten. Sie hatten natürlich als aller erstes ihrem Zimmernachbarn gedankt, aber Evans hatte nur genickt. Harry hatte diese Nacht nur zwei Stunden schlafen können. Er hatte fast die ganze Nacht an dem Zauber gearbeitet, aber er gelang ihm erst gegen Morgen. Er hatte für die Versuche sehr viele magische Kräfte gebraucht. Sobald er am Esstisch saß, goss er sich erstmal eine Tasse Kaffee ein und trank sie, ohne auf seine Manieren zu achten, in einem Zug, um die Tasse wieder zu befüllen.

„Diese warmen Klamotten nerven so sehr“, nörgelte Black vom anderen Ende vom Tisch. „Ich habe keine Lust mehr die Pullover zu tragen.“

„Und ich kann schon den zweiten Tag nicht normal Duschen“, pflichtete ihm Malfoys Bekannter von gestern, Frederico, fort.

„Bei uns alles ganz gut“, sagte Levski dreist direkt in Marius‘ Gesicht. „Unser Schlafraum ist es so heiß, dass wir sogar die Fester aufgemacht haben.“

„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?“, forderte ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, dessen Namen Harry noch nicht kannte, zu wissen.

„Hab mein Cousin gefragt“, sagte Levski schulterzuckend. Die Erstklässler hörten das und fingen an sich umzusehen. Viele von ihnen gehörten Familien an, die ihre Kinder, seit Generationen nach Durmstrang schickten. Ein Teil von ihnen hatte auch jetzt Verwandte in der Schule. Natürlich hat keiner von ihnen ihre Hilfe angeboten, sondern wartete bis die Kleinen sie fragten. Jemand guckte kichernd in Richtung der drei Engländer, Malfoy, Evans und Bletchley. Alle wussten, dass sie hier keine Verwandten hatten.

„Das ist doch nix, womit man angibt!“, rief Abraxas aufbrausend, als er die schiefen Blicke in seine Richtung bemerkte. „Bei uns war es schon gestern warm!“, lügte er etwas.

„Ha! Lüg besser!“, spottete Black zurück und lachte. Die meisten am Tisch stimmten ihn sein Lachen ein, was Malfoy nur noch weiter reizte. Er blickte zu seinen Kumpels. Chris aß seelenruhig sein Haferbrei und Harry konzentrierte sich auf seinen Kaffee.

„Ich lüge nicht! Ihr könnt ja bei uns vorbeikommen und gucken!“

„Und wer würde euch, Halbblütern, das Zimmer erwärmen?“, fragte einer von Marius‘ Zimmernachbarn mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Evans hat es selbst gemacht!“, verkündete Malfoy stolz. Alle Erstklässler waren zuvor ruhig und haben die Unterhaltung interessiert verfolgt, aber jetzt starrten sie die drei interessiert an.

„Lügner“, rief Black triumphierend. „Erstklässler können solche Zauber nicht wirken!“

Abraxas lächelte nur vielsagend. Das wusste er doch auch! Sonst gäbe es diese Unterhaltung hier gar nicht.

„Bei uns ist es warm, aber nicht heiß. Wir müssen die Fenster nicht aufmachen.“, erzählte der Blonde mit einem spöttischen Lächeln in Richtung Levski. „Und das Wasser ist auch warm, so dass wir heute morgen duschen konnten.“

„Hey, Evans“, rief Lejv. „Welchen Zauber hast du benutzt?“

„Den einfachsten, den ich finden konnte.“, antwortete Harry seufzend.

„Gut gemacht“, sagte die Vertrauensschülerin und nickte ihnen zu. Ihr Partner klatschte ein paarmal anerkennend. „Für die erste Schulwoche sehr beeindruckend.“

„Hm, für die erste Schulwoche, ohne die Möglichkeit sich zu waschen.“, merkte Potter spitz an, während er sich vom Tisch erhob.

Heute hatte ihre Gruppe in der ersten Stunde Verwandlung. Die Vertrauensschüler zeigten ihnen den Weg zu den Räumen und liefen wieder weg. Die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Gruppe konzentrierte sich immer noch auf die drei Engländer.

„Hey, Evans“, rief ihm ein dunkelblondes Mädchen zu, das immer nicht Lucia herumlief. Sie war anscheinend auch ein Halbblut und die Mädchen hielten zusammen. „Ich bin Sarah Epstein, erfreut dich kennenzulernen.“

„Ebenso“ nickte ihr Harry zu. Er kämpfte immer noch gegen den Schlaf und die Mädchen interessierten ihn gerade nicht.

„Könntest du auch unsere Zimmer aufwärmen? Wir haben nicht daran gedacht als wir die Zimmer gewählt haben, aber von uns hat keiner Verwandte in der Schule.“, fragte Sarah schulterzuckend. Sie sprach absichtlich gleichgültig, aber es war eindeutig, dass sie auf die Antwort auf diese Frage gespannt erwartete.

„Dieser Zauberspruch ist schwach und muss immer wieder erneuert werden. Die anderen krieg ich noch nicht hin.“, erklärte Harry.

„Aber du kannst?“, fragte sie nach.

„Ja, aber nicht heute“, bestätigte Harry.

Sarah nickte zufrieden und kehrte an ihren Platz zurück.

„Du hilfst ihr einfach so ohne Gegenleistung?“, fragte Malfoy grimmig.

„Für mich ist es kein Umstand.“, antwortete sein Kumpel. „Nur beim ersten Mal war es kompliziert. Jetzt weiß ich wie das geht und kann es immer wieder machen.“

Das Klingeln einer Glocke verkündete den Anfang der Stunde. Der Professor betrat den Raum und die Kinder verteilten sich auf ihre Tische. Der Lehrer war ein kleiner Mann mittleren Alters, der an eine bauchige Flasche erinnerte. Sein Körper erschwerte ihm das Bewegen. Er wurde ständig rot und musste sich den Schweiß von der Stirn abtupfen. Pavlov begann den Unterricht damit, dass er ganz viel über sein Fach erzählte, genau so wie die andere Gruppe es ihnen am Vortag berichtet hatte. Lejv hatte recht, dass er sein Fach liebte. Nach diesem langen Vortrag blieb ihnen nur noch Zeit einen einzigen Zauberspruch zu erlernen, den nur Black am Ende der Stunde beherrschte. Marius sah sich überlegen um und genoss die bewundernden Blicke seiner Mitschüler. Zur Mittagszeit entließ Pavlov alle außer Harry.

„Evans, eine Minute bitte“, sagte er mit einem Ton, der keine Widerrede zuließ. Der Junge gehorchte. Seine Mittschüler sahen ihn im Rausgehen verwirrt an. Black murmelte etwas, vermutend, dass Evans gleich etwas Unangenehmes zu hören bekommt. Und Harry dachte genauso, denn er hatte diesen einfachen Zauberspruch nicht geschafft. In Anbetracht dessen, weigerte sich Marius zu glauben, dass seinem Mitschüler der Heizzauber gelungen war.

Der Professor wartete, bis alle weg waren. Dann kam er näher an seinen Schüler heran und sah sich sein Gesicht genau an. „Mein Junge, Sie sind ja völlig erschöpft! Was haben Sie denn gemacht?“

„Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich habe fast die ganze Nacht gebraucht, um einen Heizzauber zu erlernen. Ich hasse die Kälte“, antwortete Harry auf seine Füße blickend.

Pavlov schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Dann ist es ja nicht verwunderlich, dass sie heute aussehen wie eine Nacktschnecke. Nach Ihrer heutigen Darbietung habe ich nicht verstanden, wieso Professor Beschworung Sie so sehr gelobt hat. Sie wissen schon, dass Erstklässler normalerweise ältere Schüler dafür um Hilfe bitten.“

„Wir haben niemanden, den wir Fragen könnten.“, widersprach Potter.

Der Professor seufzte und kratzte sich am Kinn. Er holte ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder hervor, schrieb etwas auf, legte die Notiz zusammen und gab sie seinem Schüler.

„Gehen Sie zu der Schulkrankenschwester und geben Sie ihr das hier. Sie wird Ihnen helfen.“

Harry nahm erfreut das Pergament und wollte dem Lehrer dafür danken. Aber als er aufblickte begegnete Potter dem vorwurfsvollen Blick von Pavlov und sagte nichts.

„Wenn Sie das nächste Mal an ein so komplizierten Zauberspruch stoßen, mit dem Sie nicht zurechtkommen, nehmen Sie auf keinem Fall denselben Weg. Sie können jederzeit mit Fragen zu mir kommen. Verstanden?“

„Ja, Sir“, antwortete Harry lächelnd.

„Mister Evans, Sie könnten Ihre Magie verlieren, wenn Sie sich noch stärker magisch erschöpfen.“, sagte Pavlov, um ihn etwas zu erschrecken. Als er die Angst im Gesicht des Schülers sah, nickte er zufrieden und bemerkte, dass er genau ins Schwarze getroffen hat. Dieser Junge würde seine magischen Kräfte nicht nochmal riskieren.

„Ich habe verstanden, Professor. Wirklich. Danke schön“

Pavlov winkte in Richtung Tür und zeigte damit, dass er Harry entlässt, der sich beeilte den Anweisungen des Lehrers zu folgen. Er wusste vom ersten Tag, wo das Zimmer der Krankenschwester war. Die Vertrauensschüler haben es ihnen fast sofort gezeigt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es in dem Krankenzimmer genauso still war, wie in der Bibliothek. Am zweiten Tag des Schuljahres gab es noch keine Patienten zu versorgen. Der Raum war klein und sauber. Entlang der Wände standen Schränke mit Zaubertränken und allerlei magische Artefakten, dessen Anwendung Harry noch nicht kannte. Eine angenehme ältere Dame in einem grauen Umhang war die Krankenschwester. Sie fing sofort an um das Kind herumzuwuseln, noch bevor sie die Notiz gesehen hatte. Nachdem Sie die Nachricht gelesen hatte, gab sie Harry ohne Fragen einen grell grünen Zaubertrank, der gut schmeckte. Und sofort nach der Einnahme fühlte er sich besser, Energie strömte wieder durch seine Glieder. Sie schickte ihn auch schon bald wieder weg, sodass er noch genug Zeit für ein Mittagessen hatte.

In dem Moment, in dem er das Krankenzimmer verließ, ertönte Musik durch die ganze Schule. Eine männliche Stimme sang in einem unvergleichlichen Rhythmus:

_Can _ _you dance the hippogriff?_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Flyin‘ off from a cliff_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Swoping down, to the ground_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Wheel around and around and around and around_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

Harry zuckte zusammen und sah mit Verwunderung, dass die Schüler, die ihm unterwegs begegneten alle lächelten. Die Kinder lachten und drehten den Kopf zu der Quelle des Geräusches. Das Lied endete und wurde von einer eifrigen Stimme ersetzt.

„Hurra, Hurra! Das Schulradio ist wieder daaa! Wie ihr alle wisst, hat mein wunderbarer Vorgänger die Schule beendet. Also habt ihr von nun an mit mir das Vergnügen. Ich plane nicht meinen Vorgänger zu übertreffen, weil es einfach nicht möglich ist, aber ich weiß, dass wir ganz viel Spaß miteinander haben werden! Begrüßt mich, Anthony Zabini, euren neuen Moderator!“  
Einige Schüler klatschten, lachten und pfiffen vor Begeisterung. Harry ließ sich von dem Lachen anstecken. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es an einer magischen Schule ein Radio gab. Zabinis lebhafte Stimme zerriss die Stille der Schulflure und vertrieb etwas die Düsternis des Schlosses. Sie waren hier erst zwei Tage, aber die Neuheiten der Schule konnten die Kinder nicht mehr in ihrem Bahn halten und die Trostlosigkeit und Dunkelheit begannen sie zu erdrücken. Die energische Musik und die freudige Stimme des Moderators vertrieben alles Traurige.

Während Harry zum Saal runterlief, wurde im Radio ein weiterer leichtsinniger Song gespielt und mit dem halben Ohr hörte der Junge zu. Anscheinend gab es in der Zauberwelt eigene Bands, die großartige Lieder über die Magie hatten.

„Du siehst besser aus“, erkannte Chris, als Harry sich neben ihn setzte.

„Ich war bei der Krankenschwester“, erklärte dieser seinem Freund. Das Lied kam zum Ende und wurde wieder durch die Stimme von Zabini ersetzt. Dieser begann über irgendwelchen Unsinn zu reden und über die Ereignisse und Gerüchte, die sich in den letzten beiden Tagen angesammelt haben, zu Berichten.

„Normalerweise geht das Radio schon am 1. September an, aber dieses Jahr hat der Schülerrat länger gebraucht, um einen Moderator zu benennen.“, erklärte Lejv, die wieder an dem Tisch der Erstklässler saß.

„Warum?“, fragte Black.

„Nun ja. Niemand kontrolliert, was im Radio gesagt wird.“, antwortete die Vertrauensschülerin lächelnd. „Der Moderator könnte sonst welche Gerüchte verbreiten und Leute anschwärzen. Das könnte vielen Leuten die Pläne zerstören. Natürlich würde er es danach zu spüren bekommen, wenn das passiert. Aber wenn der Vogel einmal aus dem Käfig ist, ist es meistens zu spät. Also interessiert es den Schülerrat besonders stark, wer diese Position bekleidet.“

„Wir haben noch ein Magazin, das monatlich erscheint“, erzählte Jeremia, „aber dort ist es einfacher die Publikationen zu kontrollieren.“

„Cool! Da will ich mitmachen!“, sagte Abraxas mit leuchtenden Augen.

Jeremia lachte über den Enthusiasmus des Jungen.

„Um das Magazin kümmern sich insgesamt fünf Leute. Es ist ziemlich schwer einer der Journalisten zu werden.“, sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Wir müssen zum Unterricht“, unterbrach sie Chris aufstehend. Die Kinder erschraken, beendeten ganz schnell das Mittagessen und eilten zu der nächsten Stunde.

Während des Unterrichts war das Radio still aber während der Pausen war entweder wieder Zabinis Stimme oder magische Musik zu hören. Man hatte das Gefühl, dass die ganze Schule einen Zug frischer Luft genommen hatte. Die Flure schienen heller und freundlicher und die Kinder lachten mehr.

Harry entschied für sich, dass er das Lernen liebte. Er mochte die Schule, seine neuen Freunde, den Unterricht und die Bücher. Er hatte sich zwar immer noch nicht entschieden welchem Club er beitreten und welche Wahlfächer er nehmen wollte, aber er dachte, dass er es noch bis zum Ende des Monats hinkriegen würde. Während der ersten Woche, hatte Harry alle seine Professoren und Mitschüler kennengelernt. Dankt seiner Fähigkeit, den Heizzauber auszuführen und Malfoys Gesprächigkeit, konnte er mit einigen von ihnen gute Beziehungen aufbauen. Die Lehrer zeigten es nicht, aber sie waren mit seinen Antworten im Unterricht zufrieden und fragte ihn gerne. Sie erkannten sein Interesse am Lernen und lobten ihn spärlich. Harrys Lieblingsfach war Zauberkunst. Die Zaubersprüche gelangen ihm mühelos und das gefiel Professor Beschworung. Nach nur wenigen Stunden wurde der Junge zu einem ihrer Lieblinge. Sobald sie ihn in ihrem Klassenzimmer sah leuchteten ihre Augen auf, auch wenn sie es im Unterricht nicht zeigte, nicht einmal mit einem Lächeln.

Black sah das alles. Unter den Schülern wurde er respektiert. Zumindest versuchte keiner Harrys Seite zu ergreifen in den ständigen Konflikten, die von Marius provoziert wurden. Black mochte Evans offensichtlich überhaupt nicht und war kurz davor einen echten Krieg zwischen ihnen zu entfachen. Harry versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu vermeiden, manchmal, wenn er es sich leisten konnte, indem er Black gewinnen ließ oder ihm aus dem Weg ging. Er ließ sich aber nicht überwältigen. Die Älteren beobachteten das Ganze mit immer größerer Neugier.

Am vierten Tag hatten sie endlich Dunkle Künste, ein Fach, das Harry sehr Interessierte, denn die Dunklen Künste hatten in seinem Leben eine große Rolle gespielt. Professor Stefan Eminesku war unglaublich alt. Die Jahre hatten seinen Rücken gebeugt und sein Gesicht faltig gemacht. Sein glatter grauer Bart reichte ihm bis zum Gürtel und er lief in kleinen Schritten auf eine Krücke gestützt. Seine Stimme war ganz rau, wenn er versuchte zu sprechen. Die Schüler von Durmstrang rieten schon seit Jahrzehnten, wie alt ihr Lehrer wohl sein könnte. Viele befürchteten er könnte eines Tages mitten in der Stunde einfach zu Staub zerfallen. Ungeachtet all dessen spürten sie alle die Macht, die er ausstrahlte.

„Ich unterrichte an dieser Schule seit 1890.“, erzählte er mit seiner heiseren Stimme. „In dieser ganzen Zeit war Gellert Grindelwald mein bester Schüler, aber ich verliere nicht die Hoffnung, dass ich eines Tages einen ähnlich begabten Schüler haben werde. In diesem Unterricht braucht ihr kein Fleiß. Entweder ihr habt ein Talent für die sogenannten Dunklen Künste oder nicht. Jedenfalls werden sie euch helfen großartig zu werden.“

Zur Überraschung aller hob Sarah Epstein die Hand. Harry hatte gemerkt, dass das Mädchen mutig und sehr selbstbewusst war, dass man sie kaum erschrecken oder in Verlegenheit bringen konnte. Eminesku sah sie von unter seinen dichten Augenbrauen düster an und nickte ihr zu.

„Professor, sie haben gesagt, dass Grindelwald ihr bester Schüler war. Aber hat Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer ihn nicht übertroffen?“, fragte sie unbeirrt. Die Schüler blickten interessiert von dem Mädchen zu dem Lehrer. Die Antwort auf diese Frage interessierte sie alle.

„Lord Voldemort“, sagte er heiser und die Schüler zuckten bei dem Namen zusammen, „hat meiner Meinung nach alle Dunklen Magier vor ihm übertroffen. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht seines Vorfahren Salazar Slytherin. Aber er war nicht in Durmstrang.“

„Sind Sie sich sicher?“, fragte Black eifrig. „Niemand kennt doch seinen echten Namen.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ein so großes Talent nicht übersehen habe“, antwortet Eminesku kopfschüttelnd. „Und jetzt fangen wir den Unterricht an.“

Harry war gleichzeitig glücklich und enttäuscht, dass die Unterhaltung beendet wurde. Das erste Mal, hatte jemand in Durmstrang Voldemort erwähnt. Die Gedanken der Schüler, waren eher auf aktuelleren Themen fixiert. Aber jetzt, wo jemand Voldemort erwähnt hatte wurde Harry etwas ängstlich. Sein echter Name war unzertrennlich mit dem Namen des größten Dunklen Magiers verbunden und einerseits hatte er Angst entdeckt zu werden. Aber andererseits wollte er die Meinung anderer erfahren, die ihr wissen über Voldemort nicht aus Büchern, sondern von anderen Magiern hatten.

Seine Mitschüler sahen seinen inneren Kampf nicht. Sie ließen mit Bedauern von dem interessanten Thema ab und holten ihre Bücher hervor. In der ersten Stunde war ihre Aufgabe rauszufinden ob sie ein Talent für die Dunkel Magie hatten. Es war eine vererbte Eigenschaft, die von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurde, hatte Harry aus den Büchern erfahren. Ein Großteil der reinblütigen Familien hatte dieses Talent, auch die Potters. Aber für Halbblüter war es komplizierter. Glücklicherweise hatte Harry am Ender der Stunde nach mehreren Anläufen es geschafft, den Test zu bestehen. Malfoy hatte es viel leichter, aber Bletchley hatte Probleme. Seine Familie war erst seit vier Generationen reinblütig. Und das Talent für die ursprüngliche Magie, wie die Dunklen Künste auch genannt wurden, entstand erst da. Der Professor beobachtete seine Versuche genau und murmelte endgültig etwas Zustimmendes, obwohl Chris keine sichtbaren Ergebnisse gezeigt hatte.

Das erste Wochenende in Durmstrang begann Harry mit einem entspannten Frühstück, bei dem er sich überlegte, was er in der freien Zeit tun sollte. Er wollte die Hausaufgaben für Montag erledigen und weiter das Buch über Genealogie lesen, das er vor ein paar Tagen angefangen hatte. Das heißt, er musste wieder in die Bibliothek. Zum Ende der Woche hin hatte sie sich mit Schülern gefüllt und war nicht mehr so ruhig, wie am Anfang. Das vor kurzem entdeckte Buch half ihm mehr über seine Familie zu erfahren. Nicht direkt über seinen Vater und seine Mutter, aber über das Haus Potter. Außerdem konnte er etwas über die Vorfahren der Malfoys und der Blacks erfahren. In den Stammbäumen fand er Draco, mit dem Abraxas schrieb. Er fand raus, dass er selbst sehr nah mit den Blacks verwandt war. Je weiter er las, desto interessanter wurde es.

Malfoy versuchte ihn zu überreden zum Quidditchfeld zu gehen und seinen neuen Besen ausprobieren, den ihm seine Eltern gekauft haben. Chris sagte nichts, darauf zählend, dass sein Freund für ihn mit entscheiden würde. In diesem Moment landete eine große rostrote Eule vor Harry. Sie streckte ihm ein Fuß entgegen und Harry beeilte sich den Brief abzumachen, mit aller Kraft seine Überraschung verbergend.

„Von wem ist er?“, fragte Malfoy gleich. Aber Harry konnte ihm nicht antworten, weil er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte! Niemand in der Zauberwelt außer dem Schulleiter kannte ihn und würde ihm Briefe schreiben. Tante Petunia könnte ihrem Neffen einen Brief schreiben, aber sie würde keine Eule finden. Wer könnte es sein? Er öffnete schnell das Pergament, las die erste Zeile und beeilte sich den Brief wieder zusammen zu falten. Er wollte nicht, dass jemand anderes ihn sieht.

„Ich werde ihn ihm Schlafzimmer lesen.“, sagte er schnell und verließ den Saal. Die Eule trank mittlerweile aus seiner Tasse, während Chris und Abraxas verwirrte Blicke austauschten.

„Denkst du, der ist von seinen Eltern?“, vermutete Malfoy flüsternd.

„Wahrscheinlich. Er hat ja bisher keinen einzigen Brief von ihnen bekommen“, antwortete Chris düster.

„Ich glaube bei ihm zuhause ist nicht alles in Ordnung. Das ist bei Halbblütern oft so, vor allem wenn reinblütigen Verwandten mit im Spiel sind.“, sagte Malfoy traurig.

Harry hörte ihre Unterhaltung nicht mehr. Er lief schnell auf sein Zimmer, um den Brief allein zu lesen. Er wusste noch nicht, von wem er war. In der ersten Zeile stand aber sein richtiger Name. Der Junge rannte die Treppe hoch, durchquerte das Gemeinschaftszimmer und schloss sich im Schlafraum ein.

Er entfaltete den Brief und überzeugte sich, dass er wirklich an Mr. Harry James Potter adressiert war. Der Text war mit einer schönen Schrift mit viele Schnörkeln verfasst und unterschrieben war er von Albus Dumbledore. Der Autor des Briefes berichtete in schönen Phrasen, dass Harry Potter ein Platz an der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei Hogwarts angeboten wurde. Wegen eines Missverständnisses hatte die Schule es nicht geschafft ihm früher schon ein Brief zu schicken. Aber nun würden sie Harry gerne aufnehmen, sobald er ihnen eine Antwort schickte und sagte, wo er sich befand. Sie würden sogar jemanden zu ihm schicken, um ihn abzuholen.

Er las den Brief dreimal, bevor er ihn voller Wut in Stücke riss. Missverständnis, als ob! Die haben eine Woche nach Schulstart gemerkt, dass ihr Junge-Der-Überlebt-Hat fehlte! Und sie haben es vergessen ihm ein Brief zu schicken! Und jetzt schreiben sie ihm so als müsse er ihnen dankbar für ihre Einladung sein! Harrys erster Gedanke war es, dem Schulleiter der fremden Schule eine Antwort zu schreiben und ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht auf die Almosen angewiesen ist und in seiner derzeitigen Schule zufrieden war. Stattdessen überlegte er eine Minute und entschied sich anders zu handeln. Potter schrieb schnell eine Nachricht an Karkarov, in der er davon berichtete, und schickte sie mit einer Eule ab, die extra für solche Fälle im Gemeinschaftsraum zur Verfügung stand.

Danach kehrte er mehr oder minder ruhig zu seinen Freunden zurück. Chris und Malfoy waren schon zum Quidditchfeld runter gegangen und hatten Abraxas glänzenden neuen Nimbus2000 mitgenommen.

XXX

Albus Dumbledore wurde schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr so erniedrigt. Nach drei Tagen sinnlosen Verhandlungen mit dem deutschen Zaubereiministerium hatte eine sichere Quelle bei der internationalen Zauberervereinigung ihm flüsternd bestätigt, dass Harry tatsächlich am morgen des 1. September das Land wieder verlassen hatte. Allerdings wusste die Abteilung zur Kontrolle der Magischen Fortbewegung nicht, wohin er gereist ist, weil er einen aus England mitgebrachten Portschlüssel benutzt hat. Das Datum bedeutete ja, dass niemand sich Sorgen machen musste, weil er offensichtlich an eine Schule aufgebrochen ist. Niemand außer Albus Dumbledore, natürlich.

Also Harry Potter ist an eine magische Schule gegangen. Der Portschlüssel hat ihn offensichtlich dahin gebracht. In Europa gab es etwa fünfzehn magische Schulen. Die größten und besten waren natürlich Hogwarts, Durmstrang und Beauxbatons, aber es waren nicht die einzigen. Nur in England, einem mittelgroßen Land, gab es pro Jahr 30-40 Schüler. Die anderen Länder hatten ähnlich viele. Die Kinder musste ja alle in irgendwelche Schulen gehen.

Dumbledore hat schnell verstanden, dass Harry noch in England abgefangen wurde. In dem Buch der Namen fehlte er, weil er in einer anderen Schule eingeschrieben wurde, und nicht, weil er das Land verlassen hatte. Das war noch schlimmer, als wenn der Junge verlorengegangen wäre.

Erstens war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass die Schulleiter der anderen Schulen ihm, Albus Dumbledore, erlauben würde ihre Schulen nach dem Jungen zu durchsuchen, vor allem, wenn er wirklich dort war. Zweitens wusste er nicht unter welchen Vorwänden der Junge dahin gelockt wurde und wie ihm die Zauberwelt erklärt wurde. Drittens befand sich Harry jetzt sicherlich hinter Schutzzaubern, die keine Verfolgungszauber durchließen, um ihn zu finden.

Dumbledore musste dringend mit den Menschen reden, die wussten, wo Harry ist. Den Dursleys. Allerdings stieß er hierbei auf Hindernisse. Die deutschen Reinblüter, die das Land nach Grindelwalds Krieg verlassen hatten, weil sie den Dunklen Magier unterstützt hatten, waren wieder zurück und gewannen wieder an Macht. Offensichtlich standen sie dem Bezwinger ihres Anführers nicht wohl gesonnen. Sie hatten genug Macht und Geld, um Albus und seine Leute aus ihrem Land rauszuhalten! Zu seinem größten Schreck wurde der Schulleiter von Hogwarts fast der Pädophilie und eines „unnatürlichen Interesses zum Privatleben Des-Jungen-Der-Überlebt-Hat“ beschuldigt. Die Anwälte hatten schnell und effektiv bewiesen, dass Dumbledore kein Recht hatte zu entscheiden, welche Schule der junge Potter besuchen sollte. Albus war so sehr respektiert in der Zauberwelt, dass diese Anschuldigungen ihn nur leicht getroffen hatten. Das Hohe Tier der internationalen Zauberervereinigung bekam nur ein paar vorwurfsvolle Blicke und musste einige bissige Zeitungsartikel erleiden.

Diese Idioten dachten, dass Voldemort tot ist, und sie nichts zu befürchten hatten! Sie dachten, der Junge müsse vor nichts mehr beschützt werden! Im Endeffekt hatte das deutsche Zaubereiministerium Harrys Verwandten unter ihren Schutz genommen und verboten allen magischen Personen sich ihnen und ihrem Haus zu nähern. Aus diesem Grund verwarf Dumbledore die Idee mit den Dursleys zu sprechen und versuchte den Jungen selbst zu überzeugen.

Er schickte dem Jungen eine besondere Eule. Sie wurde mit Verfolgungs- und Benachrichtigungszaubern belegt, sodass er jetzt wusste, dass Harry lebte und seine Post selbst las. Leider kehrte die Eule jedoch ohne Antwort zurück. Anscheinend war der Junge nicht daran interessiert, nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Dies bekräftigte nur Albus‘ Vermutung, dass der Junge einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurde, und zwar in die falsche Richtung.

Aufgrund des ganzen Durcheinanders hatte der Schulleiter keine Zeit, sich um die Sicherheit des Steins der Weisen zu kümmern.


	7. Kapitel 6

Das Quidditchfeld von Durmstrang war nicht besonders groß. Es befand sich hinter dem Schulgebäude, eingezwängt zwischen kahlen Felswänden. Das Feld wurde von Rängen mit nur wenigen Reihen umschlossen, die für die Schüler vorgesehen waren. Um den Standort der Schule über Jahrhunderte hinweg geheim halten zu können, wurden unter anderem Erwachsene nur äußerst selten zu Spielen eingeladen.

Die Jungs schafften es nicht Malfoys neuen Besen auszuprobieren, weil das Quidditchfeld gerade von einer der vier Mannschaften von Durmstrang benutzt wurde. Die Spieler haben bereits angefangen für das kommende Tournier zu trainieren. Sie schwebten in ihren schwarzen Quidditchuniformen über dem Rasen und hantierten geschickt mit den Bällen und Schlägern herum. Einer von ihnen stand auf dem Boden und beobachteten die anderen. Der Junge schwang ganz oft mit den Armen und zwang mal den einen mal den anderen runter zu kommen, um ihnen etwas energisch zu erklären und mit irgendwelchen Pergamenten vor ihrer Nase herumzuwedeln.

„Das sind die Raben“, erzählte Malfoy seinen Freunden einen Seufzer unterdrückend. Nachdem die Erstklässler gemerkt haben, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden selbst zu fliegen, haben sie sich in die Ränge gesetzt, um zuzuschauen. „Die älteste Mannschaft von Durmstrang. Die anderen wurden später geformt oder haben sich wieder aufgelöst. Aber die Raben gab es von Anfang an. Es ist mit ziemlich viel Ansehen verbunden für die zu spielen.“

„Du wolltest in ihre Mannschaft?“, fragte Harry. Er bewunderte die Jungs in der Luft. Das Fliegen hatte ihn in seinen Bahn gezogen und sein Herz schlug schneller. So etwas hatte er bisher noch nie gefühlt, weder vor einem Unterricht, noch vor einem Buch. Das Fliegen hatte etwas atemberaubendes, etwas besonderes, etwas unglaubliches! Potter wollte er unbedingt ausprobieren und durch die Lüfte fliegen.

„Nein, sie haben dieses Jahr keine freien Plätze“, antwortete Abraxas Kopfschüttelnd. „Ich hab mit dem Kapitän von Sturm gesprochen. Die suchen einen Jäger.“

„Und wie war’s?“

„Er hat gesagt, dass ich gut fliege, aber die falsche Statur habe“, antwortete Abraxas und seufzte traurig. „Ich muss noch etwas größer werden.“

„Tut mir voll Leid“, sagte Chris spöttisch.

Abraxas rächte sich mit einem Faustschlag auf die Schulter.

„Also, sind die Raben die stärkste Mannschaft der Schule?“, fragte Bletchley den allwissenden Abraxas, der es geschafft hat innerhalb einer Woche alles über die Schule und ihre Gerüchte rauszufinden.

„Nee. Die letzten drei Jahre waren sie nur auf Platz zwei“, berichtete sein Freund. „Die Harpyien haben einen super Sucher. Er ist erst in der vierten Klasse, spielt seit drei Jahren und hat noch nie ein Schnatz verpasst. Stellt euch das nur vor! Deswegen haben sie bisher immer gewonnen.“

„Meinst du Victor Krum? Ich habe irgendwas über ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum gehört“, murmelte Chris.

Malfoy nickte. „Genau der. Der Junge wird eines Tages ein Quidditchstar!“

An diesem Tag sind sie doch nicht dazu gekommen selbst zu fliegen. Am Nachmittag bekam Harry eine Nachricht vom Schulleiter mit dem Befehl in sein Büro zu kommen. Relinglejv sah das und fragte den Erstklässler vorwurfsvoll: „Was hast du angestellt? Das muss echt was schlimmes sein. Sonst ruft er nie jemanden in sein Büro!“

„Das ist wegen Problemen meiner Familie. Nichts Schlimmes.“, erklärte Harry.

„Na hoffentlich sagst du die Wahrheit. Ich bringe dich zu seinem Büro.“, sagte das Mädchen grimmig.

Harry war dankbar dafür. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Karkarovs Büro sich befand. Sie gingen zuerst runter in das Erdgeschoss und folgten dann verwirrenden Fluren zum Fuß des Turms.

„Hier wohnen die Lehrer“, erklärte Relinglejv.

Das Büro befand sich im dritten Stock. Es verbarg sich hinter einer schweren Holztür mit Metallbeschlägen. Die beiden waren auf dem Weg hierher niemanden begegnet. Die Flure im Turm waren noch enger als im Rest der Schule und die Stufen der Spindeltreppe reichten Harry fast bis zum Knie. Auf den Podesten zwischen den Treppen befanden sich Fenster, die trübes Licht reinließen. Er und Lejv hatten Mühe die Stufen zu erklimmen und waren ganz aus der Puste als sie die Tür erreichten. Harry klopfte schüchtern an die gruselige Tür und eine bekannte Stimme antwortete ihm sogleich: „Kommen Sie rein, Mr. Evans.“

Lejv nickte ihm zu, hatte aber nicht vor mit ihm rein zu gehen. Harry atmete tief durch und ging herein. Im Raum angekommen riss er überrascht die Augen auf. Das wahr wahrscheinlich der hellste Raum in ganz Durmstrang. Hinter einem riesigen Fester schien die Sommersonne, die dort einfach nicht hätte sein dürfen und in dem Raum befanden sich unzählige Glasgegenstände und Spiegel, die das Licht fröhlich reflektierten. Außerdem war es hier viel wärmer, als in der ganzen Schule. Auf dem Boden lagen die bereits gewohnten Tierfelle. Der Schulleiter saß hinter einem Tisch aus hellem Holz. Vor ihm lag ein hoher Stapel Papiere. Gegenüber dem Tisch standen ein paar bequeme Sessel. Karkarov dachte jedoch nicht daran seinem Besucher anzubieten sich hinzusetzen.

Harry sah den Schulleiter oft in der Schule. Er war zu Essenszeiten immer im Saal anwesend, obwohl die Schüler ihn nicht beachteten. Für sie war der Schülerrat wichtiger. Potter war seine stille Anwesenheit mittlerweile auch gewöhnt. Der Schulleiter sprach nicht mit ihm und zeigte mit seinem Verhalten nicht, dass er großes Interesse an Mr. Evans hatte. Das tat er zu ihrer beider Sicherheit. Harold musste als ein einfacher, nicht herausragender Junge erscheinen.

„Mr. Evans, ich bin froh, dass Sie Besonnenheit bewiesen haben und Dumbledore keine Antwort geschickt haben. Fanden Sie seine Einladung nicht ansprechend?“, fragte Igor. Das Verhalten des Jungen machte ihn stutzig. Er war verwirrt, dass dieser keinen Kontakt zu Albus aufbauen und die Schule wechseln wollte, um etwas über seine Eltern zu erfahren. Karkarov war sich nicht sicher, ob er dem Jungen überzeugend dargelegt hatte, wer gut und wer böse war. Der erste Eindruck ist wohl doch der wichtigste.

„Ich bin doch schon an einer der besten europäischen Zauberschulen und sehe kein Sinn darin etwas zu ändern.“, antwortete der Junge ausweichend. Er vertraute dem Schulleiter nicht und wollte ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr es ihn verletzte, dass die Menschen, die auf ihn hätten aufpassen sollen, sich erst meldeten, wenn er verschwunden war.

„Eine sehr gute Antwort“, nickte Igor im zufrieden zu. „Ich habe Sie gerufen, um Ihnen von den letzten Entwicklungen zu berichten. Das deutsche Zaubereiministerium hat Ihre Verwandten unter seinen Schutz genommen. Sie lassen keine Zauberer in ihre Nähe. Das bedeutet, dass bis auf Weiteres niemand durch Ihre Verwandten erfahren wird, wo Sie sind. Ich habe sie außerdem bei meinem ersten Besuch schon mit einem Zauber belegt. Sie wissen zwar noch, dass Sie an eine Zauberschule gegangen sind, aber sie werden sich weder an den Namen der Schule noch an mich erinnern. Wir brauchen uns also keine Sorgen an dieser Front zu machen.“

Igor war unglaublich glücklich über seine Umsichtigkeit. Er hatte von vorn herein gewusst, dass Dumbledore nach dem Jungen suchen würde, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts auftauchte.

„Das ist wunderbar, Sir!“, sagte Harry glücklich und lächelte.

„Ja, das ist es. Seien Sie vorsichtig und geben Sie sich mühe Ihr Geheimnis gut zu verstecken. Passen Sie auf, was Sie sagen, und vergessen Sie nie Ihre Narbe zu verdecken.“, belehrte Igor den Jungen in einem eindringlichen Ton. Seiner Meinung nach, war Harry das schwächste Glied in diesem Lügenspiel. Er war erst elf und hatte gerade neue Freunde gefunden, denen er wahrscheinlich ein paar Geheimnisse erzählen wollte.

„Ja, Sir.“

„Sie haben Ihren Freunden nichts erzählt?“, fragte der Schulleiter und hob dabei eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, ich habe Ihnen nichts gesagt“

„Sehr gut. Ich habe von Ihren Leistungen im Unterricht gehört. Die Lehrer sind mit Ihnen sehr zufrieden. Weiter so.“, lobte Karkarov seinen Schüler leicht. Der Junge war wirklich sehr gut. Langsam begann Igor zu glauben, dass nicht Lily Potter allein an dem Tod des Dunklen Lords schuld war.

„Danke, Professor.“

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Evans.“

Harry verabschiedete sich, öffnete die schwere Eichentür mit etwas Anstrengung und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters. Im Flur wartete Lejv auf ihn. Möglicherweise, wollte sie nur eine Verschnaufpause wegen dem schweren Anstieg machen, oder sie war darauf neugierig zu erfahren, worüber Harry mit Karkarov gesprochen hat. Also erzählte ihr Potter eine zuvor vorbereitete Geschichte über die Familie.

Der Schulleiter atmete tief durch, nachdem Harry die Tür geschlossen hatte. Er überlegte ernsthaft, ob er dem Jungen über Okklumentik und Legilimentik erzählen sollte. Aber jetzt war es noch nicht notwendig. Er selbst war ein schlechter Okklumentiker, aber schrak nicht davor zurück in den Gedanken anderer zu graben. Er wollte dieses Stückchen Kontrolle über den Jungen behalten. Außerdem bestand keine Bedrohung der Enttarnung durch Legilimentik, denn es gab in der Schule keine Schüler, die diese Kunst beherrschten, und die Professoren konnte der Schulleiter diesbezüglich in Schach halten.

Am Sonntag nach dem Frühstück brachte Abraxas seine Freunde wieder zum Quidditchfeld.

„Heute wird das Turnier ausgelost“, berichtete der Blonde aufgeregt. „Alle Mannschaften werden da sein, um rauszufinden, wer gegen wen dieses Schuljahr spielen wird. Heute können sich auch neue Mannschaften registrieren, falls jemand eine gründen möchte.“

Anscheinend teilten viele Malfoys Interesse dafür, denn die Ränge, die gestern leer waren, waren heute voll mit Schülern aller Klassen. Auf dem Feld waren auch mehr Spieler als am Tag zuvor. Alle Mannschaften waren versammelt. Sie sprachen und scherzten miteinander oder präsentierten ihre neuesten Besen.

„Die in der schwarzen Uniform sind die Raben. Wir haben sie gestern schon gesehen.“, kommentierte Malfoy. „Braune Uniformen trägt Sturm. Und das sind die Harpyien, die Leute in rot. Und da drüben, da, seht ihr den Jungen mit der gebrochenen Nase? Das ist Krum.“

Harry beobachtete den stämmigen dunkelhaarigen Teenager genauer. Dieser sah sich etwas betrübt um und beantwortete widerwillig, die an ihn gestellten Fragen von seinen Mannschaftsmitgliedern. In dem zotteligen Fellmantel, den er über seine Uniform geworfen hatte, erinnerte er Harry an einen Bären. Faszinierend, dass so jemand ein guter Sucher sein könnte.

„Und wie heiß die Mannschaft in den grünen Uniformen?“ fragte Chris. Er hatte ein Fernglas aus der Tasche hervorgeholt und betrachtete alles auf dem Feld genauer. Bletchley bat Harry das Fernglas an aber dieser verzichtete. Dank den magischen Kontaktlinsen, sah er jetzt perfekt.

„Huh, das ist Drang“, antwortete Abraxas und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer angewiderten Grimasse.

Endlich betrat derjenige das Feld, auf den alle gewartet hatten. Das Chaos unter den Mannschaften legte sich und wurde durch eine erwartungsvolle Stille ersetzt. Alle Spieler und Zuschauer beobachteten einen hübschen Sechstklässler, der leicht hopsend über den Rasen lief und irgendeine Melodie in sich hinein summte. In den Händen Trug er eine schwarze Kiste.

„Das ist der Verantwortliche für Sport und Spiele im Schülerrat.“, erklärte Abraxas wieder. „Man erzählt, dass er letztes Jahr ein Bludger gegen den Kopf bekommen hat und seit dem hat er sie nicht mehr alle.“

Der Sechstklässler hatte derzeit die Kapitäne der Mannschaften zu sich geholt. Ihnen stand bevor aus der Kiste Zettel mit dem Namen ihrer nächsten Gegner zu ziehen. Das ganze dauerte keine fünf Minuten und sah nicht besonders spektakulär aus.

„Das erste Spiel: Raben gegen Sturm“, verkündete der Verantwortliche aus dem Schülerrat mit durch Magie verstärkter Stimme. Die Fans begannen zu klatschen und zu johlen, während die Kapitäne ihnen zuwinkten. Und dann war alles vorbei. Der Großteil der Kinder zerstreute sich aber einige holten ihre Besen hervor, um etwas rumzufliegen.

„Jetzt können wir endlich fliegen“, sagte Malfoy glücklich und holte auch seinen Nimbus 2000 raus. Harry und Chris mussten sich die Schulbesen holen. Bletchley erzählte geknickt, dass seine Eltern dieses Jahr für seinen Bruder ein Besen kaufen mussten und zwei auf einmal konnten sie sich nicht leisten. Deswegen musste er bis zum nächsten Jahr auf einen eigenen Besen warten. Malfoy gestand daraufhin, dass seine Mutter und sein Vater mehrere Monate für den Nimbus gespart haben. Aus diesem Grund dachte Harry, dass der Kauf eines guten Besens in der Zauberwelt dem Kauf eines Autos in der Muggelwelt gleichzusetzen war.

Die Schulbesen waren nicht besonders gut, aber sie erfüllten ihren Zweck.

„Comet 260“, las Chris mit einer sauren Miene vor, was auf dem Spiel stand. „Etwas alt und langsam aber sicher. Man kann sie fast gar nicht verfluchen. Die Hersteller von Nimbus haben wegen der Geschwindigkeit bei der Sicherheit gespart.“, erklärte er sogleich.

Harry hörte nicht genau zu. Er brannte vor Vorfreude. Sobald er den Stiel berührt hatte und mit den Fingern durch die Borsten gegangen ist hatte ihn ein Drang ergriffen in die Luft zu steigen. Er hatte sich schneller drauf gesetzt als seine Freunde. Malfoy schaffte es nur warnend aufzuschreien bevor Harry den Stiel nach oben drehte und wie eine Stein aus einer Schleuder hochschoss. Der Wind schlug ihm ins Gesicht und fuhr durch seine Haare. Die Enden seines Umhangs zog es in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Für einen Augenblick verlor Harry die Konzentration und konnte wegen der Geschwindigkeit nicht mehr Atmen. Fast hätte er den Besen aus seinem Griff gelassen, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Ein Gefühl der reinen Freude erfüllte ihn bis zu den Haarspitzen. Das Fliegen war einfach wunderschön, es war ein Teil von ihm, ein Talent, das Harry großartig auf dem Besen machen könnte, ohne Tag und Nacht zu üben. Dies würde er immer bei sich haben.

Er drehte ein paar Runde, eine Schleife, beschleunigte, zog hoch, um dann wieder nach unten zu fliegen….

„Hey Evans. Du hast doch gesagt, dass deine Eltern dir nicht erlauben zu fliegen.“, rief ihm Malfoy zu. Harry drehte sich um und sah Abraxas neben sich fliegen. Dieser hatte einen glücklichen und sorglosen Gesichtsausdruck und lachte.

„Aber sie sind nicht hier.“, antwortete Potter. Harry erinnerte sich nicht, jemals über ein Verbot der Eltern gesprochen zu haben. Er hatte nur erzählt, dass er keinen Besen hatte. Den Rest hatte sich Malfoy wahrscheinlich selbst zusammengereimt. Eine Minute später gesellte sich Chris zu ihnen. Das Fliegen lag ihm nicht so wie den anderen beiden, aber es war klar, dass er nicht zu ersten mal auf einem Besen saß. Die Jungs beschlossen schnell Fangen zu spielen und einige ältere Schüler, die auch zum Spaß fliegen wollten, gesellten sich zu ihnen. Von unten wurden sie von den Leuten aus Quidditchmannschaften beobachtet, die ihre Bekannten anfeuerten.

Abraxas hatte mit seinem Nimbus 2000 einen Vorteil. Nur seine Eltern hatten ihrem Kind einen so schnellen Besen gekauft. Immerhin war es das letzte Modell, das auch Profispieler flogen. Malfoy war nur ein unerfahrener elfjähriger Junge. Es war zu erwarten, dass er die Kontrolle über so ein herausragenden Besen verlieren würde. Ein unvorsichtiges Manöver und schon fällt der Junge vor den Augen aller zusammen mit seinem Besen aus einer Höhe von zehn Metern. Harry sah das alles wie in Zeitlupe. Abraxas hing an einem Arm vom Besen, verzweifelt den Stiel krallend versuchte er wieder aufzusteigen. Er wurde schlagartig blass und sein Gesicht spiegelte Horror und Verzweiflung wider. Der Besen flog wie verrückt fast senkrecht in einem Affentempo auf die Erde zu. Vielleicht hatte jemand ihn sogar verflucht. Ein Großteil derer, die es beobachteten, erstarrte. Ein Paar Schüler versuchten ihn einzuholen, um Malfoy abzufangen, aber der Nimbus war zu schnell. Jemand von unten schrie ein Zauber, traf aber das rasende Objekt nicht. Potter dachte nicht nach. Mit seinem Verstand war hier nichts zu machen. Nur einem Instinkt folgend drehte er sein Besen ein paar Meter nach rechts und sprang.

Das war die verrückteste Tat seines Lebens und wahrscheinlich auch die gefährlichste. Er befand sich fünf Meter über dem Boden und wäre wahrscheinlich direkt beim Aufschlag noch vor Malfoy gestorben, wenn auch nur der kleinste Teil seines halbfertigen Plans anders verlaufen wäre. Der Titel des Schutzengels des Jungen-Der-Überlebte ließ diesen letztendlich schuften. Potter hatte unglaubliches Glück. Nach einem Meter freien Falls traf er den verrücktgewordenen Nimbus mit der Seite und schlug mit Nase und Stirn mit dem Stiel zusammen. Seine Hüfte und Brust schrien vor Schmerzen auf und über sein Gesicht floss warmes Blut, das wahrscheinlich aus der Nase kam. Der Junge stöhnte wegen den Schmerzen auf, die ihm für einen Augenblick die Luft nahmen. Trotzdem packte er den Besen fest mit einer Hand und streckte den anderen Arm blind nach unten aus. Wegen dem Aufprall sah er nur Sterne vor seinen Augen aber Abraxas konnte ihn sehen. Dieser packte verzweifelt den rettenden arm und ließ sich hochziehen. Einige Augenblicke später saß er schon auf dem Besen.

Der Aufprall und das zusätzliche Gewicht haben den Besen wieder teilweise geradegerückt und machten ihn langsamer. Dies schenke Harry ein paar zusätzliche Sekunden, um seine Kräfte zu sammeln, die Stielspitze nach oben und zur Seite zu ziehen und in irgendeiner unglaublichen Art zu bremsen. Wenn der Nimbus ein Pferd wäre, hätte er bei so einer Behandlung wahrscheinlich aufgebockt. Der Besen zuckte nur und warf Malfoy ab. Abraxas fiel aus der Höhe von vierzig Zentimetern mit der Nase voran auf den Rasen des Quidditchfeldes. Harry, der einen besseren Griff am Besen hatte wurde von dem Besen bis zum Ende des Feldes getragen, wo er in einer Rolle viel. Die ersten Sekunden lag er nur reglos da und starrte gen Himmel. Potter konnte selbst nicht glauben, was er da getan hatte. Er war niemals zuvor besonders mutig oder leichtsinnig. Zuhause musste er immer ruhig bleiben, um den Zorn seiner Verwandten nicht auf sich zu ziehen. Also warum hatte Harry sowas verrücktes getan? Er hatte niemals zuvor Freunde, um die er sich kümmern müsste. Er hatte sein Leben für einen Jungen riskiert, den er nicht einmal mochte! Potter setzte sich langsam auf. Just in dem Moment kniete sich irgendein Junge neben ihn, der hergerannt kam. Er untersuchte schnell Harrys Arme und Bein und danach seinen Kopf. Vor Potters Gesicht tauchte ein weißes Taschentuch auf, mit dem ihm das Blut aus dem Gesicht weggewischt wurde. Die Hände von irgendwem lehnten sein Kopf vorsichtig zurück.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte jemand eindringlich und schüttelte Harry, als dieser nicht antwortete.

„Ja“, antwortete Potter abwesend. Er bewegte seinen Blick zu dem Jungen vor sich. Es war Krum. Viktor sah sein Gesicht mit Bewunderung und Besorgnis an. Harry bemerkte abgelenkt, dass der andere schöne Augen hatte.

„Du bist verrückt“, verkündete Krum lächelnd. „Vollkommen gestört! Sowas hab ich noch nie im Leben gesehen!“

„Ha! Ich auch!“, sagte ein breitschultriger Junge, der gerade zu ihnen gestoßen war. Er war sehr groß und hatte etwas wildes an sich. „Glückwunsch, Kleiner! Ab heute bist du der Sucher der Raben. Ich würde eher sterben also so einen Verrückten mit so viel Glück ziehen zu lassen! Vladislav Zepesz, Kapitän. Sehr erfreut!“  
Er streckte einen Arm aus und zog Harry, der immer noch den Besen hielt, auf die Beine. Krum sah ihn unglücklich an, stand auch auf und verlagerte mehrmals sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Potter sah gleich zu Malfoy, der auf dem Boden lag gerade auch von allen Seiten untersucht wurde. Der Kumpel sah noch ganz aus. Chris kam von der Menschenmenge, die sich um den schockierten Abraxas versammelt hatte, zu Harry. Bletchley war ganz blass vor Angst um seine Freunde, lächelte aber erleichtert.

„Harold Evans“, stellte sich Harry dem Kapitän der Raben vor. „Glaubst du ich passe wirklich dazu? Ich bin heute zum ersten Mal geflogen.“

Potters Gedanken waren zerrissen. Er machte sich gleichzeitig Sorgen um Abraxas, darum was der Schulleiter zu seinem Stunt sagen würde und dachte ob er wirklich in einer Mannschaft spielen sollte und wie toll es sich angefühlt hatte zu fliegen.

„Hundert Pro!“, sagte Zepesz und lachte schallend.

XXX

Zum Abend hin wusste die ganze Schule über die Heldentat des Erstklässlers und deren Folgen. Zabini hatte darüber im Radio fast noch lauter berichtete als über die Auslosung der Mannschaften. Harry wurde von den älteren Schülern voller Staunen angestarrt. Einige von ihnen stöhnten neidisch. Black war außer sich. Zum Abendessen musste Harry sich zu seiner Mannschaft setzten, anstatt an den Erstklässlertisch. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl mit einen neuen Bekannten, obwohl sie ihn alle zusammen nach seinem Sturz zu der Krankenschwester gebracht haben. Außer ihm waren zehn weitere Leute in der Mannschaft. Sechs feste Spieler, drei Ersatzspieler und ein Fünftklässler, der vom Kapitän als Stratege bezeichnet wurde. Nur zwei von ihnen waren Mädchen.

„Mach dich bereit, Evans“, sagte die Jägerin Teresa Habsburg. „Der Kapitän ist voll krass. Er wird dich voll aufs Korn nehmen. Vor allem, wenn das nächste Spiel schon in einem Monat ist.“

„Ich hab dein Sprung gesehen. Du hast ein Knall!“, sagte der Treiber Neil Greengrass grimmig.

„Bin sicher, du schaffst Krum“, sagte ein schlaksiger Junge namens Luigi eifrig. Er war der Sucher der Mannschaft, dessen Platz Harry jetzt einnehmen würde, aber er war anscheinend ganz zufrieden damit. „Es reicht, dass unsere Mannschaft, und vor allem ich, schon drei Jahre hintereinander so erniedrigt werden!“

„Er muss nicht unbedingt schon im nächsten Spiel mitspielen.“, unterbrach sie Zepesz. „Er sollte lieber für das Spiel gegen die Harpyien trainieren.“

Er drehte sich zu Harry und sah ihn abschätzig an.

„Das ist mein letztes Jahr in Durmstrang. Mein letztes Jahr als Quidditchkapitän. Dieses Jahr müssen wir die besten sein! Hast du verstanden? Davon hängt meine zukünftige Karriere ab. Wenn du mich enttäuschst, werde ich dir den Kopf abreißen.“, ende er leise drohend.

„Verstanden“, sagte Harry mit einem Frosch im Hals und versuchte dabei keine Angst zu zeigen.

Zepesz lächelte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Was ist mit einem Besen?“, fragte der Kapitän und sah die preisgünstigen Klamotten des neuen Mannschaftsmitglieds an. „Wir könnten zusammenwerfen…“

„Ich werde mir ein Besen selbst kaufen“, beeilte sich Harry ihn zu unterbrechen. Ihm war es unangenehm von jemanden etwas zu bekommen und ihnen dann etwas schuldig zu sein. Davon hatte er genug, als er bei den Dursleys gelebt hatte. Außerdem hatte er genug Geld in seinem Verließ.

„Sicher?“, fragte der Kapitän mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Du brauchst einen guten Besen. Kein Comet! Ein Nimbus 2000 oder ein Cleansweeper 7.“

„Okay, ich kaufe mir einen“, sagte Potter hartnäckig. Der Rest zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Er aß sein Abendessen still und hörte der Mannschaft bei ihren Unterhaltungen zu. Der Großteil davon drehte sich um Hausaufgaben und Spielstrategien. Die Raben stellten sich als ein geselliger Haufen heraus, der durch eine Leidenschaft miteinander verbunden war. Man konnte sie aber nicht als Freunde bezeichnen. Jeder von ihnen hatte an irgendeinem anderen Tisch eine Person, die ihnen wichtiger war, mit der man eher über Privates sprach. Genauso erging es Harry, der es nicht erwarten konnte mit Chris und Malfoy zu reden. Abraxas wurde vom Feld direkt zu der Krankenschwester gebracht und nach dem er zusammengeflickt war zum Schulleiter geschickt. Chris hatte es nur geschafft zu sagen, dass Malfoy in Ordnung ist und eilte ihm nach. Er fand seine Freunde erst nach dem Abendessen im Schlafraum. Der Heizzauber begann zu schwächeln, weil er nur so einfach war. Im Zimmer wurde es wieder etwas kühler und in der Luft hing der Geruch nach Beruhigungstränken und Heilsalben. Malfoy und Bletchley unterhielten sich leise miteinander bis Harry eintrat. Sie blickten zu ihrem Kumpel auf und wurden still. Das machte Harry Sorgen. Er wusste, dass Abraxas unbedingt in eine Quidditchmannschaft wollte. Dieser könnte jetzt eifersüchtig auf seinen Zimmernachbarn sein, weil Potter genommen wurde. Malfoys Freundschaft wollte er aber keines Falls verlieren. Dieser stand auf, als hätte er Harrys Gedanken gelesen.

„Evans“, sagte er zögerlich, doch dann schritt er schnell auf den anderen Jungen zu, sodass dieser für einen Augenblick ernsthaft ein Schlag erwartete. Abraxas überraschte ihn jedoch. Er umarmte seinen Freund unerwartet stark. Vor Verwunderung reagierte Potter nicht . Harry Potter war elf Jahre alt und Abraxas Malfoy war in seiner Erinnerung der erste Mensch, der ihn je umarmt hatte. Die Dursley haben nie den Wunsch gehabt ihren Neffen zu umarmen und außer ihnen hatte er niemanden. „Ich stehe in deiner Schuld. Was auch immer weiter mit uns geschieht, ich bin an deiner Seite.“, flüsterte der Blonde durch Harrys Haar, was diesen nochmal an ihren Größenunterschied erinnerte. „Danke“ Potter war fast schon soweit die Umarmung zu erwidern, als Malfoy ihn los ließ. Seine Wangen glühten und er seine Augen glänzten.

„Nun… also… irgendwie so.“, sagte Abraxas, als wäre der eloquente Junge ausgewechselt worden, und lächelte.

Harry sagte nichts, weil er nicht wusste wie man in so einer Situation reagierte. Er nickte seinem Freund zu und entschied, dass es für sich gelohnt hat für diese Umarmung sein Leben zu riskieren. Und wenn es nötig sein sollte, würde er es wiederholen.

Am selben Abend schrieb Harry ein Brief nach Gringotts und legte sein Schlüssel bei. Der Junge wusste genau, dass in seinem Verließ genug Geld war, aber wollte es nicht für einen so teuren Besen wie den Nimbus 2000 ausgeben. Zusammen mit Abraxas suchte er sich in einem Katalog den günstigeren Cleansweeper 7 aus.

XXX

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er wieder von einer schon bekannten Eule geweckt. Sie brachte Abraxas einen neuen Brief von seinem Cousin Draco. Der Umschlag war sehr dick. Es sah so aus, als hätte diesmal der Malfoy Erbe nicht nur ein Brief hineingelegt.

„Das ist die englische Zeitung“, erklärte Abraxas ein paar Minuten später, nachdem er das Päckchen geöffnet hatte. Er sah sie neugierig an, denn im Gegensatz zu Chris und Harry war er in Frankreich zuhause und besuchte England nur selten. Für Bletchley war der „Tagesprophet“ ein alltäglicher Anblick. Sein Vater las diese Zeitung jeden Morgen. Harry war mit dieser Zeitung nicht vertraut, zeigte aber kein großes Interesse daran.

„Wow!“, rief der Blonde aus, nachdem er nur ein Paar Zeilen gelesen hatte. „Harry Potter wurde vielleicht entführt!“

„Was? Wie? Wer hat ihn?“, fragte Chris überrascht.

Harry zuckte bei dieser Nachricht zusammen. Glücklicherweise bemerkten es seine Zimmernachbarn aber nicht. Die Jungs versammelten sich um Abraxas Bett, um die Zeitung zu lesen. Potter las den Artikel ganz schnell durch. Eine Journalistin namens Rita Skeeter berichtete in sehr scharfen Worten, dass der Schulleiter von Hogwarts Dumbledore, dem die Zauberwelt und das Zaubereiministerium den Jungen-Der-Überlebte anvertraut hatte, sich seit einigen Tagen auf der Suche nach eben jenem Kind befand. Die Reporterin beschrieb es so, als wäre Harry von Feinden Englands hinterhältig entführt worden und jetzt an einem unbekannten Ort festgehalten würde.

„Das kann nicht sein!“, murmelte Chris überrascht. „Vater hat nichts davon erzählt. Ich muss ihm schreiben. Vielleicht weiß er mehr.“

„Und ich schreibe meiner Mutter!“, gesellte sich Abraxas zu ihm. „Wenn sie selbst nichts weiß, dann könnte sie Onkel Lucius fragen. Der müsste irgendwas wissen!“, sagte Malfoy scherzhaft. „Er war ja ein Todesser.“

„Du solltest das nicht an jeder Ecke erzählen!“, belehrte ihn Chris.

Abraxas streckte die Zuge aus, sagte aber nichts weiter. Harry warf dem Freund jedoch einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Er hatte schon genug Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht und dort genug Bücher und Zeitungen gelesen, um die derzeitige politische Lage zu erfassen. Jetzt wusste er, wer „Onkel Lucius“ war, und welche Gefahren eine Bekanntschaft mit ihm barg.

Beim Frühstück gab es an diesem Tag nur ein Thema: der verschwundene Junge-Der-Überlebte. In der Schule gab es zwar nur wenige englische Schüler, die Nachrichten von Zuhause erhielten, sie teilten diese aber gerne mit ihren Freunden. Eine solche Schülerin war mit Lejv befreundet. Sie kam an diesem Morgen zu ihr und setzte sich mit an den Erstklässlertisch.

„Rita Skeeter hat keinen guten Ruf, aber sie hat einen sechsten Sinn für Sensationen.“, erzählte das ältere Mädchen.

„Blödsinn, niemand hat Harry Potter entführt“, verwarf Lejv. „Niemand braucht ihn, außer vielleicht Dumbledore. Symbol für den Sieg und so.“

„Aber Potter ist verschwunden“, widersprach ihre Freundin.

„Er ist einfach selbst weggelaufen“, sagte die Vertrauensschülerin und hielt sich schnell eine Hand vor den Mund, als wollte sie ihre Worte wieder einfangen.

„Jetzt hast du angefangen, jetzt musst du auch weiter reden. Was weißt du?“, sagte das andere Mädchen gerissen. Harry legte die Stirn in Falten. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, warum das andere Mädchen sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte. Sie glaubte die Vertrauensschülerin hätte mehr Informationen. Woher nur?

„Nun gut.“, stöhnte Köning und schaute sich kurz um. Harry folgte ihrem Blick und sah, dass einige Leute Lejv neugierig betrachteten. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Potters Familie diesen Sommer nach Deutschland gezogen ist und er an eine der europäischen Zauberschulen gegangen ist. Ich weiß aber nicht an welche.“

„Echt?“, fragte die Freundin verwundert. „Warum haben sie das gemacht?“

„Frag sie doch selbst, wenn du sie triffst“, antwortete Lejv giftig. „Aber ich muss dich warnen. Es ist für Zauberer verboten sich ihnen zu nähern.“  
„Danke, Lejv“, lächelte das andere Mädchen, stand auf und lief los, um die Nachricht zu verbreiten.

„Woher weiß die Vertrauensschülerin sowas?“, fragte Harry seine Freunde. Malfoy hatte dafür natürlich die Antwort.

„Ihre Familie ist sehr mächtig. Bis zum zweiten Weltkrieg lebten sie in Deutschland aber die Russen haben sie von dort vertrieben. Die Familie Köning ist nie zurückgekehrt aber sie haben noch viele Kontakte im deutschen Zaubereiministerium.“

„Das wissen alle“, bestätigte Chris und sah Harry mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Ich habe mich noch nie für Politik interessiert“, sagte Harry schulterzuckend und biss in sein Marmeladenbrot hinein. Sie hatten nur noch zwanzig Minuten für das Frühstück und er wollte auf keinem Fall hungrig in den Unterricht gehen. Es störte ihn etwas von allen Seiten seinen Namen zu hören aber er war froh, dass niemand eine Verbindung zwischen dem verschwundenen Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords und dem ruhigen Erstklässler Harold Evans zog.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel.   
Viel Spaß damit und bleibt Gesund!

Harry wurde erneut von einem Klopfen ans Fensterglas geweckt. Wie gewöhnlich stand er auf und lief schnell hin, um den wartenden Vogel reinzulassen. Seine Zimmernachbarn bewegten sich nicht mal. Entweder schliefen sie noch oder sie taten nur so, um nicht aufstehen zu müssen. Potter öffnete vorsichtig das Fenster und schloss es sofort wieder, sobald der Ruhestörer reingeflogen war. Der Junge fröstelte vor Kälte, die zusammen mit der bereits bekannten Eule das Zimmer betrat.

Der November war bereits angebrochen und draußen wurde es immer kälter. Harry konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass es so kalt sein konnte. Im den Schloßfluren war es zugig und nicht einmal die dicken Pelzmäntel konnten sie vor dem eisigen Wind schützen. Die einzigen Orte, an denen man sich aufwärmen konnte, waren die Schlafzimmer und am Kessel im Zaubertrankunterricht. Potter erneuerte den Heizzauber jeden Tag und war überglücklich, dass er nicht, wie die anderen Erstklässler, die ganze Zeit ältere Schüler um Hilfe bitten musste.

Auf dem Schloßgelände haben sich tiefe Schneehügel gebildet, etwas was die drei Jungs noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Eines Tages musste ihre Gruppe über frischen Schnee zu den Gewächshäusern gehen und einer ihrer Mitschüler ist bis zur Taille darin eingesunken. Nur gemeinsam mit der ganzen Klasse konnten sie ihn rausholen. Sie waren danach so nass und durchgefroren, dass Professor Machiarvi sie während der Unterrichts trocknen und aufwärmen musste.

Die Eule landete auf der Fensterbank und piekte Potters Finger. Harry kannte diesen Vogel und war von Tag zu Tag immer mehr an ihrem Besitzer interessiert. Anhand der Briefe schien Draco Malfoy seinem Cousin sehr ähnlich zu sein und Harry mochte Abraxas. Er streichelte die Eule über den Rücken und gab ihr ein Paar Eulenkekse, die Malfoy auf seinem Nachttisch hatte. Der Vogel senkte seinen Kopf zu ihnen und knabberte glücklich daran.

Gedankenverloren sah Harry aus dem Fenster und erinnerte sich an seine ersten drei Monate in der Zauberschule. Es war eindeutig die bisher beste Zeit seines Lebens. Potter hatte neue Freunde gefunden, die Dudley nicht kannten und keine Angst hatten mit Harry zu verkehren. Die Lehrer sahen ihn nicht mitleidig oder anklagend an, wie es in der Muggelschule passierte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Viele von ihnen verhielten sich aufmerksam dem halbblütigen Erstklässler gegenüber.

Er hatte Spaß am Lernen und daran immer mehr über seine neue Welt zu erfahren. Er war nicht der beste Schüler seines Jahrgangs. Black war besser in Zaubertränken und Dunklen Künsten, während Harry den anderen in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst übertraf. In den restlichen Fächern waren sie gleich auf, so dass ihre Rivalität weiterhin fortbestand. Black stachelte mit seiner Unnachgiebigkeit größtenteils die Konkurrenz zwischen den beiden Jungen an. Marius war ein hitzköpfiges und verwöhntes Kind, dessen Wut dadurch genährt wurde, dass Harry und dessen Clique den zukünftigen Lord eines vornehmen und gar alten Hauses nicht als Autorität anerkannten. Black stellte seinem Konkurrenten immer wieder Fallen, verspottete ihn und spielte ihm böse mit. Harry bevorzugte es zurückzutreten, wenn er angegriffen wurden, kämpfte jedoch, wenn einer seiner Freunde unter Beschuss stand und Malfoy fiel oft auf Blacks Provokationen herein.

Besonders wütend machte Marius die Tatsache, dass Harry in eine Quidditchmannschaft aufgenommen wurde. Seitdem eine Eule sein Cleansweeper 7 einer morgens gebracht hatte, ließ man ihm nichts mehr durchgehen. Sie trainierten dreimal die Woche. Seitdem Zepesz gemerkt hatte, wie sehr sich Black daran stört, kam er persönlich zum Erstklässlertisch, um Harry für das nächste Training abzuholen. Potter trainierte gerne für Quidditch. Manchmal wurde er dabei vollständig ausgequetscht, sodass er danach nur noch kraftlos ins Bett fallen konnte und sofort einschlief, ohne zu träumen. Die Gefühle beim Fliegen waren die Müdigkeit allemal wert. Bisher musste er noch nicht gegen andere Mannschaften spielen und kam nur als Ersatzspieler mit. Und das war auch super, denn so konnte er weiterhin im Schatten bleiben und keine zusätzliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Ein paar mal hatte er seinen zukünftigen Gegner, Viktor Krum, beim Training beobachten können und verstand jetzt Luigis Abneigung gegen den Sucher der Harpyien zu spielen. Ungeachtet seiner Tollpatschigkeit auf dem Boden wurde er auf dem Besen zu einem Gott der Lüfte. Harry konnte dem Viertklässler stundenlang beim Fliegen zusehen. Und obwohl er das nur aus der Ferne tat, konnte er manchmal beobachten wie Krum sich zu ihm drehte, lächelte und dann einen besonders schönen Stunt vorführte. Seit Malfoys Unfall hatten sie nicht miteinander gesprochen, dabei hatte Potter manchmal den Eindruck, dass sie einander gut verstehen würden.

Dem kalten November ging die letzte Oktoberwoche voran, die in Durmstrang traditionell Duellen gewidmet war. Im laufe dieser sieben Tage durften die Schüler einander zu Duellen herausfordern, ohne Strafen zu befürchten. Die älteren Schüler freuten sich besonders darauf. Dank dem Schülerrat verlief die Woche lebhaft und interessant ab. Für diejenigen, die es nicht selbst gesehen haben, wurde über jedes Duell detailliert im Radio berichtet. Die Gewinner stolzierten hoch erhobenen Hauptes selbstbewusst durch die Schulflure. Soweit Harry verstanden hatte, war das einer der Wege, um sich mehr Autorität zu verschaffen. Der Schulsprecher wurde viermal herausgefordert und gewann alle vier Duelle und verteidigte damit seine Stellung als Anführer. Alles endete mit einem grandiosen Ball an Samhain.

Zum Unmut der Erstklässler, war es ihnen nicht erlaubt an der Woche der Duelle teilzunehmen. Sie waren noch zu jung, um in einem magischen Wettstreit gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Zudem war ihr Repertoire an Zaubersprüchen noch viel zu beschränkt. Harry war es egal. Er hatte nicht vor jemanden herauszufordern. Black bedauerte aber, dass er seinen Konkurrenten nicht straflos herausfordern konnte. Den Kleinen war es aber erlaubt am Ball teilzunehmen und sie hatten viel Spaß, denn die Vertrauensschüler, die sie kontrollieren sollten, waren anderweitig beschäftigt. Harry sah zum ersten Mal so viele Zauberer in Festumhängen. Ein magisches Orchester spielte Walzer aller Nationen und die älteren Schüler luden ihre Freundinnen auf die Tanzfläche ein. Potter freute sich, dass er Tanzen als Wahlfach gewählt hatte und mittlerweile einige Figuren konnte. Er konnte sogar genug Mut aufbringen, um Sarah Epstein um ein Tanz zu bitten, die es mit Freude angenommen hatte.

„Was schreibt Draco?“, fragte Abraxas, nachdem er die Nase von unter der Decke herausgesteckt hatte und riss Harry damit aus seinen Gedanken. Potter sah seinen Freund an, holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und erneuerte den Heizzauber. Das Zimmer wurde recht schnell kalt. Mittlerweile musste der Zauber schon alle zehn Stunden erneuert werden, obwohl Harry auch Erfahrung darin gewonnen hat sie länger halten zu lassen. Nachdem der Zauber gesprochen war, traute sich Malfoy aus seinem Bett raus und nahm den Brief. Chis wurde von ihren Bewegungen geweckt und murmelte mürrisch vor sich hin. Abraxas entrollte schnell den Brief und überflog ihn. Harry sammelte solange seine Duschsachen auf, um im Bad zu verschwinden. Doch er wurde von einem Händewedelnden Malfoy aufgehalten.

„Wow! Evans, komm her! Chris! Du auch! Wach auf!“, rief der Blonde.

Bletchley setzte sich unglücklich in seinem Bett auf und sah seine Zimmernachbarn anklagend an, während Potter sich neben Abraxas setzte.

„Erinnert ihr euch, was Draco letztes Mal geschrieben hat? Jemand hat an Halloween ein Troll in die Schule gelassen.“

„Ja“, antwortete Harry nickend. Malfoy hatte tatsächlich sowas geschrieben. Der Junge hatte wahrscheinlich direkt am selben Abend den Brief geschrieben, denn die Eule kam bei ihnen am ersten November an.

„Es hat sich rausgestellt, dass der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ihn reingelassen hat, als Ablenkung. Dann ist er in das Büro des Schulleiters eingebrochen, hat etwas gestohlen und ist abgehauen!“, erzählte Abraxas begeistert.

„Quirrell?“, frage Chris. „Aber dein Cousin hat doch geschrieben, dass er eine vollkommene Lusche ist!“

„Dann hat er sich wahrscheinlich verstellt“, schlug Malfoy vor. „Draco schreibt, dass der Schulleiter sogar Auroren gerufen hat und etwas mit ihnen besprochen hat. Danach haben sie sich sogar miteinander gestritten! Quirrell hat wohl wirklich was Wichtiges gestohlen! Was könnte es sein?“

„Dumbledores Hausschuhe?“, schlug Harry kichernd vor.

„Oder sein Tagebuch, mit seinen perversen Fantasien?“, riet Abraxas.

„Igit“, sagte Harry und machte eine Grimasse.

„Was weiter?“, unterbrach sie Bletchley.

„Nichts weiter. Quirrell ist auf der Flucht und wird jetzt von den Auroren gesucht.“, antwortete Malfoy schulterzuckend.

„Ich sag euch eins! Den Lehrern für Verteidigung kann man nicht vertrauen. Um beizubringen, wie man sich verteidigt, muss man auch das kennen, gegen was man sich verteidigen soll. Dieser Quirrell hat wahrscheinlich ganz viel Dunkle Magie auf Lager!“, behauptete Chris.

„Naja, ich weiß auch nicht“, sagte Harry zweifelnd. Er rief all die Bücher ins Gedächtnis, die er in den letzten zwei Monaten gelesen hatte. „Hab noch nie zuvor den Namen Quirrell gehört. Er ist wahrscheinlich kein Reinblüter.“

„Ich hab den Namen Evans bisher auch noch nie gehört.“, konterte Malfoy. „Aber er hindert dich nicht daran einer der Besten in unserem Jahrgang zu sein. Die arkane Magie der alten Familien kann man auch als Halbblut beherrschen.“

„Der Posten des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste in Hogwarts ist verflucht“, erklärte Bletchley. „Mein Bruder erzählt, dass noch nie ein Lehrer für Verteidigung länger als ein Jahr dort durchgehalten hat. Letztes Jahr ist der Professor direkt nach Askaban umgezogen.“

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Abraxas und beugte sich neugierig vor.

„Er hat eine Drittklässlerin angebaggert.“, erzählte Chris. „Hätte er sich eine von Hufflepuff ausgesucht, hätte sie es für sich behalten. Eine von Slytherin hätte es ausgenutzt und ihn erpresst. Aber der Typ hat sich eine von Gryffindor ausgesucht. Die hat ihren Eltern geschrieben, dem Schulleiter erzählt und ist auch noch zur Presse gegangen. Das war ein Skandal für ganz England! Ich habe gehört, dass der Professor zu zwei Monaten Askaban verurteilt wurde. Alle die diesen Posten übernehmen haben einen an der Waffel.“

„Oh Mann.“, murmelte Malfoy. Er überflog nochmal die Zeilen und legte den Brief in seinen Nachtisch. „Es ist trotzdem interessant, was Quirrell vom Schulleiter geklaut hat.“

„Irgendwas, was Dumbledore dazu gebracht hat sich mit Auroren zu streiten.“, antwortete Harry und ging ins Bad. Sie hatten nur noch ganz wenig Zeit bis zum Frühstück und der ersten Stunde. Als sie den Saal betraten, war er schon fast voll, weil Malfoy noch ewig getrödelt hat. Unter den Schülern herrschte lebhaftes Erstaunen.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Harry Neil Greengrass, der mit ihm in der Quidditchmannschaft war. Neil löste sich widerwillig von seinen Pfannkuchen mit Honig und zeigte zum Lehrertisch. Harry folgte dem Blick und sah zu seiner Überraschung einen neuen Erwachsenen. Es war ein schwarzhaariger Mann in einer schwarzen Robe. Er unterhielt sich mit dem offensichtlich besorgten Schulleiter.

„Das ist Severus Snape“, erklärte Greengrass. „Er ist der Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und einer der besten Meister auf diesem Feld in der Welt. Karkarov hat ihn überredet für ein paar Wochen hierher zu kommen, um den Siebtklässlern das wichtigste beizubringen.“

„Aus Hogwarts?“, mischte sich Malfoy in das Gespräch ein. „Das ist doch die Chance etwas über den Raub zu erfahren!“

„Lass ihn in Ruhe“, riet ihm Neil. „Snape ist gefährlich!“

Harry bedankte sich bei Greengrass und zog seinen Freund mit zu dem Erstklässlertisch. Die meisten von ihnen saßen immer noch an dem gemeinsamen Tisch. Niemand beeilte sich die Kleinen in die Gruppen an den anderen Tischen einzuladen. Von den dreiunddreißig Erstklässlern bevorzugten es nur vier sich mit den Älteren anzufreunden, anstatt mit Gleichaltrigen zu sitzen.

„Wir müssen es rausfinden!“, forderte Abraxas.

„Misch dich da nicht ein“, warnte ihn Chris. „Snape ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass Dumbledore ihn in die anderen Schulen geschickt hat. Er versucht wahrscheinlich Karkarov auszuspionieren oder sucht hier nach Quirrell.“

Malfoy stöhnte enttäuscht aber nickte. Ein paar Minuten später stritt er lebhaft über irgendwas Belangloses mit Lucia und Sarah.

Harry beobachtete den Professor aus Hogwarts eine Zeit lang und entschied sich, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dumbledore suchte immer noch nach Harry Potter. Dieser Mann könnte auch nach ihm in Durmstrang suchen. Die beste Taktik für den Augenblick war: verstecken und nicht auffallen. Harry hatte das bei den Dursleys gelernt, als er nachts essen aus dem Kühlschrank stahl und seine Hausaufgaben im Geheimen machte, damit Dudley sie nicht sabotierte.

XXX

„Sei ehrlich Severus, war Er das? Der Dunkle Lord?“, fragte Karkarov beunruhigt. Ihn hatten Gerüchte erreicht, dass etwas aus Dumbledores Büro gestohlen wurde. Igor war nicht der Klügste, aber er konnte die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen, was die Situation in Hogwarts anging. Außerdem hatte er unglaubliche Angst vor seinem ehemaligen Gebieter, der möglicherweise bald wieder auferstehen könnte. Albus hatte keine Zweifel daran, wer hinter der Diebstahl des Steins der Weisen stand. Er hatte es den Auroren und dem Zaubereiministerium offen gesagt, die es bevorzugt haben ihm nicht zu glauben. Es war für alle angenehmer zu glauben, dass der Dunkle Lord tot war. Severus wiederum war überzeugt, dass das Dunkle Mal auf seinem linken Arm bald wieder pochen würden. Und Igor war der gleichen Meinung.

Severus ist nicht aus eigenem Antrieb nach Durmstrang gegangen. Er hatte sich schon immer gewünscht andere Schulen zu besuchen aber er befürchtete, dass es ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn werfen würde, wenn er an eine Schule ginge, die Dunkel Künste unterrichtete. Etwas wogegen nur Dumbledore ihn bewahrte. Und nun hatte Dumbledore selbst ihn hierhin geschickt. Nicht um nach Informationen über Voldemort Ausschau zu halten oder nach Quirrell zu suchen. Nein, er wurde zum ersten Mal von Hogwarts weggeschickt, um nach Harry Potter zu suchen und diesen zurück nach England zu bringen.

Durmstrang war für Severus eine Offenbarung. Eine düstere schwarze Festung inmitten eines schneeweißen Teppichs. Drinnen herrschten Dunkelheit und Kälte. Die Klassenräume, die Büros, die Fluren und die persönlichen Gemächer wurden lediglich von dem flackernden Schein von Kerzen und Fackeln erhellt. Alle Bewohner wurden von einer Kälte verfolgt, die sich bis in die Knochen schlich und nur mit viel Mühe von Heizzaubern vertrieben werden konnte. Der Unterschied zu dem hellen, bunten und immer etwas feierlichen Hogwarts war so enorm, dass der Lehrer für Zaubertränke sich fragen musste, was für Kinder in so einer Umgebung aufwachsen konnten.

Sie waren überraschenderweise ruhig. Sie rannten nicht in den Fluren, spielten keine Streiche, schrien nicht und veranstalteten keine dummen Duelle wegen Kleinigkeiten. Sogar beim Essen unterhielten sie sich in gedämpfter Lautstärke, als ob sie sich bemühten nicht belauscht zu werden. Sie sahen sich nicht direkt an, sondern warfen nur einen schrägen Blick auf die Person, die sie interessierte, als würden sie befürchten ein offener Blick würde als ein Affront oder eine Schwäche angesehen. Nur einzelne Schüler im Saal trauten sich offen jemanden zu beobachten, der sie interessierte.

Die trübe Stimmung verflog jedoch augenblicklich, sobald eine Jungenstimme unter der Decke erscholl, als hätte sie die ganze Energie der Schule in sich vereint. Das Schulradio zerschnitt die Stille und Dunkelheit dieses Schlosses und die ruhigen argwöhnischen Schüler verwandelten sich im Nu in normale Kinder.

XXX

Nach dem Unterricht ging Harry wie immer gleich in die Bibliothek. Er hatte sich angewöhnt hier alle schriftlichen Aufgaben zu erledigen und danach ein paar Stunden sich weiter mit der Kultur der Welt der Zauberei bekannt zu machen. Nataliya versorgte ihn mir den unterschiedlichsten Büchern. Sie selbst las auch nicht wenig. Kaum ein Tag verging an dem sie kein offenes Buch in der Hand hielt, während sie hinter ihrer Theke saß. Aber heute war sie mit etwas ganz Seltsamen beschäftigt. In der Mitte der Bibliothek stand ein echter Sarkophag und Nataliya lief mit einem nachdenklichen Blick um ihn herum.

„Was ist das?“, fragte der Junge interessiert.

„Eine Mumie und das Thema meiner Magisterarbeit“, erklärte die junge Frau seufzend. „Ich nenne ihn Tutanchamun. Man sag, wenn man ihn richtig fragt, dann kann er jede Frage beantworten.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Harry zweifelnd. Es viel ihm schwer an eine sprechende allwissende Mumie zu glauben, aber, wie er bereits aus Büchern erfahren hatte, war Magie zu viel seltsameren Sachen fähig.

„Zweifelst du meine Fähigkeit an, jeden zum Reden zu bringen? Sogar wenn es Tutanchamun ist?“, sagte Nataliya betrübt. „Na warte!“

Harry schüttelte sicherheitshalber den Kopf und ging in seine Lieblingsecke. Dort wartete Sarah auf ihn. Sie machten zusammen ein Projekt für Dunkle Künste. Malfoy und Chris machten die Partnerarbeiten immer miteinander und Harry störte das manchmal. Es bestand kein Zweifels, dass die drei Freunde waren. Bletchley und Abraxas waren immer nett zu ihm. Aber es war etwas Seltsames in dem, wie die beiden sich ihm gegenüber verhielten. Es waren die Kleinigkeiten. Zum Beispiel nannten sie ihn immer noch beim Nachnamen, obwohl sie untereinander die Vornamen benutzten. Sie machten ihre Partnerarbeiten immer miteinander, sodass Harry immer nach einem Partner suchen musste. Potter verstand dieses Verhalten nicht und fühlte sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Zum Glück war Epstein immer bereit ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten und mit ihm Partnerarbeiten zu machen. Das Mädchen war klug, schnell von Begriff und wusste sehr viel über die Zauberkultur. Außerdem stand sie in Harrys Schuld, weil er für sie die Heizzauber ständig erneuerte.

„Was denkst du über Snape?“, fragte Epstein in einer Pause beim Lernen. Harry legte die Feder, mit der er Notizen machte, weg. Seit der Ankunft des Professors war eine Woche vergangen. Die Erstklässler sahen ihn nur beim Essen, konnten sich aber durch die Erzählungen älterer Schüler bereits ein Bild von ihm machen. Harry bevorzugte es zu Essen, wenn Snape nicht anwesend war. „Er war ein Todesser.“, fügte das Mädchen hinzu.

„Ich habe darüber gelesen.“, sagte Harry nickend. Natalja hatte ihm Zeitungen mit Berichten über die Gerichtsverhandlungen mutmaßlicher Unterstützer des Dunklen Lords gebracht. „Man hatte ihn, glaube ich, freigesprochen, weil er für Dumbledore spioniert hat.“

„Ha, wer weiß schon ob er spioniert hat oder nicht“, sagte Sarah schulterzuckend. „Damals hat doch jeder alle möglichen Ausreden benutzt. Es könnte sein, dass er ein Doppelagent war oder für den Dunklen Lord spioniert hat. Mein Großvater Algie hat behauptet die Todesser hätten meine Oma gekidnappt und ihn gezwungen das Dunkle Mal anzunehmen.“

„Dein Großvater war ein Todesser?“, fragte Harry überrascht.

„Das ist nicht besonders ungewöhnlich. In dieser Schule hat wahrscheinlich jeder irgendwo Todesser in der Familie.“, antwortete das Mädchen schnippisch.

„Natürlich, alle Reinblüter sind miteinander verwandt“, sagte Potter grinsend. Er dachte an seine nächsten lebenden Verwandten. Die Blacks. Regulus Black hatte das Dunkle Mal mit sechzehn angenommen. Sogar die Malfoys waren durch Narzissa Black seine Verwandten. „Ich hab ja selbst auch ein paar in der Familie.“

„Siehst du. So geht es allen. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass wir in der Schule der Dunklen Künste sind“, sagte Epstein lächelnd.

„Ja. Aber die meisten hier sind vom Kontinent. Sogar du. Ich dachte nicht, dass die Macht des Dunklen Lords sich bis hierhin erstreckt hat.“, überlegte Harry stirnrunzelnd.

„Naja. Er hat nicht überall Krieg geführt.“, erklärte Epstein. „In England hätte er das auch nicht gebraucht, wenn Dumbledore nicht gewesen wäre. Der alte Mann hat ein Widerstand angeführt, an den man woanders nicht einmal gedacht hat.“

„Hm, interessant“, murmelte Harry. Er warf der Freundin einen neugierigen Blick zu. „Sarah, hättest du gewollt ein Todesser zu sein?“

„Ich…“, stockte sie für einige Augenblicke. „Ich weiß nicht. Mir gefallen seine Ideen, aber es ist gefährlich sein Gefolgsmann zu sein. Mein Opa hat mir erzählt, wie der Dunkle Lord in den Sechzigern war. Er meinte, der Lord war der Inbegriff der Macht, Zielstrebigkeit und Stärke. Jeder Einzelne von ihnen stand damals vollkommen unter seinem Bann, sie verehrten ihn. Aber alles änderte sich in den Siebzigern. Man munkelt, der Dunkle Lord hat an sich herum experimentiert und hat dabei den Verstand verloren. Einem verrückten zu dienen ist gefährlich.“

Harry hatte ihr aufmerksam gelauscht und nickte nachdenklich. Er hatte ein widersprüchliches Bild von dem Dunklen Lord durch das, was er bisher erfahren konnte. Karkarov, die Zeitungen, die Schüler, sie alle hatte eine Meinung zu Lord Voldemort. Harry hatte gehört, wie sein Professor der Dunklen Künste den Schrecken Europas als einen „talentierten Autodidakten“ bezeichnete. Einige Schüler wiederholten begeistert die Geschichten, die sie von ihren Eltern gehört hatten. Andere flüsterten von Leuten, die zu Tode gefoltert wurden. Hinter den schönen Ideen zum Erhalt von reinem Blut, das Ihnen die Macht verlieh die arkane Magie zu nutzen, und hinter dem Wunsch die Traditionen aufrecht zu erhalten sah Potter die Blutspur, die zerstörten Familie, die Angst und die dunkle Wahrheit. Faktisch hatten sich die Reinblütigen Magier im Laufe des zwanzigsten Jahrhunderts nur mit der negativen Energie der Muggel beschäftigt. Harry konnte nicht umhin den Verstand, das Talent und die magischen Fähigkeiten des Dunklen Lords zu bewundern. Aber hinter ihnen standen Grausamkeit und Wahnsinn, die er einfach nicht unterstützen konnte. Er dachte nicht an Rache für seine ermordeten Eltern, die er nie gekannt hatte. Er hatte nur ein paar Fotos aus Zeitungsauschnitten von ihnen. Ihm war nur etwas schade um seine Kindheit, die hätte leichter und glücklicher sein können. Und doch war sich Harry sicher, er würde niemals ein Todesser werden, egal was Schulleiter Karkarov sagte.

„Oh, ich habe ganz vergessen“, rief Sarah plötzlich und riss damit ihren Freund aus den Gedanken. „Lucia und ich wollten heute zum Tanzunterricht!“

Sie packte schnell ihre Sachen ein und winkte Harry zum Abschied, während sie weglief. Harry stöhnte entnervt, als er die Tasche mit den Schuhen sah, die das Mädchen neben ihrem Stuhl vergessen hatte. Sie hatte die Schuhe wahrscheinlich mitgenommen, um direkt nach der Bibliothek zum Tanzen zu gehen. Er nahm mürrisch die Tasche und folgte ihrer Besitzerin. Im Flur sah er sich um, aber von der Freundin war keine Spur zu erkennen. Er überlegte ein paar Minuten, wo der Tanzunterricht stattfinden könnte und bog nach rechts ab. Nach wenigen Schritten hörte er ein Tumult aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung und die Stimme von Epstein sich entschuldigen.

„Hast dich so sehr beeilt, dass du ein Unfall verursacht hast.“, murmelte Harry unzufrieden vor sich hin, während er sich umdrehte. Bei Sarah angekommen sah er das Mädchen mit Tränen in den Augen mitten im Flur stehen. Ihr Umhang war staubig und ihre Tasche war an der Naht gerissen. Ein schwacher Geruch nach Zaubertrankzutaten hing in der Luft.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Potter und zeigte ihr die Schuhe.

„Ich bin gerannt und als ich um die Ecke kam, bin ich mit Professor Snape zusammengestoßen.“, bestätigte sie seine Vermutung. „Er hat so grässliche Dinge gesagt! Das ist unerhört!“

„Was soll man schon von so einem griesgrämigen Menschen erwarten?“, sagte Harry und schluckte seine Wut herunter. „Wir können uns beim Schulleiter beschweren, dass dieser Snape dich beleidigt hat.“ Harry war gleichzeitig unglücklich und erleichtert, dass er nicht Zeuge der Szene geworden war, die sich zwischen Sarah und Snape abgespielt hatte. Wäre er dabei gewesen, wäre er seiner Freundin zur Hilfe geeilt und hätte dem Zaubertränkemeister seine Meinung gesagt. Aber er durfte auf keinem Fall dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen! Er hatte Glück, dass er zuerst in die falsche Richtung gegangen war, sonst wäre er Dumbledores Mann direkt in die Arme gelaufen.

„Lieber nicht“, antwortete sie und tupfte sich die Augen mit einem Taschentuch ab. „Wir müssen uns daran gewöhnen, dass nicht alle nett zu uns sind!“

Harry nickte erleichtert.

„Danke für die Schuhe.“, sagte die Freundin lächelnd.

XXX

Severus lehnte an der Wand und lauschte den Kinderstimmen. Der umsichtige Junge reparierte die Tasche des Mädchens und tadelte sie gleichzeitig wegen ihres Leichtsinns. Die Freundin überhörte es und versuchte ihn zu überreden mit zum Tanzunterricht zu gehen. Sie erinnerten Snape an sich selbst in diesem Alter. An Lily und ihn in den Fluren von Hogwarts, irgendwo in der Nähe der Bibliothek, wo sie sich ohne Probleme treffen konnten. Severus hatte bereits ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er das Mädchen beschimpft hat. Sie war nicht schuld daran, dass er auch nicht geradeaus guckte. Er war genervt, weil es in dieser Schule niemanden mit dem Namen Potter gab, weil es hier so viel angenehmer war Kinder zu unterrichten, die sich tatsächlich mit Zaubertränken beschäftigen wollten. Er war genervt, weil es ihm hier so viel besser gefiel als in Hogwarts und er am liebsten hier für immer geblieben wäre!

„Ich geh zurück in die Bibliothek. Ich muss noch die Hausaufgaben für Dunkle Künste fertig machen“, erklärte der Junge hinter der Wand.

„Aber Ha…“, begann das Mädchen und brach gleich wieder ab. „Natürlich, du musst lernen.“, sagte sie danach sanft. „Wir zählen auf dich.“

Snape verstand nicht, was sie damit meinte und der Junge auch nicht, wenn man seine unartikulierte Reaktion richtig deutete. Er schaffte es aber nicht mehr nachzufragen, denn man hörte die tapsenden Schritte des Mädchens sich entfernen. Einen Moment lang wünschte Severus es sich den Jungen anzusehen aber überwand sich und ging zum Lehrerzimmer. Es war dumm zu glauben, dass der Junge auch äußerlich dem Halbblutprinzen in seiner Kindheit glich.

Machiarvi begrüßte Snape im Lehrerzimmer mit seinem üblichen charmanten Lächeln. Nur mit seinem Aussehen konnte der Kräuterkundeprofessor alle Vorurteile von Muggeln Zauberern gegenüber widerlegen. Mit der gleichen Leichtigkeit stahl der junge Lehrer übrigens auch Mädchenherzen. Die schiere Anzahl an Schülerinnen, die ihrem Lieblingsprofessor täglich helfen wollten, erstaunte Severus. Jedoch hatten die hiesigen Mädchen genug Verstand, um keine Liebesbriefe zu schreiben und damit keine kompromittierenden Beweise gegen sich zu erzeugen.

Sogar Professor Abela befand sich im Bann ihres Kollegen und brühte für ihn lächelnd einen Tee auf.

„Möchten Sie ein Biskuite, Olavi? Selbstgemacht“, sagte sie und ignorierte alle anderen.

Machiarvi lächelte unbeschwert und nahm sich ein Stückchen. Snape konnte nicht mit aller Sicherheit sagen, dass zwischen den beiden nichts lief. Professor Sinistra hatte zwei Monaten mit Quirrell geflirtet. Und was hat es ihr gebracht?

„Wie war Ihre erste Woche hier, Professor Snape?“, fragte Beschworung trocken, als sie von ihrer Arbeit aufblickte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn nicht mochte. Möglicherweise war sie einst auf Voldemorts Seite und seine Beziehung zu Dumbledore brachte ihm keine Sympathiepunkte in der Schule der Dunklen Künste.

„Ich bin von dem Drang der Schüler nach Wissen beeindruckt“, antwortete Severus.

„Ja, das ist ein Vorteil von Durmstrang.“, sagte die Dame nickend. „Die Kinder hier geben sich mehr Mühe als sonst wo. Ich habe vorher in einer Privatschule in Deutschland gearbeitet. Dort hat mein Unterricht ganz andere Resultate erzielt.“

„Woher kommt das?“, fragte Snape und setzte sich an den Tisch, den man ihm für die Dauer seines Besuchs zugewiesen hatte.

„Die Eltern verlangen viel von den Kindern“, antwortete Machiarvi traurig. „Es gibt auch einfach sehr talentierte Kinder aber der Großteil lernt so intensiv, weil Zuhause keine schlechten Noten akzeptiert werden. Hier sind Kinder aus ganz bestimmten Familien, verstehen Sie?“

„Wenn wir von Talenten sprechen“, sagte Professor Gerbe, der seit sechsundzwanzig Jahren Zaubertränke in Durmstrang unterrichtete. „Haben sie jemanden in Ihrem Unterricht entdeckt, Severus?“

„Poljakov ist nicht schlecht“, gestand er widerwillig ein, was im Kollegium einige überraschte Gesichter zur Folge hatte. Seine untertriebene Bewertung erheiterte sie.

„Das ist wahr, der beste in seinem Jahrgang“, bestätigte Beschworung nickend mit Stolz in der Stimme. „Wer hätte diesen Ehrgeiz vermutet, als er erst nach Durmstrang gekommen ist?“

„Ach, Unsinn, Wilhelmina!“, widersprach Pavlov lachend, als er von der letzten Ausgaben des „Le Figaro“ aufblickte. „Im ersten Monat der ersten Klasse kann man schon erkennen, wer es weit bringen wird.“

„Ach wirklich?“, fragte Abela erstaunt. „Manchmal denkt, man kennt einen Menschen und dann eines Tages macht er etwas, was keiner erwartet!“

„Und trotzdem, ein geborener Anführer…“, widersprach Gerbe und sah von Abela zu Beschworung. „Zum Beispiel Ihr Liebling, Wilhelmina! Er hat alle Voraussetzungen für einen Anführer und Manipulator. So ein Junge wird ganz sicher nicht in der Menge untergehen, wenn er die Schule verlässt.

Eine Röte breitete sich auf den Wangen von Beschworung aus.

„Harold ist nicht mein Liebling!“, erwiderte sie. „Er macht nur seine Aufgaben am besten.“

„Es stimmt, der Junge ist gut“, bestätigte Pavlov lächelnd und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Zeitung.

„In meinem Fach ist er eine vollkommene Niete.“, sagte Eminesku röchelnd vom Kamin aus. „Der Junge hat keine Begabung für die arkane Magie. Ich sehe ja, dass er genug magische Kräfte dafür hat. Daran ist nur sein verdorbenes Blut schuld!“

Severus hörte dem angeregten Streit der Lehrer um die Schüler interessiert zu. In diesem Lehrerzimmer fühlte er sich ruhig und selbstbewusst. Besser als in Hogwarts. Möglicherweise, weil alle hier Anwesenden in England der Dunklen Magie angeklagt und nach Askaban geschickt werden würden.

Ihm blieb noch eine Woche in Durmstrang. Harry Potter war jedenfalls nicht hier, woher auch? Ein so verwöhnter Bengel hätte es in diesem dunklen Königreich kein Monat ausgehalten. Seine Suche war abgeschlossen. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch seinen restlichen Aufenthalt hier zu genießen.


End file.
